


Jigsaw

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the War is Over Who Picks up the Pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Severus Snape disappeared after the war but Harry’s on a mission to find his ex potions professor and fill in the blanks in his memories about what exactly happened the night Voldemort was killed)
> 
> Disclaimer: - I don’t own the characters; I merely play with them before returning them no worse for ware. Don’t sue; my car’s a shit heap, and I only have a few measly fan fics to my name so it’s not worth the effort.

CHAPTER 1

In that private moment between being awake and still being asleep the piercing sound of the alarm clock beside the bed disturbed what was left of his dream. To his left he felt the bed dip and a sickening crack as his best friend stretched his back as he rose from the bed beside him. Trying and failing to return to his sleep he listened to the soft pad of feet across the bedroom floor into the tiled bathroom. The next sound was the steady stream of someone emptying their bladder before the rushing sound of water as they flushed and washed their hands. 

“Get up birthday boy!” It was predictable what happened next as the covers were pulled unceremoniously off him, leaving him exposed in the cold morning air, curled up on his side with nothing on save his emerald green boxer shorts. 

“Fuck off Ron.” Was the only muttered reply he could manage as he groaned and attempted to stuff his head beneath the pillows. 

“Yeah try me again Harry.” Within an instant the pillow that he’d covered his head with had flown across the room and he was finally forced to roll over and glare at his best friend. Ron was standing in boy leg briefs in the doorway looking far too peaky for a Friday morning. “Up, or we’re going to be late!” With an exaggerated groan Harry rose from the bed and waddled blindly into the bathroom to relieve himself. Returning to the side of the bed Harry pulled on his glasses and then with a flick of his wand re-made the bed and opened the curtains so that the early morning sun streamed into the room. Harry followed the sounds of cooking into the kitchen where Ron was standing at the stove cooking bacon and eggs. Plonking himself down on the stool at the breakfast bar Harry yawned and watched his friend dance about the kitchen preparing breakfast. 

“So how does it feel being 27 Potter?” The red head tossed the bacon expertly in the pan before scrambling the eggs some more, just the way he knew his best friend liked them. 

“No different from being 26 yesterday.” Harry reached for his packet of cigarettes but was swatted on the hand by the greasy egg flip.

“You said yesterday was your last one, you promised Hermione you’d given up.” Harry glared at Ron who without even blinking took the packet of cigarettes and proceeded to put them down the garbage disposal unit before Harry could protest. Harry rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hands on top of the breakfast bar as he stared out of the kitchen window. There was no point in arguing with Ron, who over the past few years had nearly doubled in size. Ron had bulked up during Auror training making it impossible for Harry to win any fight. Through the window Harry could see the café style net curtains of their nosey neighbor, who as it turned out was in her own kitchen, pretending to be washing up as she peered at the two boys in their own kitchen. Harry smiled at her and gave her a little wave huffing contemptibly as she looked away quickly. 

“Fuck I forgot to fill the sink.” Ron swore as he finished serving the breakfast out onto two plates and then realizing he hadn’t filled the sink with hot water for the pan. Balancing his egg flip and hot pan of oil in one hand Ron reached across for his wand resting on the bar next to the phone. With a swish and flick he had the sink filled with steaming water, the gas on the stove extinguished and the dirty dishes from last night beginning to wash themselves. Harry groaned as he watched their neighbor’s mouth next-door fall open in shock, her little old lady eyes wide in horror as she stared into their kitchen. 

“I wish you wouldn’t use magic where the neighbors can see.” Harry muttered as he grabbed his plate of eggs and bacon along with some cutlery and made his way over to the couch in the living room. Ron snorted in disgust as he too saw their neighbor still staring in at him and his wand. 

“Nosey old cow.” Harry glanced over his shoulder and watched as Ron turned around and dropped his boxer shorts exposing his white backside to the woman next door. “Yeah, lick my arse you nosey bitch.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his plate of breakfast resting on his lap. Ron spelled the windows to frost over as he pulled up his pants and joined Harry in the lounge with his own breakfast. 

“You know you’re never going to convince Hermione you’re serious if you keep pulling stunts like that.” Harry whispered as he put his ‘poetry’ diary on the coffee table along with his quill so that he could put his feet up. 

“And you’re never going to get laid if you keep writing depressing shit like that.” Ron gestured to the red leather diary Harry had just moved onto the table. Harry glared at Ron from over a piece of bacon but for the sake of keeping the peace this early in the morning kept his mouth shut. “So are you going into work today?” Ron inquired as he polished off what was left of his breakfast quickly and returned the dirty plate to the kitchen where the dishes were still washing themselves. 

“Yeah, I’ve got to unfortunately. Lovegood’s on the prowl again for wizards not pulling their weight.” Harry continued to eat slowly as his best friend disappeared back into their shared bedroom to begin getting ready for work. 

“She’s a task master isn’t she? No wonder Longbottom left her, she was breaking his balls.” Harry chuckled as Ron paused in the open doorway before disappearing into the shower, leaving Harry to finish his breakfast and begin to get himself ready for the day at the office. He’d been working with the magazine for almost four years now. The ‘Strange Phenomenon’ was a magazine for the niche muggle market but was written entirely by witches and wizards. The only reason Harry had even been given a job was because the editor was Luna Lovegood. Luna had just happened to read some of Harry’s poetry that Mrs. Weasley had up in her kitchen. It was a good job, the pay was decent and the hours suited Harry just fine. He wasn’t confined to a desk and he was given complete artistic license over the stories he wrote from his time spent researching ‘strange phenomenon’ in the field. It wasn’t what he really wanted to be doing but a lot of things had changed after the war, a lot of things that couldn’t be rectified. Consciously Harry rubbed the back of his neck where the phantom pain of his scar still remained. “Shower is free.” Harry shook himself from his distant thoughts as Ron came toddling out of the bedroom his low-slung jeans hanging about his hips. Ron’s toned, muscled and sculptured upper body flexed as he bent down to do up the buckles on his dragon hide boots. 

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled as he slid past Ron to go into the shower himself. Ron had certainly grown out of his boyhood very quickly. His long red hair was always tied back in a leather band much like how his older brother Charlie wore it. His weedy frame had thickened and now he was a built like a brick, with arm muscles Harry could hang off. Harry hadn’t done so well. He was still a skinny as a rake, his short hair had remained unruly and messy and while he’d grown to a decent height, and grown himself a goatee his muscles or lack thereof could barely lift the grocery bags up the stairs to their little flat let alone a person. But Harry wasn’t jealous; his dad had always been skinny so it stood to reason Harry would never be a bulkier build. 

Harry took his time in the shower, standing beneath the warm spray until the hot water ran out. Slowly he dressed himself in a cream pair of slacks and a dark blue t-shirt before pulling on his waist length leather jacket and his leather boots. 

“You know you’ve got to be at the Broken Broomstick at 8.00 tonight don’t you?” Harry wandered back out into the living room his leather satchel slung over his shoulder as he moved around the lounge picking up his keys, his wallet, his note pad, diary and pen. Ron was already pulling on his coat and Harry watched as the red head slipped his wand into its especially designed leather sleeve hanging off his belt. Ron also checked the bullets in his gun before tucking the silver revolver into another holster strapped around his middle. Ronald Weasley was widely renowned now, as the most unconventional Auror the ministry had ever seen. Technically Auror’s only ever carried their wands as defense but after an incident in Ron’s first year with a Vampire that nearly killed him, the red haired boy carried the muggle gun with silver plated bullets where ever he went. His excuse being that what a wand couldn’t do, a good swift kick in the happy sacks and a big hole in the head could fix instead. 

“It’s still going ahead then? I thought I told your mum I didn’t want a party?” Harry looked pointedly at Ron who’d done up his coat and was pulling on his leather gloves. 

“And have you known my mum to ever listen to you?” Ron glanced back at Harry who sighed heavily and nodded as he followed Ron out of their apartment door. Ron took a moment to lock, spell and ward their apartment like usual before the pair of them walked down the two flights of stairs and out onto the busy muggle London street. Ron’s sporty little two door was sitting waiting outside on the street and Harry buried his hands in his coat pocket as he watched as his best friend climbed into the car. Ron started the engine and then wound down the window to talk to Harry. “Just don’t be late and act surprised okay.” Ron looked at Harry seriously from the window of his car. 

“Fine.” Harry muttered as Ron smiled at him widely. 

“Good, see you tonight then birthday boy.” With a squeal of tyres Ron had taken off into the morning London traffic, leaving Harry standing frozen on the pavement outside their apartment. 

“Bloody Weasleys.” Harry muttered as he turned and having snuggled into his coat began the short walk to the bus station, to catch his morning ride into work.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

“…and remember everyone this month’s theme is significant monuments in history. But please do your research, the complaint letters I had to deal with last month in regards to the ‘ten commandments’ being Merlin’s Christmas wish list was quite disturbing. Please remember these are muggles we’re writing for not wizards.” Harry smiled up at the blonde witch standing at the head of the conference table, as everyone else began to leave chattering away about their own work. “Let’s walk and talk Potter.” Harry nodded and obediently stood up from table as Luna Lovegood strode from the conference room, leaving her intern to gather up all her papers and things from the table. Harry had to run to catch up with the witch, whose short skirt rode up high on her thighs and her high heels clicked on the tiles of the corridor. Luna after school had gone from shy, head in the clouds kind of girl to corporate witch in the blink of her eye. She’d started the magazine from scratch, intent on keeping the muggles in the world informed of what was actually real and what wasn’t in their world. It was a good idea but the muggles it seemed were quite happy being non-believers and instead the magazine had done better in the niche market of ‘alien’s’ and ‘ghosts’ stories. “So what’s your story this month Potter?” Luna glanced over his shoulder at Harry who was still a step or two behind her. 

“Big Ben.” Harry spoke quickly as he climbed into the lift beside Luna who held the doors open long enough for her over loaded intern to scrambled in behind them before shutting them and pressing the button for the next floor. 

“Ah yes, Professor Snuffleboat’s time machine, good idea Potter.” Harry smiled at Luna as the bell of the lift indicated that they’d reached the next floor. Stepping out of the lift Harry followed Luna down the hall of cubical to his own little workspace. It was not surprising that the small 5 by 5 space was now decorated in birthday balloons, gifts and streamers. “Well as long as it’s in before deadline next week. Happy Birthday Potter.” Luna smiled sideways at Harry who nodded as she began down the hall towards her own spacious office at the end of the hall.   
“Are you coming tonight Luna?” Harry inquired as he pushed some streamers out of the way to try and see his computer screen. 

“Unfortunately not Potter I’m afraid I can’t bare being in the same room as Neville. Sorry.” Harry nodded understandingly as the blonde disappeared into her office, her door slamming closed behind her just as her intern scuttled in after her. Harry sighed and flopped down onto his chair in the cubical and looked around at the gifts, cards and other birthday things on his desk. It didn’t seem like eight years since he’d graduated from Hogwarts and it certainly didn’t feel like six since Voldemort had gone. The war was over and everyone had moved on, everyone except him it seemed.

With a sigh Harry got out his notes for his story and typed for as long as he could manage. Finally though he’d had enough and his craving for space outside drew him up from his desk. 

With a smile and a wave at the secretary manning the front desk Harry left work and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. He’d promised his godfather he’d go and see him this week and now seemed as good a time as any, even though he was likely to be seeing him tonight at the so called ‘party’. 

“Good day Mr. Potter?” Harry smiled at the barkeeper as he passed through the dingy little wizarding pub, making his way through the back and out into the unassuming brick wall. With a flick of his wand the wall disappeared and Harry stepped through onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. The first day of the new school year at Hogwarts began tomorrow and parents and students alike were running to and fro across the street gathering their last minute school supplies. Harry dodged them all, stopping only momentarily in the sweet shop to collect two Knuts worth of boiled sweets for his godfather and Remus. Harry reached the apparition point and was quickly moved along the line until he was soaring through space to land without a scratch in the middle of Hogsmeade Village. Dodging out of the way of a horse pulled cart Harry made his way over to the set of shops opposite the Three Broomsticks pub. Harry smiled up at the sign hanging above the shop window. 

‘Padfoot and Wolf Specialty Quidditch Supplies.’ 

The shop bell jangled as Harry stepped inside the warmth of the shop. 

“Be with you in a minute.” Came the familiar voice from behind the counter. Harry smiled and took a moment or two to check out the new broomstick levitated in the window, along with the new ‘professional’ grade snitch. “Well then how can I help you…” Harry spun around as he watched Remus stand up from behind the counter, dust clinging to his nose and a large black broom polish mark across his cheek. “Ah Harry, ‘bout time you dropped in.” Remus practically beamed at Harry who obediently came around and hugged the wolf, who sniffed him pensively for a moment. “Stopped smoking again have we?” Remus inquired knowingly as he held Harry out at arms length to get a better look at him. Remus had aged very well over the past eight years; the wolf genes in him making him seem younger than what he was. 

“Trying.” Harry muttered as he handed Remus the bag of boiled sweets, the wolf’s eyes lighting up in wonder as he opened the bag and began shuffling through them looking for his favorites. “Where’s Sirius?” Harry glanced around Remus into the back of the shop looking for his godfather but there was no sign of him. 

“Next door digging holes in the garden and pissing all over the twin’s shed.” Remus replied quickly as he stuffed a large, red boiled sweet into is mouth and sucked vigorously. Harry tutted and rolled his eyes wondering what had gone on now between the Weasley Twin’s and his godfather. It had been only four years ago since Remus and Sirius had gone into partnership in the little shop. It had seemed like a good idea for his godfather to buy the shop next to the twins joke shop but with time the flaws in this plan had come to the surface. With the absence of their younger brother Ron as their test subject the twins had turned their attention to Remus and Sirius, who were constantly being the subject of the twin’s experimental jokes. 

“What did they do this time?” Harry muttered as he sat himself up on the counter as Remus continued to suck his sweet. 

“Weasley’s Wizarding Bubblegum. ‘The bubble that never bursts.” Harry knew already that this story was going to end in disaster but let Remus continue anyway. “They gave Sirius a bit to try last week, he blew a bubble so big he took to the sky. The twins came up with this spray that bursts it, but when it did finally burst it literally covered Sirius head to foot. There was no way of getting it off him but to shave him bald.” Just at that moment the door bell jangled and Harry watched as a very pink, bald and dirty dog came padding into the shop, its tail wagging enthusiastically as if it had just caused chaos next door. Harry stifled a giggle as Sirius transformed quickly back into human form. Thankfully Sirius in human form had hair obviously a spell but Sirius the dog was a bald as could be. 

“Harry! Happy Birthday! I told Remus you’d drop by.” Harry smiled as Sirius hugged him tightly completely ignoring the fact that his hands were still covered in dirt. “Oooh, sweets.” Harry smiled as Sirius snatched the bag of sweets from Remus who had already eaten the one’s he liked. “Remus you pig you ate all the red ones.” Sirius glared at Remus before settling for a blue sweet when Remus gave him a red colored cheeky grin. 

“So here on pleasure or you in the market for a new broom?” Sirius smiled at his godson who looked pointedly over his shoulder at his godfather’s comment. 

“You know I don’t fly anymore.” Harry whispered feeling the heartache settle in his chest as he thought about how good it had once felt to be atop a broom in flight. 

“I still don’t know why, it’s a pathetic excuse if you ask me.” Sirius looked pointedly back at his godson who sighed heavily, not really wanting to get into this argument again having explained time and time again why he no longer flew. 

“Don’t start Sirius, I’m not in the mood.” Harry snapped sharply as he took one of the sweets from the bag and put it in his mouth. It was a green flavored one and Harry screwed his nose up at the taste. Everyone hated the green ones; it was just his luck to get the single one out of the entire pack. 

“So I’m guessing Ron told you about the party tonight?” Remus quickly changed the subject noting the rising tension between godson and godfather. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah, last night.” Harry muttered not at all looking forward to the party, he was required to attend. 

”We did try and tell her Harry but Molly won’t listen. Just come and enjoy it, she hasn’t got a lot to do anymore now that Arthur’s gone and her brood have all left the nest.” Harry nodded understandingly. Molly Weasley had been like a mother to him for most of his school life and it had been an extremely sad day when Arthur Weasley had died. The man had battled on with his injuries after the war but in the end like many he’d been lost. Molly had looked after him in those last few months and Harry had spent every waking hour with Ron, who it seemed was most affected by it. In the end though he went quietly in his wife’s arms the unbreakable curse taking his last breath from his body, too late for the curse breakers who’d been trying to save him for years. 

“So anyway how are things with you two?” Determined to lighten his mood Harry changed the subject. If he dwelled for too long on the past it would only serve to make his nightmares about the war worse tonight. 

“So, so. The shop’s been doing a roaring trade, Remus has finally found a new supplier of quality wolfsbane potion, and me I’m enjoying life fucking with the Weasley twin’s backyard.” Sirius grinned cheekily as the clock on the wall behind the shop counter struck lunchtime.

“Mmm, about time for some food I reckon. Harry do you want to join us?” Remus grabbed his and Sirius’ coat from the back room of the shop before flicking his wand at the till and locking it up. 

“Alright.” Harry agreed as he joined Sirius outside on the road, waiting while Remus locked up. 

“We just go across to the pub but Madam Rosmerta makes a mean toasted cheese and ham sandwich.” Harry smiled and allowed his godfather to guide him towards the pub. He felt better in the company of Sirius and it wouldn’t hurt to spend his birthday with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“I can’t believe it’s been eight years!” Harry nodded in agreement as he sat down between Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, opposite where Ron and Hermione were cuddling together in their own seat. 

“Yeah seems like yesterday.” Neville muttered as he added his own special blend of herbs into his drink to make it taste better. The ‘Broken Broomstick’ was an unassuming little pub in Northern Kent. It had become the new base for the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ after Grimmauld Place was burnt to the ground by a death eater attack in the early stages of the war. When the war had come to an end however and the ‘Order’ had officially disbanded the members still came to this little place to tell stories, drink their sorrows away and talk of years gone by. When the original ‘squib’ owner had passed away Albus Dumbledore had jumped at the chance of buying it, and so it was that the retired headmaster had brought the place and was still running it now with the same organized chaos that he used to run Hogwarts with. Harry liked it here and he felt almost at home sitting amongst the wizarding artifacts, books and paraphernalia that Dumbledore had brought with him. To muggles the place looked abandoned with some shifty characters coming and going but it was in reality teaming with life, and was quite a hub for the heroes of the war. 

“Alright if I can have everyone’s attention, we’ve got a surprise for our birthday boy before we cut the cake. So if we can have some silence please. Albus if you can dim the lights, I’ll let Colin start.” Harry blushed a little as everyone clapped at him after Mrs. Weasley had announced the surprise. Truly Harry didn’t really want a fuss to be made but his friends had gone to the effort and he knew it was pointless refusing. As Mrs. Weasley sat back down with Arabella Fig and Headmistress McGonagall, Colin Creevey stood up and pointed to the blank wall at the front of the pub. Colin Creevey had not changed much over the years, he was still a spotty little geek but boy was making money with his photographs. He was rich and that was saying something. 

“Hi everyone, now it took me a while to get this collection together but I do hope you enjoy watching it.” Harry was intrigued as Dumbledore who was standing behind the bar waved his hand and dimmed the candles. Almost immediately a moving picture appeared on the wall, it was Harry and the Gryfindor team standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch having taken out the Quidditch Cup in Harry’s last year at school. Harry smiled as he watched the pictures move, and listened to Ron telling Harry that Slytherin were spewing. Harry remembered the photo being taken and how fucking happy he’d been that day. 

The pictures moved on slowly, most of them pictures of Harry at school doing stupid stuff with Ron and Hermione. Harry remembered some of the pictures being taken but most he didn’t know had ever existed. Not that it was surprising Colin had snapped him at every possible moment with or without permission. As the pictures rolled on Harry began to see faces of the witches and wizards no longer with them. Tonks, Moody, Seamus, Pavarti Patel, Arthur Weasley, Hagrid. They were faces Harry would never forget but it was painful seeing them there smiling at him and waving like nothing in the world could touch them. There were different reactions with each picture, some aw-ing, some laughing and some shouts of shock from people who hadn’t known they’d ever been taken a photo of. One picture however made the lump in Harry’s throat choke more than any other. 

Snape. 

It was one picture in the entire selection and the only one not moving. It was taken obviously at Grimmauld Place before it burnt down. The potions professor was sitting in the window seat in the front lounge, a crimson pillow under his head and propped up against the frosted glass fast asleep. He looked drained, tired and completely broken. Admittedly the constant fighting had been a drain on all of them but Severus the worst. Voldemort had found out quiet early on in the campaign about Severus’ deceit and the man had been continually bombarded with unspeakable pain through the mark on his arm. Harry had once caught the man in the bathroom, intoxicated with a blade in his hand with every intention of cutting off his arm in an attempt at ending the constant pain. Harry had talked him out of it but it wasn’t hard considering he was drunk. Severus had been with Harry those last hours before the end, had sat with him in the middle of the field his hands uselessly trying to stop the bleeding from Harry’s multitude of injuries. Harry remembered dimly the man’s silky voice singing to him, even as the looming presence of Voldemort drew ever closer. The rest was a blur, the curse, the sudden strength he’d found, the pain in his scar and the loss of those arms wrapped around his waist which had until that point been supporting him all the way. By the time Harry had awoken in hospital six weeks later no one knew what had happened to the potions master. Rumor was that Snape had died like some other of the death eaters with Voldemort but Harry didn’t want to believe it. A body was never found after all. Some said he disappeared ashamed of his past, others said he’d just disappeared to get away from the fuss. Admittedly he and Snape had never actually been friends but over that last few months they’d come to an understanding. Truth for Approval. It wasn’t ideal but it worked. 

Tears slowly slipped down Harry’s cheeks, the rest of the moving pictures becoming a blur as he silently replayed that final night over and over again in his mind. It was only when a hand came to rest on his shoulder that Harry realized the picture show had ended and now everyone was silently staring at him as he cried. 

“Oh Harry, it’s okay.” Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend as Ron gently squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. 

“I think you need another fire whisky buddy.” Ron was quick to get up and fetch the glass of amber liquid from the bar where Albus had filled it up. Ron returned a moment later and allowed Harry to swill the drink down quickly as the boy crudely wiped the tears away from his cheeks. 

“They’ve all gone.” Harry whispered finally having found his voice that had been choked up in his throat. 

“Not everyone has gone love, we’re still all here.” Mrs. Weasley bent down over the back of the bench seat and hugged Harry from behind, having pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“And Seamus Finnegan is technically still here, he’s currently haunting the six year Gryfindor boy’s dormitory.” Harry smiled across at Ginny who winked at him cheekily. 

“And Arthur is always with us.” Mrs. Weasley added quietly as she stroked her fingers soothingly through Harry’s fringe. 

“It just doesn’t seem fair.” Harry whispered again his mind now more focused on Severus than anyone else. 

“Nothing in war is fair Harry, it is the way things are and we must accept that.” Albus had moved from out of the bar and had come to sit down on the bench opposite Harry, the bar towel draped over his shoulder and his funny pointy hat glistening in the still dimmed candle light. 

“You can’t change what happened Harry, just be thankful for those who did survive.” Sirius smiled over at his godson where he was sitting in the v of Remus’ legs the werewolf dead to the world being still affected by the latest full moon. Harry nodded and stared at Dumbledore, the gray wizard eyes having lost none of their mischievous, knowing sparkle even in old age. The rest of the group had gone back to their own respective conversations; the photo’s having inspired more stories of the past. Dumbledore however remained sitting opposite Harry and his two friends, who were still comforting him. 

“I want to see him again. Do you know where he is?” Dumbledore knew immediately whom Harry was talking about, having known eventually the boy would want to find the only wizard who could fill in the blanks for Harry about that fateful night. 

“I’m sorry Harry I don’t know.” Albus looked apologetically at Harry who sighed heavily. “But you could ask Minerva, she might have heard something.” Harry smiled at Albus and nodded. Excusing himself past Ron, Harry went over to the table where Mrs. Weasley, Headmistress McGonagall and Arabella Fig were still gossiping. Harry cleared his throat as he came to a polite stand still beside the lady’s table. 

“Ah Harry, Happy Birthday.” Minerva reached up and hugged Harry. His old head of house had fitted in quite nicely into the role of Headmistress of Hogwarts and Harry could see already the similarities between her and Albus. 

“Thank-you. Do you mind if I have a word please?” Harry smiled apologetically at Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Fig, both of whom nodded understandingly and stood up from the table. 

“Have a seat Harry, we’ll be back in a minute with your cake.” The two women disappeared behind the bar at Albus’ bidding and Harry sat down opposite Professor Minerva McGonagall. 

“Well Potter? What word would this be?” Harry smiled at the professor whose eyes sparkled much the same as Albus’ did behind her half moon glasses. 

“Dumbledore said you might know where Severus Snape is.” Harry looked hopefully at the witch but sadly she shook her head. 

“No, I’m sorry Harry the very last we heard from Snape was an extremely poorly written letter of resignation about a week after the last battle. It seemed odd. Severus was always so particular about his writing, yet the letter was barely legible and lacked almost all of his ‘Snapish’ flare.” Harry remembered all too well how neat and precise Snape’s writing had always been. There had always been looping tails and sweeping crosses and not once did he spell anything wrong and the lines of text were always perfectly horizontal on the page. While the information wasn’t what Harry had wanted to hear, it did prove one thing. That the man was still alive or at least he’d survived the last battle if he’d managed to write a letter of resignation, even if it was a poor one. 

“Have you got any ideas where he might be?” Harry inquired again. 

“Not really. There was no return address on the letter. It was delivered by a strange speckled owl, which has never returned to Hogwarts since. Most of what is left of Snape’s family estate is still under Ministry control, so it is very unlikely he’ll be there. The only thing I can tell you that might be of help is a rumor that was circulated around the older Slytherin’s a few years back about Draco Malfoy.” Harry’s interest picked up immediately. The blonde Slytherin had quite turned the tables during the war, he’d turned on his parents and on Voldemort but yet he still hadn’t changed sides. Not much was known about where Draco was during the last battle but it was well known he’d survived the last of the Malfoy family. All the Malfoy estate had become his when the Ministry had concluded that the boy had had absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort. Rumor around ‘Knockturn Alley’ was that he was a recluse, not willing to show his face because of the reputation the ‘Malfoy’ name now had. 

“Draco?” Harry inquired quite stunned that he had something to do with Severus. 

“Yes, I over heard the boys talking about it after a prefect meeting purely by chance of course.” Minerva’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she smiled sideways at Harry. Harry nodded and allowed the professor to go on. “Anyway they were talking about a summer camp of some sort, a place where they were going to spend their holidays. It wouldn’t have meant much but I heard one mention ‘Applegate’ estate.” 

“Huh?” Harry was confused and shook his head in puzzlement at the witch. 

“Applegate was a beautiful old wizarding estate owned by the Snape’s a very long time ago before the war and before Riddle. Apparently the Snape’s gave it to the Malfoy’s as a wedding gift. I don’t really know the specifics of the arrangement but I know the place meant a lot to Severus. I believe he spent some time there as a child. As far as I know the place is still in disrepair but it might be worth checking, you might find Malfoy. If there is one person who might possibly know where Severus Snape is, it’ll be Draco Malfoy.” Harry nodded pensively, now completely lost in thought. “Oooh cake.” Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he heard McGonagall speak. Harry turned around and watched as Mrs. Weasley pushed out a trolley with a large four-tiered cake on top of it. The cake looked beautiful. 

“Alright come on Harry.” Harry didn’t have chance to stand up on his own as the Weasley Twin’s grabbed hold of Harry’s arms and dragged him up to the cake. Slowly the group began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ all the while making Harry blush as he looked around at his gathered group of family and friends. Finally as the song came to an end Harry took a deep breath and blew out his candles, all the while making his wish. When the candles were out there was a cheer and Harry gratefully accepted the piece of cake Mrs. Weasley cut for him. However before Harry could put the cake in his mouth the twins who were still either side of him, pushed the entire cream covered cake into his face smearing it in and making everyone laugh out loud. Harry scraped the cream from his face and licked his hand before turning to glare at the twins who were happily giggling away. It was hard to see the twins as being mature married men, but they were. Having been on a business trip to America the twins had met another set of twins and it had apparently been love at first sight. It stood to reason that Amy and Amanda were wizarding chemists and had quite an input into the brother’s wizarding joke shop creations. 

For the rest of the evening Harry sat with Sirius, Hermione and Ron listening to everyone’s attempts at the really bad muggle Karaoke that Dumbledore had hired for the evening. Harry felt better and he hoped that if he drank enough it would perhaps just for one night, stop the nightmares…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry lay quietly on the couch, staring down at the words he’d written in his leather poetry diary. He couldn’t sleep. Despite the countless glasses fire whisky and his sore throat from singing he hadn’t managed to stave off the nightmares long enough to actually find some rest. It didn’t help either that Hermione was staying the night and so he had been resigned to the couch. Not that Harry minded. Ron and Hermione hardly ever got time to spend together and what Harry could do to help their relationship along was worth the sacrifice of a night on the couch. Mrs. Weasley lived in the hope that someday soon they’d get married, but Harry knew for a fact that Ron wasn’t going to ask until he had enough money to buy his girlfriend a ring and pay for them to get their own apartment together. It was a sweet gesture and Harry had always known Ron was a romantic at heart. Thankfully tonight though Ron had remembered the silencing charms and so Harry was spared the inevitable vocal commentary of what his two best friends were doing undoubtedly on his side of the bed. 

Harry scribbled out another word and replaced it for another, again re reading the phrase to make sure it flowed. Harry hadn’t really ever thought about poetry before the war but as things had become harder to cope with Harry had found an outlet in letting his mind spew out all his frustrations and worries into words on a page. It had come as a shock to Harry to find the words he’d put down turn into poetry, and it was even more surprising to find people wanting to read it. Not that he showed many people his work. Ron said it was depressing. Hermione had said it had feeling. Mrs. Weasley described it as artistic. Sirius told him not to show him because it would be under appreciated as Sirius hated all poetry. Remus had said it was very emotional. All in all the consensus was good but Harry had reservations and so only a select few ever read what he’d written. 

Tonight his mind was filled with thoughts of his Potions Professor. Harry had had so many questions when he’d woken up in hospital after the last battle and it had taken Sirius and Dumbledore a good three days to explain to him everything that had happened. But there had been a blank spot unfilled, where Harry had been separated from the order but unaware of what had been going on. The answers about those minutes leading up to his defeat of Voldemort and directly after it were answers only Severus could provide. 

Harry sat up a little as he heard the door to the bedroom creak open. In the shadow of the moon shining in through the kitchen window Harry watched as Ron’s familiar figure tiptoed across the tiles towards the kitchen. Harry listened as his best friend poured himself a glass of water from the fridge before quietly going to return to the bedroom. 

“I’m awake.” Harry whispered smiling as he watched Ron’s figure freeze the boy jumping so much that he spilt water all over himself. 

“Bloody hell Potter, don’t do that.” Ron whispered harshly as he closed the door to the bedroom again before wandering over to where Harry was still lying flat out on the couch. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered quietly as not to wake up Hermione in the other room. Ron sat down on the end of the couch, having lifted Harry’s feet and rested them back in his lap. 

“Nightmare?” Ron inquired knowing all to well the troubles his best friend went through trying to sleep. It had been Ron in the first few months that’d held Harry night after night when the boy had cried himself to sleep both in physical pain of his injuries and of his mental anguish. It had been a crushing sight to see his best friend so sad but he’d stuck by him and slowly he was getting better. 

“Yeah, thinking about Snape.” Harry whispered as he closed his poetry diary and rolled over onto his back so he could face Ron’s shadowed face in the dark. 

“Ugh, you’re kidding me. I’d be having nightmares too thinking about him.” Ron finished his glass of water and leaned over to put it on the coffee table before slipping his hands beneath the end of Harry’s blanket to keep his hands warm in the cold air of the apartment. Harry threw his best friend a glare but it was lost in the dark and so Harry sighed and continued.

“Ron I need a favor.” Harry smiled as he heard Ron groan knowingly. 

“You always need favors birthday boy.” Ron tickled Harry’s feet making the boy squirm for a moment before Ron relented and gave up the tickle. 

“I know but this is important.” Harry saw Ron nod slowly for Harry to continue. “I need you to find out where Draco Malfoy is for me.” Again Ron groaned and Harry knew what was coming. 

“You know I can’t do that Harry, all personal information at the ministry is confidential.” Harry rolled his eyes glad that it was dark so that Ron couldn’t chastise him and begin lecturing him about the importance of his job and his responsibilities within the Ministry. 

“Come on Ron, all I need is an address, just two lines that’s all I’m asking for. I need to find him.” Harry pleaded with Ron who at length sighed, having bowed easily to Harry’s whims. If there was one thing Ron couldn’t do it was say no to Harry Potter and especially after he’d just got his rocks off with his girlfriend. 

“What makes you think they’re even going to have that kind of information Harry? Not everyone has up to date records at the Ministry.” Ron looked seriously over to Harry who shrugged his shoulders hopefully. 

“Look, even if the information is old I’ve still got somewhere to start looking. Besides his wand is registered I’m sure, as he was a student at Hogwarts after all, so he’ll have been tracked, especially having a known death eater as a father.” Harry watched as Ron looked incredulously over at him. 

“Wand Registration information is definitely not something I can give you Harry.” Harry rolled his eyes not having expected to receive that kind of ‘secret’ information. 

“I’m not asking for his whole file Ron just the important bits that are going to help me find him. I’ll do the rest of the legwork myself I just need a start. Please Ron it is important.” With another exaggerated sigh Ron nodded in reluctant agreement. 

“Fine, I’ll see if I can get into the records tomorrow but I’m not promising anything. Is there anything else you want to know why I’m there?” Ron asked sarcastically not really expecting a reply. 

“Well actually you could get us everything the ministry knows about Applegate estate.” Harry smiled cheekily at Ron who tutted loudly and rolled his eyes before pushing Harry’s feet off his lap and standing up sharply. 

“Right that is it I’m going back to bed before I get conned into doing anything more to jeopardize my job.” Ron threw his hands up in the air and made his way swiftly back towards the bedroom. Harry smiled in success as he snuggled back into his blankets. 

“Thank-you Ronald.” Harry whispered quietly listening as Ron snorted in disgust before the door to the bedroom closed and Ron returned to Hermione’s side. Harry was pleased with himself and as he settled down to try again to find rest. He was almost excited about tomorrow. Perhaps Severus Snape didn’t want to be found but Harry was going to make damn sure he found him, at least long enough to fill in the blanks.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

“Is this it?” Harry asked incredulously as he stared at the single torn piece of paper and its typed A4 companion. Ron rolled his eyes as he sipped from his coke and took another piece of pizza from the tray sitting on the table in front of them. 

“Yeah, you said you wanted an address.” Ron pointed to the torn piece of paper where there were two lines scrawled on it in Ron’s messy handwriting. “So that is his last known address and I told you before I can’t take any papers from the ministry so that is a summary and copy of what was in the file about Applegate estate.” Again Ron pointed to the A4 typed sheet. Harry sighed and nodded understandingly as he quickly scanned through the A4 sheet about the property before staring at the address on the scrap piece of paper. 

“Wales?” Harry asked in disbelief as he re-read the address. Ron swallowed his mouthful of pizza before continuing. 

“Yeah, so. It’s not unusual for wizards to live outside England, especially when it’s only a matter of a short floo trip or an apparition. Besides all the Malfoy property is in Wales so I gather, so it makes sense that’s where he is.” Ron went to pick up another slice of pizza but Harry slapped his hand away as he reached for the piece himself. 

“Do you know anything more about this Applegate estate?” Harry inquired as he took a small bite from his cheese pizza and chewed slowly and thoughtfully. Ron shrugged his shoulders. 

“No, I thought you said you were going to do the leg work.” Ron looked pointedly at Harry who rolled his eyes and continued to eat his piece of pizza as Ron gulped down another coke. Ron had adapted quite well to muggle living and his love of the food had just increased ten fold since discovering the fizzy soda. 

“I was just asking Ron that’s all.” Harry could tell Ron was shitty, he had been able to tell the moment the red head had walked in from the day at work. It was partly why Harry had suggested having pizza for dinner to save Ron cooking. “So what is up with you?” Harry inquired cautiously, as he folded the paper up and put it into his coat pocket. Ron shrugged his shoulders in his deliberately obtuse way. 

“The ministry is talking about sending some of us to Scotland for six months. Apparently there have been some sightings of the Lestrange’s up there.” Ron muttered as he stared into the depths of his sugary drink. 

“Ah, I bet Hermione’s not happy.” Harry watched sympathetically as Ron nodded. 

“Yeah chuckled a complete fit when I told her, said she wasn’t sure what I cared more about, her or my job.” Harry bit his lip as he watched Ron push the ice around in the bottom of his coke glass. Harry hated it when Hermione and Ron fought, as he’d always end up in the middle. Careful as to what he was saying Harry replied. 

“I guess you have to make a decision Ron. Hermione or the work.” Ron looked up cautiously at Harry his value in Harry’s advice extremely high. “If you want my advice, you’re never going to find a girl you love like Hermione again but there are always plenty of other jobs for Auror’s. Now you’ve had some experience and done the ministry approved training you’re more likely to find work in the private sector. Didn’t Bill say Gringott’s were looking for trained professionals?” Ron nodded slowly and Harry smiled weakly. 

“I guess I’ll just think about it.” Harry nodded in agreement, as he finished off his last slice of pizza and drained his glass of water. “So what are you going to do to start looking for ‘Ferret Features’?” Ron inquired changing the subject back to something other than his love life. Harry rolled his eyes. After eight years Ron was still referring to Draco as ‘Ferret Features’ but then again Ron also still hated Professor Snape. 

“I might just go check this ‘Applegate’ place out first, then see if Draco’s still living at this address.” Harry gestured to his coat pocket where the pieces of paper were tucked securely inside. 

“Be careful Harry.” Ron whispered sternly. 

“Yeah I will.” Harry tried to blow Ron’s comment off but the red head was having none of it and grabbed hold of Harry’s arm and made his best friend look him in the eye. 

“No Harry I’m serious.” Ron whispered harshly so that the other muggle patrons of the pizza parlor couldn’t over hear their conversation. “The Malfoy’s were nasty pieces of work, and they were extremely dangerous. I don’t want you getting in over your head and don’t go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong or you’re likely to lose it. If Malfoy says he doesn’t know where Snape is then leave it, there are other ways of finding people and I don’t want you risking anything trying to get information out of that slime ball understood.” Ron looked sternly at Harry who reluctantly nodded having seen the worry clearly in his friend’s eyes. 

”I promise.” Harry whispered sincerely. Ron sighed and nodded in acceptance of the promise before sitting back from the table and burping loudly

“Good, now come on I want to get some videos and chill out.” Harry nodded and having picked up his coat from over the back of the seat joined Ron at the counter paying for the meal. Harry was somewhat concerned that Ron had given him such a stern warning; it was as if his best friend knew something but wasn’t letting on.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

With a sharp pop Harry apperated into the small muggle village in southern Wales. It was raining. Harry ‘tutted’ loudly to himself. Standing in the middle of the stone street, rain drops the size of small saucepans dropping on his head Harry could do little but look upwards and curse the sky. It had been a perfectly lovely morning in London, yet here it seemed the heavens had opened leaving him soaking wet through within the blink of an eye. With there absolutely no point in casting an umbrella charm around him Harry slung his duffle back over his shoulder and trudged down the deserted main street of the village. 

Harry had no idea where he was going and it had surprised him he hadn’t apperated into the middle of a muddy field somewhere instead of the quaint but almost deserted little village. Hermione’s skills in reading the muggle road map of Wales must have actually been quite good. Snuggling down in his coat Harry began the slow walk down the main street. Like most villages, there was a butcher, a bakery, a small grocer come post office and of course a pub. It was hardly surprising that the only place that was open in the entire length of the street was the pub at the end of it and so Harry hurried along towards its warm glowing lights. 

Shaking himself free of some of the water Harry easily stepped through the entrance to the pub into the main bar area. The chatter, laughter and music died down a little as he stood stock still and glanced around at the patrons, all of whom were now staring at him cautiously. With a friendly smile Harry ignored the stares and made his way over to the bar, where a stocky looking bar maid stood polishing a beer glass with her apron. 

“Can I help ye’ lad?” Harry propped himself up on one of the spare worn bar stools between two elderly looking gentlemen. The barmaid cautiously continued cleaning the beer glass as she leant slightly over the bar to address Harry. Harry momentarily had to remember himself as he got an eyeful of the woman’s buxom chest, which was practically spilling out of her floral dress. 

“Yes, I’d like a drink please.” Harry diverted his gaze back up to the woman’s face and watched as she nodded for him to continue. “A beer I think, just a small.” Harry had very rarely ever-ordered muggle beer. His poison of choice had always been firewhisky but he doubted very much whether they sold that here. 

“Only one size lad, but ye’ don’t have to drink it all.” Harry had to hide his disgust as the woman took the beer glass she’d been polishing on her rather unsanitary looking apron and filled it to over flowing with the brown ale, before putting it down on the counter in front of Harry. Harry smiled and handed over the money before stowing the return change back into his leather pouch. The bar maid moved away to serve another customer and Harry took a deep breath and braved a sip of his beer as he glanced around at the other patrons of the pub. Most of the occupants had gone back to their own conversations but some still threw Harry odd glances, before whispering to their friends. Harry had quite forgotten what it was like living in a small rural community, where everyone knew everyone else’s business. That was one thing Harry enjoyed about London was its ability to render anyone faceless in a crowd. Still it was this small village like lifestyle that Harry hoped was going to get him the information he needed. Taking another horrid sip of his beer Harry glanced around the bar looking for a suitable candidate. 

Surprisingly however Harry didn’t even need to leave his stool as a prospective candidate approached him first. 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Harry spun around on his stool to face the old gentleman to his right. The man was about 80 or so and his long gray beard matched his bushy gray eyebrows and his almost white hair. He was dressed in a long camel coloured coat with thick black boots. Harry noted his hands shook slightly as they nursed the half pint of bitter on the bar in front of him. For a moment Harry didn’t think he was the man who had spoken to him as the man never looked up from his beer but a second later he spoke again. “We don’t tend to get outsiders in these parts.” The only acknowledgement Harry got was a slight cock of the man’s head towards him before he turned back to face his beer.

“No I don’t suppose you do, I’m just here looking for someone.” Harry spoke cheerfully hoping to draw the man into further conversation. 

“Someone, or something?” Was the muttered reply and Harry suddenly felt awkward as the man finally turned towards him, a set of beady dark eyes narrowing at him. 

“Someone.” Harry confirmed quickly as the man looked over his appearance with a critical gaze before turning back to his beer, which by now must have been warm. 

“He won’t sell if that’s what you’re here for. You’ll get the same answer he gave all those others like you.” Harry was a little affronted that the man had assumed so much and pointedly glared at the old man who took a long, almost awkward dredge from his glass of ale. 

“I’m sorry I’m not here to buy anything, I’m looking for a Mr. Malfoy.” Harry pressed hoping to dissuade the man from continuing on with his meaningless conversation. 

“Aye, that’s him.” Harry’s ears picked up immediately at the man’s reply, so they were talking about the same thing after all. Pushing aside his barely touched beer Harry turned fully to face the old man beside him. 

“Do you know where I can find him?” Harry inquired hoping that the man would give him a straight answer. 

“I tell you you’re wasting your time.” The man replied stiffly as he drained what was left of his beer, and allowed the bar maid to fill it back up automatically. Harry was becoming quite irritated with the old man and hastily searched through his cloak pockets, pulling out the small scrap of paper that had Malfoy’s supposed address scrawled on it. 

“Just tell me if he’s still living at this address?” Harry pushed the scrap of paper in front of the man’s gaze and watched as the beady eyes read it over before the man nodded slowly. Harry smiled in success and tucked the address back into his coat pocket.

“Thank-you and would it be too much to ask you to point me in the right direction of Mr. Malfoy’s residence?” Harry waited for the man to take another long sip of his beer before the eerily beady eyes looked directly across at him. 

“Turn right out of here and follow the walking track to its end over the bridge. You can’t miss his place.” Harry smiled and nodded and having taken a last thoroughly awful mouthful of beer slung his bag over his shoulder again and walked out of the pub. 

Outside the rain had slowed a little but it was still coming down. With an unidentifiable wave of his hand Harry cast a warming charm around himself and headed off along the well trodden walking track the man had directed him to. 

The walk was fairly steady and Harry enjoyed the fresh air and the country scenery. Harry noticed quickly when the farming pastures he’d previously been walking through turned into estate grounds. The grass was lusher, and there were no cattle or sheep roaming the rolling property. Harry passed through a little wooded glade and took a moment or two to sit on a fallen log for a rest before continuing. As Harry came out of the wooded grove he stopped automatically and stared. There before him was the remains of a manor. The place looked to be in complete ruin, all its windows were boarded up and the stone was crumbling in places, its walls over grown with ivy and runners. Harry sighed inwardly. The place must have been beautiful at one time and it seemed such a shame it had fallen into disrepair. 

The track he’d been following seemed to loop around the edge of the manor and Harry continued on it. It was only when he came to a large, out of place hedge blocking what appeared to be the entranceway into some other part of the manor’s grounds that he stopped. The brambly, looking hedge was at least two meters high so that Harry couldn’t see over it even at a jump. It was thick too, so that Harry could see nothing through it. In such an over run, over grown garden it seemed too structured, too well kept. Harry briefly wondered if he should use a little magic to see past it but no sooner had he reached for his wand than he got the overwhelming feeling of warning. A shudder ripped through Harry’s body and the boy automatically took several steps away from the hedge. Closing his eyes Harry concentrated on the feeling and suddenly it dawned on him. They were magical wards, and strong ones at that. The wards were unlike anything Harry had ever felt before and the boy unconsciously took another step away from the hedge as the twisted, tightly woven branches shuddered in warning. Obviously there was something hidden behind the hedge someone or something didn’t want anyone seeing. 

Harry glanced ahead down the path and could just make out a large wooden bridge at the bottom of the hill. Obviously he was close to finding Malfoy, and it wouldn’t do to be poking around the Blonde’s wards without having first seen him. With another thoughtful glare at the strange hedge Harry continued on down the path, skidding and sliding in the mud of the track. Harry shook off his muddy boots as he reached the wooden bridge that seemed to span a small trickling stream. Harry continued up the hill on the other side of the bridge and was almost relived as he reached the crest and saw a rather large looking sandstone building taking pride and place on the top of the hill over looking the entire valley and village below. 

The rain had now slowed to an occasional drizzle but the clouds still loomed large. With a shake and another flick of his wand Harry dried himself off and headed confidently towards the large oak door of the two-story sandstone building. Stepping up the front steps Harry took hold of the ornate brass knocker and knocked three times on the door before stepping back and waiting. Smoke from the chimneystacks and the warm glow of light from the windows was a sure sign someone was home. 

It was several minutes before Harry heard the patter of feet behind the door, a second before the large oak door slid open just a fraction. To the muggle population the person who answered the door could be forgiven as being a small child but to Harry the creature that’d answered the door was clearly of wizarding variety. A house elf. 

“Can I help you sir?” Came the very un-house elf like reply. Harry smiled to himself. Draco wouldn’t be as stupid as not to teach his servants to answer the door correctly in such a muggle place. 

“I would like to speak with Draco Malfoy please.” For affect Harry casually drew out his wand and folded his arms across his chest. Almost instantly the beady blue eyes that were staring at him from between the crack of the door lit up. 

“You is waiting here why I is getting master sir.” Harry smiled as the house elf spoke again, in a much more ‘house elf’ way. The door shut again and Harry waited patiently as he heard the scurry of feet away from the door. Again it was only half a moment before the door swung open wide to reveal a very familiar blonde. 

“Hello Draco.” Harry beamed brightly as the blonde reeled in shock at who was standing on his front step. Draco didn’t say anything for a second and Harry took the momentary silence to glance over Draco’s appearance. Eight years had certainly made a difference to Draco Malfoy. The blonde was the spitting image of his father only shorter and a little stockier. Harry hadn’t seen Draco since the final battle and even then it had only been a fleeting glance of blonde hair as the cowardly rat, scurried away from the fighting. Draco’s shock didn’t last long and before Harry knew it the blonde’s face was schooled back into the familiar sneer he’d perfected during his school years. 

“Potter.” Draco spat nastily as he looked Harry up and down in disgust. 

“Nice to see you too Malfoy, aren’t you going to invite me in?” Harry could feel the rain beginning to fall again as he stood on the step, face to face with his school archrival. 

“What do you want?” Malfoy snapped completely ignoring Harry’s last comment. Harry was not going to be moved however and merely stuck his hand out to capture a few raindrops in his hand. 

“I would rather we discuss this inside where I’m not in threat of dying of cold.” Harry continued to smile at Draco determined not to be over thrown by the blonde. Harry watched as Draco sneered before glancing back over his shoulder into the house and then turning back to face Harry. 

“I have company.” Was the curt unmoving reply. 

“I’m sure you can break the previous engagement to speak with your old school acquaintance for an hour or two.” Harry raised a knowing eyebrow at Draco who after pursing his lips together in irritation finally relented and nodded. 

“Get in, Misty take Mr. Potter’s coat.” Draco stepped aside from the door and allowed Harry to step inside. Harry smiled in success as the door closed behind him and the house elf in questioned helped him with his coat. Perhaps, just perhaps Harry thought that maybe Draco Malfoy had mellowed with age…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry followed Draco through the warmly lit corridor and into a small sitting room. Harry did a double take as he stepped through the entranceway and saw the two naked women sitting on the rug in front of the fire hearth. Pausing in the doorway Harry tried to keep his eyes to himself as he watched Draco stride over to the two women who greeted him with pretty smiles. 

“Girls time is up, an unexpected guest has arrived.” Harry bit the corner of his lip as he watched Draco gesture casually back at him, as he reached for a pot on the fire surround. Harry blushed slightly as the two women turned to him and sweetly said hello. Harry could do little but smile back at them before purposefully averting his gaze as the two women stood up, unashamed of their lack of clothing. 

“Same time tomorrow Duke?” Harry had to cover his mouth with his hand as he watched the blonde of the two women lean up and kiss Draco sensually on the lips. Draco glared at Harry but nodded quietly at the two women before flinging the handful of floo powder into the fire, turning the warm orange glow bright green. 

“Yes.” Draco muttered as the two women disappeared through the fireplace, having first kissed him deeply on the lips. With the women gone Draco sighed and waved his hand at the fireplace, which returned quickly to its normal glow. “Have a seat.” Draco muttered gesturing with his hand to the leather sofa, which sat in front of an extremely impressive book collection. Harry obediently sat down and took his time looking about the room. The place was immaculate and everything looked very expensive but that was hardly surprising considering who lived there. Everything was done in wooden mahogany, with leather, and rich red velvet furnishings. Draco himself was no less immaculate and seemed to fit perfectly in with his environment. Dressed in a rich burgundy silk robe and a pair of brown suede shoes he looked at home completely. “Drink?” Harry looked up from his curious perusal of Draco’s home to where the wizard was standing at a serving decanter, its contents obviously brandy.

“I’d love one…duke.” Harry couldn’t help himself and smirked widely as Draco glared at him pointedly over his shoulder. Draco poured two balloons of brandy and brought them back over to the fire, handing Harry his before sitting down in the leather chair opposite. “So what’s with the bimbo’s ‘Duke’? Paying for sex now are we?” Harry watched carefully as Draco sipped from his brandy his gaze never leaving Harry’s as he relaxed comfortably in his chair. 

“I assure you Potter, a Malfoy never pays for sex, they’re merely business associates.” Harry looked dubiously at Malfoy who didn’t even bat an eyelid as he slowly swilled the amber liquid around in his glass. 

“And what legitimate business would involve naked women sitting on your rug at 3 in the afternoon?” Harry inquired enjoying the familiar bantering between he and his nemesis. Draco laughed a deep throaty chuckle as he took another sip of his brandy. 

“Property actually Potter, I buy and sell property.” Draco smiled at Harry before adding quickly. “…Of the land variety of course.” Harry knew that evil little grin but chose to ignore it as he sipped from his own balloon of brandy. “So what do I owe for the pleasure of your company this afternoon? I don’t assume you want to purchase any land at all?” Harry chuckled and shook his head. 

“No I’m here looking for someone.” Harry didn’t miss the suspicious glance that Draco threw him over the rim of his brandy glass before returning to his usual vicious scowl. 

“Looking for someone that sounds awfully interesting but I’m afraid I can’t help you. I know less people here than I did while I was at school.” Draco looked far too smug and sarcastic and Harry was forced to hold his tongue. He needed to find out if Draco knew anything about Snape and it wouldn’t do to go insulting his host until he’d got that information. 

“That doesn’t matter, I’m only looking for one person and I’m pretty sure you know who he is.” Harry waited for Draco to reply and was quite surprised by how quickly it seemed Draco lost his temper. 

“Cut the crap Potter and tell me why you are really here?” Harry raised a steady eyebrow at Draco who downed what was left of his brandy in one go. Fine if Draco wanted it short and sweet he’d get it. 

“I want to know where Severus Snape is.” Harry watched carefully as Draco’s gaze narrowed at him for a moment before the blonde haired wizard barked out loudly in laughter. 

“You’re looking for Snape? Are you kidding me Potter?” Draco stood up from his chair and walked easily from the room, Harry angrily rose up as well and followed Draco determinedly from the room and down the hall. 

“I’m serious Malfoy, I want to know where he is?” Harry followed Draco into a kitchen of some sort. On the benches around the kitchen were ten odd plates of different food all of them cooling with wire nets over them. Harry thought it strange but didn’t say anything as Draco poured himself a glass of fresh pumpkin juice not even bothering to offer Harry a glass. 

“What so you can turn him in to the authorities, have him serve his time in Azkaban for services to the dark lord? I don’t think so Potter, I wouldn’t tell you where he was even if I knew.” Draco leant against the bench full of meals and drained his glass of juice as Potter paused and stared at him. 

“So you don’t know where he is?” Harry inquired angrily watching as Draco smiled at him with the smart arse expression Harry hated. 

“No I don’t know where he is. If he’s got any sense he’s skipped the country.” Malfoy casually shrugged his shoulders and turned to rinse his glass in the sink. Harry however didn’t believe the blonde; there was something in those menacingly blue eyes that wasn’t quite being honest. 

“What’s with all the meals Malfoy, too much there for just you living alone?” Harry took another tact and gestured at the still steaming meals littering the bench. Draco looked over the meals before sniffing indignantly at Harry’s comment. 

“I don’t get a lot of time to cook during the week so I have the house elves cook my weeks meals in one go so that I can just heat them up when I get home from work.” Draco looked challengingly at Harry who nodded suspiciously and continued to glance around the small kitchen. A flyer sitting on a pin board above the bench caught his attention. It was a receipt from the Apocathary Supplies store in Diagon Alley. 

“Brewing your own potions now are we Draco?” Draco glanced over to the pin board and smiled smugly at what Harry had just gestured to. 

“I make my own massage oils and lubricants if you must know Potter.” Draco sneered at Harry who was still dubious that Malfoy wasn’t telling the truth. However before Harry could inquire again regarding Snape’s whereabouts Malfoy had butted in. “If you’re going to inquire about every thing in my life Potter you’re wasting your time. I told you, I don’t know where Severus Snape is. Now if you don’t mind I believe you’ve over stayed your welcome.” Harry took a conscious step back as Draco drew out his wand again and pointed it directly at Harry. 

“Alright Malfoy, I’m going.” Harry held his hands up in surrender as he turned and began walking from the kitchen and down the hall back towards the front door. The house elf that had taken his coat and bag was already waiting for him at the door and Harry took his time pulling the coat and bag back over his shoulder. Out the corner of his eye Harry noticed a familiar leather money pouch on the hallstand and quick as lightening he grabbed it and stowed it into his pocket. Slowly Harry turned around to face Malfoy who had finally followed him out of the kitchen and was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Harry to leave. “Well thank-you for having me.” Harry beamed sarcastically at Draco who snorted in disgust and rolled his eyes. Misty opened the door and Harry glanced out, it was still raining. Harry took a step out onto the stone entrance way but paused and glanced back in at Draco. “Just before I go.” Harry mentioned as he turned back around to face the blonde. “Do you know where Applegate estate is?” Draco sneered. 

“You’re standing on it Potter.” With that curt reply the door was slammed sharply in Harry’s face leaving the wizard standing quietly alone in the rain again. 

“Thought so.” Harry whispered to himself as he glanced around at the surrounding grounds and back down the hill to where he could just see the crumbling roof of the ruined manor house amongst the overgrown trees. Going into his pocket Harry drew out Draco’s money pouch and emptied the contents into the palm of his hand. There were various Knuts and Galleons, a few fluff coated sweets, some scraps of paper and few muggle bankcards, but the one thing that did catch Harry’s eye was a shimmering business card. 

‘Cretan’s Cures for Cruel Curses, Shop 9 ⅝ KnockTurn Alley, Floo Directory 19896’. 

Harry smiled in success as he tucked the business card back into his pocket before replacing everything else in the pouch. Holding the sealed pouch in his hand Harry flicked his wand at it and returned it to its place on Draco’s hall stand. 

“Wasn’t too bad after all.” Harry chuckled to himself as he glanced back at the house he’d just exited before closing his eyes and disappearing with a sharp pop.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

“So tell me again why we’re doing this Harry?” Ron grumbled as he pushed his way through the crowded Diagon Alley. Harry looked over at his best friend and rolled his eyes as the pair finally made it through the ‘Sale Time’ crush to get to the practically deserted entrance into the KnockTurn Alley.

“Because I think Draco’s hiding something.” Harry pushed the shimmering business card into Ron’s hand. The red head glanced at it pensively for a moment before looking up at Harry for an explanation. 

“I found it in Draco’s money pouch.” Ron’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at what Harry had just told him.

“You mean you went snooping through Draco Malfoy’s personal things and you stole it! Harry I warned you about this sort of thing.” Ron went to push the business card back into Harry’s possession and storm away but Harry was quicker and grabbed hold of his best friend’s arm before he could escape. 

“It’s a business card Ron, you can’t steal business cards they’re usually free.” Harry looked pointedly at his friend who shook his head still in disbelief. 

“Yeah, free off the counter of the shop you’re in not out of someone’s wallet Harry!” Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. 

“A minor technicality Ron that’s all.” Harry brushed off Ron’s concern and began to drag his friend down the darkened, seedy alleyway of the less reputable part of Diagon Alley. “What I’m more interested in, is why Draco who supposedly is dealing in a reputable property business, is in possession of such a business card?” Harry looked to Ron who shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“I don’t know why Harry. Lots of ‘reputable’ wizards buy things from shops down here. For instance my dad used to buy ‘Gnome’ repellant down here because you could only buy the ‘legal’ watered down shit that doesn’t work in Diagon Alley.” Ron looked pointedly at Harry who sighed heavily and continued to drag Ron down the alleyway, very much aware of the sets of beady evil eyes watching them from closed doorways and dusty shop windows. 

“Yes alright that’s true but a ‘ dark arts curse breaker’ Ron? What would Draco want with a dark arts curse breaker if he wasn’t dabbling in dark arts still?” Harry raised his eyebrow in challenge to Ron who pursed his lips together in thought for a moment before finally shrugging his shoulders in reply. Harry smiled secretly to himself having finally broken Ron’s reasoning. “See, you’re intrigued as I am now aren’t you?” Harry watched as Ron rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly as Harry steered them down a settled of crumbling stairs, getting slowly closer towards the right numbered shop. 

“I suppose anything is possible Harry if what you’re telling me about the women lying naked in his lounge is anything to go by.” Ron looked at Harry who chuckled softly as two-cloaked figures swept past them, their faces hidden beneath the low hoods. There was certainly a strange clientele who visited KnockTurn Alley. Harry slowed them to a stop outside a cramped looking set of shops and quietly pointed to the sign hanging above the doorway. 

‘Cretan’s Cures for Cruel Curses’

Harry smiled and took the shrunken package out of his pocket and flicked his wand at it, enlarging his invisibility cloak to normal size. 

“So what exactly am I supposed to be asking about Harry?” Ron glanced across at his best friend who had already pulled the invisibility cloak about himself and had not completely disappeared. 

“Just ask after Malfoy’s account or something, use your imagination Ron.” Ron felt the sweep of air past him as Harry stepped up the steps towards the door. 

“And tell me again why I’m doing this and you’re not?” Ron whispered as he pushed open the door to the shady looking store and stepped inside. 

“Because I’d be instantly recognizable and they wouldn’t tell me anything.” Harry whispered back as he glanced slowly about the seemingly deserted store. 

“Oh and they’re just going to tell me everything too, when I’m an Auror for the ministry.” Ron muttered as he approached the counter and rang the rusty looking bell beside the till. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and swept around the store. Just like most stores down in KnockTurn Alley this one was dusty, and full of horrible looking dark wizarding implements and supplies. It was dark too with only a few minimal candles lighting the store. A moment or two after Ron had rung the bell the curtain into the back of the store swung open and a old witch, with a big warty nose and long straggly gray hair stepped up to the counter. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Ron grimace as the woman smiled at him, her green teeth practically falling from her gums and her grossly deformed right eye rotating uncontrollably around in her head. 

“Can I help you sir?” She croaked her voice practically non-existent. 

“Um, I was wondering if I could inquire about an account.” Harry nodded to himself as he watched Ron’s professionalism as an Auror step in, despite the fact he could see his best friends hand resting on his wand in the pocket of his robes. 

“No accounts, only gold.” The woman croaked again her grotty, twisted hand shaking against her chest. 

“Ah, well then I suppose gold will have to do. I’ve actually been sent by a sick friend of mine to collect his order for the month. He’s too ill to collect it himself but he sent me along instead.” Harry quietly crept around the back of the counter and into the back of the shop, all the while listening to Ron as he talked to the woman. 

“Name.” She croaked again and Ron happily supplied Draco Mafloy’s name. Harry was sure he heard the woman’s voice go up a pitch at the mention of the name but couldn’t be too sure he wasn’t hearing things. 

The back of the shop was small but it was completely stocked to the brim with potions, bubbling cauldrons and dusty tombs. The place reminded him of Snape’s potion classroom only it was far stuffier and the combined bubbling of the 15 odd cauldrons sitting on heat around the room left a stagnant purple haze in the air. Harry cautiously covered his mouth with his hand as he moved over to where an open tomb was lying on a bench beside some very ominous looking pickled creatures in jars. The text unfortunately was in ancient goblin text and Harry had no idea what it said. Harry was still perusing the bubbling cauldrons when he heard the small ding of the cash till ringing up the bill. With a quick dash Harry was back out into the main shop area and could hardly believe that Ron was carrying a brown paper bag with what appeared to be a small vial of potion inside of it. Harry smiled as Ron politely waved at the woman who merely smiled her rotten smile as he exited the shop. Harry swept out of the door at the same time as Ron did and followed the red head a little way back up the Alley until he stopped and spun around twice. 

“Harry? Harry? Potter, where are you?” Ron whispered as he spun around his hand flaying about trying to find his friend. Harry chuckled and dropped the invisibility cloak.

“I’m here.” Harry chuckled as Ron practically jumped out of his skin as he spun around to face the smiling face of his best friend. 

“Bloody hell Harry, don’t do that.” Ron snapped sharply as he clutched his hand to his chest in an effort to slow his racing heart. 

“Sorry, what did you find out?” Harry shrunk the invisibility cloak again and put it in his pocket as he passed Harry the brown paper bag with the vial of potion inside. 

“Not much, he collects it weekly not monthly and it costs a fortune. You owe me forty three galleons for that!” Ron whispered pointedly as he gestured to the potion that Harry had taken out of its bag and was inspecting in the dim light. The potion was clear but thick like glue. It shimmered when it caught the light and Harry wasn’t sure but he thought he could see some kind of black things floating in it. 

“Yeah, I’ll pay you back when we get home.” Harry muttered as he put the potion back into the paper bag having found the bottle free of labeling. “Did you find out what it was?” Harry inquired hoping that he hadn’t pushed his friend too far. 

“Nup, got no idea but she did mention that it was hardly ever asked for, said Mr. Malfoy was her best customer.” Harry nodded and put the bottle away in his coat pocket as the pair of them finally walked back out onto the main street of Diagon Alley where the crowds were just as busy as they’d been before, certainly a far cry from the desolate KnockTurn alley. “Come on Hermione’s meeting us at Socrates’ Sandwich Salon.” Ron led the way through the crowd and Harry trailed after him towards the eatery his mind still on the potion in his pocket. What could Draco possibly want with a ‘curse potion’ every week; the blonde had appeared perfectly able bodied when he’d seen him on Sunday. Harry’s thoughts came to halt though as Harry heard Hermione’s voice calling down to them from the second floor balcony of the ‘Sandwich Salon’. Ron smiled and ordered for both Harry and himself on the way through the packed restaurant, and up the stairs to the second balcony where Hermione was sitting with her book. 

“I thought you two were never going to get here!” Hermione laughed as she shifted across on her seat to allow Ron and Harry to sit down around the table as well to wait for their meal. 

“Yeah this place is packed.” Ron laughed as he leaned across and gave Hermione a soft kiss on the lips in greeting. 

“So how was the meeting with Draco Harry?” Harry stared in shock at Hermione for a moment before turning to glare at Ron who had the good grace to blush and shrug his shoulders. 

“You know I can’t lie to her Harry, sorry mate.” Harry rolled his eyes. He had hoped to keep this a secret for the time being. It wouldn’t do for anyone else hearing about his quest to find professor Snape, after all the wizard was still wanted by the ministry for questioning about his role in Voldemort’s reign. Admittedly Hermione just wasn’t anyone and wouldn’t tell a sole but Ron had promised to hold his tongue. 

“Fine, he’s still a slimy git accept with longer hair and slightly taller.” Harry smiled at Hermione who nodded not really that surprised. 

“Did you find the professor?” Hermione inquired again choosing her words carefully as a family of wizards took up the table next to them. 

“No.” Harry shook his head just as their meal arrived at the table, via a self-levitating tray. The trio took their respective meals from the waiterless tray and with a pop the tray disappeared, leaving the three friends to eat their meal in peace.

They ate in relative silence for the next half an hour, exchanging polite conversation about this and that until something struck Harry and the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion, pushing it across the table to Hermione who was snuggled in Ron’s arms sipping on her milkshake. 

“What’s this?” Hermione sat up from Ron and took the potions bottle holding it up to the light to inspect the contents like Harry had done down KnockTurn Alley. 

“I don’t know” Harry whispered as Hermione uncorked the bottle and wafted a little of the fragrance into her nose. 

“Smells musky, perhaps a medicine?” She mentioned quickly as she put it back into his brown paper bag. Harry smiled and nodded. 

“I was wondering if you could find out what it was for me?” Harry noticed the way Ron was glaring at him, obviously not happy about having his girlfriend involved with Harry’s search. “Strictly hush, hush though Hermione.” Harry looked pointedly at Hermione who glanced suspiciously between Harry and Ron before looking back at Harry sternly. 

“Where did you get it?” She inquired dubiously, her lips pursing together and her arms automatically folding across her chest, having known her best friend and boyfriend had been up to something. 

“Only on a need to know basis ‘mione. I just need to find out what it is, and what it does, but if you don’t think you’re up to a challenge…” Harry reached for the brown paper bag with the potion inside it, knowing all too well what his best friends’ personality was like. Almost instantly Hermione snatched it back and put it into her purse. 

“Fine, but you will tell me what it is you two are up to or if I find out this is a prohibited substance I’ll turn it into the authorities!” Hermione looked pointedly at Harry who reluctantly nodded. 

“Alright but let’s not talk here, tonight at our place instead.” Harry offered to which end Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at his two friends as he rose from the table having finished off the last swig of his own pumpkin juice. “Great I’ll see you tonight Hermione and you when you get home from work!” Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek before pointing knowingly at Ron who inclined his head in agreement. With a wave Harry disappeared downstairs and out into the chaos of Diagon Alley, leaving his two best friends shaking their heads in amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

“It is an inhibitor potion.” Ron and Harry looked up from their game of chess as the fireplace burst into flame and Hermione stepped confidently through into the living room. Ron barely caught the wad of parchment Hermione flung at him as his bushy haired girlfriend slammed the potion down onto the table scattering the chess pieces onto the floor.

“I wish you’d use the door Hermione.” Harry muttered as he glanced cautiously over into the kitchen and the kitchen window to see if their neighbor was watching. Thankfully it seemed the old bat had something better to do with her time that afternoon. 

“It’s illegal in seven different districts and you can only buy it on the black market. Now I demand you tell me what’s going on before I report you both to the ministry!” Hermione was obviously on a power trip, and Harry inwardly swore to himself as his best friend towered over him and Ron, her hands on her hips and her face schooled into an expression of terrifying proportions. 

“It was his idea!” Ron was quick to jump in and pointed accusingly at Harry who could do little but shake his head and glare at Ron for being so weak. Admittedly Hermione Granger was a formidable foe when riled but Harry was sure she’d come to her senses once she heard the story. 

“Hermione just relax for a moment and just tell me what else you found out about it.” Harry gestured to potions bottle but watched in mild irritation as the young witch shook her head defiantly as she folded her arms over her chest. 

“No Harry, you’ll tell me what’s going on! I thought you were just looking for Snape!” Hermione looked mildly hurt that Harry hadn’t been honest with her and he could nothing but sigh heavily and nod in reluctant agreement. 

“Alright fine, it came from a shop in KnockTurn Alley. ‘Cretan’s Cures for Cruel Curses’.” Harry watched as Hermione’s expression softened a little, although her arms were still folded across her chest and her lips were still pursed tightly together in irritation. When she didn’t say anything Harry took it as a sign to continue. “Ron brought it today for me, after I found the shops’ business card in Malfoy’s house.” Harry cautiously left out the bit about him having stolen the card from Malfoy’s wallet knowing already that Hermione would have something to say about going down KnockTurn Alley. 

“What’s Malfoy doing purchasing things from a shop in KnockTurn Alley, I thought he was acquitted of all ‘dark arts’ charges. Ronald?” Hermione looked to Ron who quickly nodded in agreement with his girlfriend, having himself been there at Malfoy’s trial at the Ministry. 

“That’s what I thought Hermione, so I had Ron go into this place and pretend to be picking up Malfoy’s order, and that’s what the woman gave him.” Harry gestured to the potions bottle that Hermione had slammed down on the table. 

“Yeah, she mentioned he picks it up every week.” Ron added having seemingly come out of his shell again when it was clear Hermione was going to rip his head off. 

“Every week?” Hermione inquired her brow furrowing. “That’s strange.” Harry didn’t comment on Hermione’s aside and merely continued explaining to her what was going on. 

“Anyway, the only reason I went to this place was because I knew Malfoy was lying when I asked him about Snape.” Hermione nodded hardly surprised that a Malfoy would lie. 

“What did he do?” She inquired again as she sat herself down on the edge of the sofa that Ron was stretched out on. 

“He got all defensive, told me he wouldn’t tell me even if he knew because I’d probably hand Snape over to the authorities.” Harry paused as he remembered what else had triggered his belief that Malfoy was lying. “Oh and he had all these meals laid out on the bench, he said he didn’t have time to cook for himself because of his work, but he had house elves, surely they’d be cooking his meals on a day to day basis.” Hermione nodded in agreement at Harry’s reasoning. “Then there was the ‘Apocathary’ receipt. He reckons he’s brewing his own oils and lubricants but going on what he said about being busy with work, I doubt very much whether he’d have time to spend making potions and lotions for himself.” 

“He sounds like the good old Malfoy to me.” Ron muttered his hatred of the blonde never cooling even when school had finished. 

“Yeah he was just like the old Malfoy, shady, self assured and completely anal.” Harry shook his head and sniffed indignantly at how ignorant the blonde had been. 

“Anything else Harry?” Hermione inquired still intent on hearing what else Harry had to say in regards to his visit to Draco. 

“Nothing much, just that he said he dealt in property now, and some weird muggle in the pub in the village said Draco wouldn’t sell something.” Harry shrugged his shoulders casually not really fussed about the other information but then he remembered something and looked guiltily up at his friends. “Oh and then there was the strange hedge.” 

“What strange hedge? You didn’t tell me about any strange hedge!” Ron sat up immediately from where he’d been lounging on the couch, gently stroking Hermione’s back. Harry bit his lip guiltily as he glanced from Hermione back to Ron who was now glaring at him for not having told him everything. 

“I forgot honestly Ron.” Harry was lying, he’d done nothing but think about the hedge since he’d left the estate but he hadn’t mentioned it to Ron, knowing his best friend would have hit the roof. “Malfoy’s living on the grounds of ‘Applegate’ estate and I had to walk past what I assume was the original manor house to get to where Draco’s living in this cottage type thing. Well the place is pretty overgrown and in disrepair but there was this one perfectly trimmed, perfectly looked after hedge about two meters high and so tightly entwined with branches and leaves you can’t see through it. When I got near it the thing shuddered and I got the shock of my life when I realized the hedge was surrounded by wards. Magical wards that is.” Harry watched as Ron threw his hands up in the air in despair and got up hastily to begin pacing backwards and forwards past the fireplace. 

“Honestly how am I supposed to keep you from doing stupid stuff if you’re leaving out details like that Harry!” Ron looked incredulously at Harry who sighed and rolled his eyes at Ron’s dramatics. After the last battle Ron had become fiercely protective of him, it was partially the reason the pair of them slept in the same bed. Ron was always afraid something was out to get Harry, to the point he was now becoming paranoid. 

“It’s okay Ron I’m fine, it just gave me a shock that was all. They were strong; unlike anything I’d seen or felt before. I really felt uncomfortable standing near them but I didn’t test them and I didn’t linger I just moved on and nothing happened alright so don’t get your knickers in knot about it.” Ron pouted at Harry dramatically his arms now folded across his chest much like Hermione had done when she’d first stepped into the apartment. Harry smiled as he heard Hermione tut loudly next to him, as she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh stop being a jerk Ron and just sit down. Harry’s a big boy now I’m sure he can look after himself, can’t you Harry.” Hermione pulled Ron back down into the sofa beside her as she glanced knowing across at Harry who nodded in agreement. “Is that all Harry?” 

“Yeah, that’s everything. Now are you going to tell me about this Inhibitor Potion?” Harry waited patiently as Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“Alright, the Inhibitor Potion is designed to stop or slow down the process of a curse on a person’s body.” Harry leant forward on his elbows intently listening to Hermione, who had slipped automatically into lecture mode. Harry wasn’t sure where the witch had found time in her busy schedule to analyse the potion but he was certainly grateful. “An Inhibitor is specifically created to react with both a curses characteristic and the body in which it’s taken hold of. This one has been created for a dark curse, specifically a blood curse but it’s impossible to tell you which one by name without seeing the person who the potion has been made for. All I can tell you is that it slows down the curses progress and prolongs the life of the victim, until a proper cure or counter curse can be found.” Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and then back to Harry whose brow was furrowed in deep thought. 

“Then if it’s helping someone, why is it illegal?” Ron inquired of his girlfriend who seemed rather impressed Ron had kept up with her. 

“Because of its ingredients Ronald. For a start it’s made with the yolk of a dragon’s egg. Dragon’s are a protected species, also there is a multitude of other dark ingredients that go into it depending on the curse it’s trying to stop, that’s why it’s illegal Ron.” Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. 

“That’s probably why it cost so bloody much too.” Ron muttered to himself remembering how hard it was to hand over that amount of gold to a shopkeeper. Admittedly Harry had paid him back but it had been painful giving the money away all the same. 

“I wouldn’t like to be Draco paying for it every week, although I wouldn’t like to be the person he’s buying it for either.” Hermione commented quickly when it seemed Harry was lost in his own thought. 

“Why do you say that?” Harry looked up sharply at Hermione’s comment. 

“Judging from what you said about Draco buying it weekly, I’d say who ever was cursed would be likely in the final stages, either of death or permanent disability. If they’ve resorted to paying for this stuff I’d say it would be a pretty serious curse with no likely hood of finding a cure.” An expression of fear swept over Harry’s face suddenly as he thought of the worst-case scenario. 

“I think its Snape he’s buying it for.” Harry whispered sharply as he stood up from the couch and ran into the bedroom returning a moment later in his cloak, with his bag and wand. 

“You’re just assuming it’s for Snape Harry, don’t go jumping ahead.” Hermione shot up from the couch, as did Ron as they realised Harry was intending to go out and undoubtedly do something incredibly stupid.

“She’s right Harry, Malfoy did say he didn’t know where Snape was, and besides why wouldn’t Snape be brewing this ‘potion’ for himself, he did claim to be one of the best.” Ron looked determinedly at his friend but Harry shook his head in refute as he moved towards the door leading from the apartment. 

“But Hermione just said the curse was ‘serious’ what if he’s too sick to make his own. No, I’m going after Malfoy now.” Harry tried to push his way past Ron to the door but his friend held him back. 

“No Harry, confronting Malfoy is just asking for trouble. Draco’s not 16 any more he’s a fully grown wizard and he’s got a hell of a lot more experience behind him than when you were fighting with him a school. He’s perfectly within his rights to hex the shit out of you if you push him to far and I won’t see you do something so stupid as provoke him just in case our greasy old potions master is getting what he deserved!” Harry could hardly believe Ron had just said what he had and the boy stepped back from his friend in disgust. 

“What he deserved?” Harry questioned in disbelief. “You can hardly talk Ronald; did your Dad deserve to die just because he was fighting for a cause he believed in? Did Seamus deserve to die because he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?” Harry watched as Ron lowered his head against his chest in defeat, already knowing he’d said the wrong thing. “Besides who said I was going to confront him? I’m brave but not completely devoid of intelligence. I was going to follow him.” 

“Another words stalk him.” Hermione whispered angrily. “Stalking is illegal Harry.” 

“Stalking. Following. Just technicalities Hermione.” Harry flippantly brushed her comment off with a wave of his hand as he reached down and grabbed the potion from the table and tucked it into his cloak pocket. 

“Technicalities are going to get you killed Harry.” Ron whispered his eyes still downcast as he moved aside to allow his best friend to pass. 

“I thought you were done with all this Harry, I though we’d had enough of running around after adventures in school!” Hermione walked over to Ron who instantly buried his face into his girlfriend’s chest as Hermione wrapped her arms supporting about his shoulders. Whenever Ron’s dad came up in conversation it always reduced the boy to tears without fail. 

“This isn’t about adventure Hermione, it’s about a person, a person I care for even if the rest of the world doesn’t. You might not believe he did anything significant in the war but I do, and I want to find out what that was before he too becomes another victim of Voldemort’s reign.” Harry opened the door to the flat sparing only a momentary glance back at the couple locked in each others embrace in the middle of the lounge. “If I’m not back by next week tell Sirius what I did.” With that Harry swept out of the door and as he ran down the stairs he disappeared into thin air with a sharp audible pop.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Harry sat quietly in the grass chewing a dry cracker with a smidgen of cheese. Three whole days he’d followed Draco around, and in that time he’d found nothing accept what he already knew. Draco was as he’d said he was working in property. Harry had seen no less than ten clients a day coming and going from the little house on the hill. The clientele varied, from muggles to wizards both rich and poor. Some brought their families and stayed only an hour, others brought nice looking women and stayed for dinner. All in all Draco was doing nothing the ministry would consider illegal, even his paper work seemed to be all above order. Harry had taken his time to look over the place too, and had found nothing untoward. Harry had followed Draco into town, and even into Diagon Alley for his weekly shopping excursion. Harry had almost swallowed his tongue when he’d watched the blonde go into KnockTurn Alley but he’d merely been picking up his supply of potion, which he stowed in his cloak pocket along with everything else. Harry noted that the potion he picked up he placed on the mantel above his brandy decanter. There was a set routine Draco went through during the day and at night and Harry had become accustomed to it within the first 24hours. Today however there was a change in air, Harry could feel it. 

Draco had risen early and taken a quick breakfast in the kitchen. Harry had followed him round the house with a watcher charm from room to room as the blonde, washed, changed and dressed for the day ahead. Unlike the muggle trousers and vest he wore usually, today he dressed in his wizarding robes, royal blue with gold piping. Harry watched as the blonde collected all of the meal plates from the kitchen placing them in a large basket with a cloth draped over the top. Harry had watched the night before as the house elves had prepared the meals, each of them different but each carefully measured and placed on the plates. This morning however the plates had been wrapped in cheese clothe and collected together in the basket for Draco. Alone this meant nothing but it was as Harry saw Draco pick up the potion bottle from the mantel and stow it in the basket with the meals that Harry knew he’d hit gold. 

Harry stuffed his half eaten cracker into his pocket quickly and stood up from his seat in the middle of the field, the invisibility cloak shifting easily with him. Draco tucked his cloak around him tighter against the brisk morning air as he set off down the hill towards the bridge. Harry followed him close enough to keep up but half a step behind so as to avoid possible detection. Passing over the bridge Draco paused a while to look down into the stream below before continuing up the steep slope on the other side towards the old manor. Harry moved quicker and got closer to Draco as the blonde reached the heavily warded hedge. Draco paused in front of the hedge and Harry watched as the blonde waved his wand in front of it. The air seemed to crackle with the intensity of the magic contained in such a small space. For a moment it didn’t seem like anything had happened but a second later a small space appeared in the tightly twisted branches of the hedge. Draco passed easily through, but Harry had to run to make it through behind the blonde before the space closed up again with a shuddering crackle of magic. Panting Harry paused to glance around the new area. 

The place was desolate compared to the world beyond the barrier. The charred remains of a garden littered the ground and a crumbling water feature sat idle in the center of a paved garden path. Draco followed the path and Harry hurriedly ran to keep up with the blonde. The path wound its way around the crumbling old manor until finally it pitted out into longish grass. Harry continued to follow Draco, under what Harry assumed use to be a large arbor. At the far end of the arbor Harry could see a stone cottage. Smoke was rising from it’s chimney but the gray cloud never made it higher than the over grown willow trees surrounding it as a magical spell of some sort made it disappear. The entire place seemed to crackle with magic and Harry stuck as close to Draco as he dared. The blonde reached the door to the stone cottage and knocked twice. Harry was almost stunned to hear a very familiar voice call Draco inside. 

‘Snape’. Harry whispered to himself as he forgot himself for a moment and lost his opportunity to get inside the cottage with Draco. Harry swore as he tried the door and found it locked. Harry had a feeling that if he used any sort of magic in this place the entire valley would shake with the wards, so instead of pulling out his wand in an attempt to get inside he clambered around the outside of the cottage to the nearest window. 

The window was small and grubby but Harry eagerly rubbed a small patch of dirt away so that he could see inside. The first thing he saw was Draco in what appeared to be a small kitchen unpacking the plates of meals and putting them into a small refrigerated cupboard. Pushing his nose closer to the glass Harry could just see a chair through the entranceway of the kitchen into a living room of some sort. There was a fire he could see but nothing much else. In the chair he could just make out a familiar top of black hair. Harry smiled to himself glad at least that the potions professor had survived. Not being able to see much through the dirty glass, Harry instead listened to the conversation going on inside.

“You said you wanted chicken this week so I had the butcher slaughter two fresh yesterday.” Harry remembered following Draco into the village below for the chickens and had wondered what they would be for. Now he knew. 

“Thank-you.” Was the quiet reply, shortly before a sickly cough echoed around the cottage. Harry grimaced at the cough as he watched through the glass as Draco exited the kitchen with the potion vial in his hand. What Harry had thought about the potion was automatically confirmed as true as he watched Draco hand Severus the potion. When the vial was returned it was empty and Harry watched as Draco stowed the empty bottle back into his cloak pocket. 

“You’ll never guess who came visiting on Sunday.” Harry saw Draco move out of eyeshot, the blonde obviously doing something else in the living room. Snape however remained in the chair, only the top of his black hair visible from behind the chair. “Potter!” Draco continued obviously accustomed to not waiting for a reply from Snape. Harry frowned as he watched Draco move back into view carrying a blanket, which he draped over Snape in the chair and began tucking it around him carefully. “Came snooping around the place asking for you. I told him to fuck off and that you’d skipped the country.” Draco smiled as he knelt down beside the chair Snape was sat in. “Wouldn’t you think they’d just let you be, without the bastards having to come looking. I thought we’d dealt with that after the last lot of Auror’s came asking questions.” Harry was stunned by what he’d heard and automatically his thoughts turned to Ron. His friend knew all along and yet he hadn’t told Harry. Trying to reign in his anger Harry concentrated back on the scene inside the cottage. “Don’t worry I doubt Potter will be back and I’ll see to it personally that he doesn’t.” Draco smiled warmly at the man in chair in front of him, his hand automatically reaching up to clasp the hand that was resting on the arm of the chair. Harry had never in his entire life scene Draco Malfoy express compassion and it was a shock. 

For the next half an hour Harry sat listening to the conversation inside the cottage. Draco doing most of the talking, telling Snape about his business, his clients and their whores. Occasionally Harry would hear Snape cough but very little else was said. Finally though Draco rose from his knelt position beside Snape and told the other wizard he’d see him again the same time next week. Harry quietly heard Snape acknowledge the blonde before a soft kiss on the forehead was exchanged and Draco grabbed his now empty basket and exited the cottage. Harry knew he had to leave knowing there was no way else out of the secret garden but he was extremely reluctant. Snape sounded ill, and Harry didn’t want to wait to speak to him, yet he was being forced to. With a glance back at the cottage Harry followed Draco back up the path and through the warded hedge back onto the main track leading to Draco’s home. Harry watched as Draco disappeared back down the hill and across the bridge to his own home before he pulled the invisibility cloak from his body and sucked in a large breath of fresh air. Harry didn’t know what to feel. Inside his heart broke for the man alone in the cottage but at the same time he felt hurt and angered that his best friend hadn’t told him he’d known about it all along. With a steadying breath Harry tucked his cloak back into his pocket having shrunken it and with a shake of his head to clear his thoughts apperate back to London with a sharp crackling pop.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry sat quietly in the darkened apartment his hands gripping the arms of the chair as he stared at the closed front door, waiting. He’d heard the car pull up downstairs and now he listened to the soft pad of his best friends footsteps up the stairs. There was a jangle of keys in the lock along with a whisper of magic before the door opened and the unsuspecting red head stepped inside. Harry braced himself as he watched his best friend reach for the light switch, illuminating the apartment instantly. 

“Harry!” Ron looked stunned to see his friend and went to run over and see how he was doing, but Harry quickly raised his wand and aimed it squarely at Ron’s chest, making the wizard come to a complete halt in the middle of the lounge. “Harry what’s wrong, where have you been for the past four days?” Ron looked cautiously from Harry’s wand to his best friends expressionless face. “Harry?” Ron tried again wondering if his friend had been stupefied. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Harry voice was cold an unfeeling as he addressed his best friend. Harry had had a lot of time to think and finally he’d worked it out. 

“I…No Harry….You’ve got to understand.” Ron stumbled over his words and attempted to move over to where Harry sat but Harry was quicker and lifted his wand higher with more determination. Ron stopped again and looked guiltily at Harry’s wand. 

“No don’t try and lie Ron, you’ll only make things worse. Instead let me tell you what you did and see if I get it right.” Harry raised a smooth eyebrow at Ron the boy’s wand unwavering. “The Auror’s and the ministry have been looking for Snape for years haven’t they? They knew back when the war had just ended, and when Snape disappeared, that the only way they were going to ever have a chance of finding him was to release Draco, because Draco Malfoy was the closest thing Snape had left to family. You knew Draco was dealing in dark arts, and you knew he’d had a hand in Voldemort’s grand plan like his father but the ministry let him go in the hopes he’d lead them to a much bigger prize. What’s it worth to you Ron? A million Galleons? A new promotion perhaps?” Ron went to reply but was quickly cut off as Harry continued. “No on second thoughts I don’t want to know what its worth because it’ll only serve to make me think less of you. The Auror’s have been watching Malfoy for sometime haven’t they hoping he’d slip up but you had a better plan. You decided to just to wait until I wanted to find him, because undoubtedly I’d succeed where an army of ministry fools had so far failed. Then you’d wait till I told you where I’d found him and you’d run back to your boss and tell him all that you knew.” Harry paused and watched as Ron worried his lip, his gaze falling from Harry’s to stare at the floor. Ron’s expression told Harry far more than his words would ever. “What gave it away was the way you reacted to me telling you about the hedge. You weren’t concerned for my welfare you were just shocked that I’d found something the Auror’s had failed to find in eight years. How could you Ron?” Harry shook his head watching as a single tear slipped down Ron’s face. 

“I needed the money. Hermione’s not going to stay around without stability Harry, I just thought the money would make it easier on us.” Ron looked up through teary eyes to where Harry was still sitting stoically in his armchair, his wand still aimed at Ron. 

“I could have given you any amount of money Ron, anything you needed I would have given you.” Harry glared at Ron who threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

“That’s just it Harry! It would never have been MY money! Money I had earned! Not given to me like I was some charity case.” Ron was angry now his face going red despite the tears still streaming down his cheeks. Harry shook his head unmoved by his best friend’s dramatics. 

“So rather than accepting charity from your best friend, you’d rather have sold me out!” Harry looked pointedly at Ron who shook his head vehemently. 

“It wasn’t like that. Snape’s a bastard Harry, you might have seen him doing all that heroic stuff for our side but it’s the stuff you didn’t see him doing when he was with Voldemort! The ministry have got a file on him a hundred pages long Harry! His magical signature was found on no less than 80 innocent muggle bodies, and there’s not telling how many more wizards he’d bumped off in his time. You can sugar coat him all you like he is, and always will be a death eater!” Ron was shouting now and Harry could feel his own anger beginning to boil beneath the surface where he’d tried very hard over the past hour to keep it in check. 

“People make mistakes in their lives Ron, some worse than others but you can’t condemn a wizard for life just because of those mistakes. You weren’t there when I faced him, you weren’t by my side telling me everything would be okay even as you held my life in your hands, and you didn’t hold me as I bled to death on the grass.” Harry shook his head unable now to stop the shaking as he remembered the snippets of images of the night he’d faced Voldemort for the last time. “You can point the finger all you like Ron but it won’t change my mind. I forgave him his mistakes a long time ago, perhaps you should think about doing the same.” Harry stood up abruptly from the chair, tucking his wand back inside his coat pocket, where his trunk and other things were already shrunken and stowed away. 

“Where are you going? Did you find him?” Ron looked positively scared as Harry pushed past him and over to the still open door of the apartment. Harry paused, and huffed a contemptible laugh back at his terrified friend. 

“As if I’d tell you that Ron.” Harry glanced over Ron’s appearance for a moment before he shook his in disgust of what his friend had become. “I’m going away because I can’t stand being in this world where you value some peoples lives over others. What gives you the right to decide between one wizards fate over your own. Snape’s paid his dues Ron, it’s time to let it go. I should have left a long time ago.” With that Harry swept out of the apartment the door slamming behind him even as Ron began calling out to him desperate for him to stay. Harry paid it no attention and as he reached the bottom set of steps he closed his eyes and apperated away, a simple track covering charm ensuring no one could follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Harry sat comfortably on the crumbling stone steps of Applegate Manor, quietly watching the bees as they flittered backwards and forwards on the daisies growing up between the long grasses. It had taken him just under a week to disappear from wizarding society completely without trace just as Snape had managed it eight years prior. Harry had found it surprisingly easy, just a case of wiping his files and his wand signature from the ministry through some black market deals, and then writing letters to his family saying he’d just gone away for a while and not to worry. That was the hardest part Harry had found, was leaving Sirius and Remus but it was necessary. Admittedly there was still a life to go back to if his plan went to pieces but it would never be the same, not now. What his plan rested on now though was actually getting in to see Snape himself and Harry was already half way there. 

It was Wednesday. Harry had assumed right that Draco would visit Snape on the same day every week and had slipped just as easily through the hedge with the blonde as he’d done the first time. Harry had taken a moment to shake his head at the hedge, hardly believing that the Auror’s had missed something so blatantly obvious. Still though it was an in genius way of keeping unwanted trespasses out without causing too much suspicion. It also hid the completely enclosed garden and cottage that sat in the shadow of the much larger manor. Knowing that it was definitely a bad idea to approach Snape with Draco still in the cottage Harry had sat himself down on the crumbling steps of the manor and waited for Draco to leave the cottage. 

Draco stayed longer this week and it was a good two hours before the blonde reappeared from inside the cottage carrying the empty basket. Harry smiled from beneath his cloak as he watched Malfoy disappear back through the hedge, which shivered and sealed itself shut behind him. Harry was now alone with Snape and the boy got up and pulled the invisibility cloak from his body. Shaking his hair back into some semblance of order Harry set off cautiously down the arbor path to the cottage at its end. 

As Harry drew up to the front step he paused quietly to stare at the wooden door. He was nervous, almost frightened by what he might find behind the door. Harry had never quite stopped to think of what would happen if Snape didn’t want to see him, which was a high possibility considering the animosity between them of the past. It also didn’t occur to him that his potions professor might look different, or act differently. They were all questions that Harry didn’t have rational answers for. The only thing Harry knew was that he wanted to find out, exactly what had happened on the night of the last battle and only Snape could tell him that. Raising his hand to knock on the door Harry stopped again as noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Obviously Draco hadn’t closed it right after he’d left. Harry didn’t know what compelled him go inside without knocking but he did and with the most unexpected results. 

Slowly Harry entered the hallway of the little cottage and froze almost instantly as he saw a familiar shadow standing in the entranceway of the lounge. 

“Who’s there?” Harry didn’t know why he didn’t reply, as he could do nothing but stare at the figure whose face was still shadowed in darkness. “I know you’re there I can hear you breathing, tell me who you are and what you want?” Harry frowned a little as he watched the figure wave a short brown stick out in front of him. A stick that Harry mistook as a wand in the darkened hallway. “I’m warning you reveal yourself at once?” Again Harry frowned as he glanced down at his person somewhat confused. Harry hadn’t forgotten to take his invisibility cloak off, and even in the dim light the potions professor should have been able to see him. Taking a step forward Harry watched, as the professor didn’t flinch like a wizard would do if approached by a stranger, instead he just continued to wave what Harry now saw to be a pencil about in front of him. “Draco is that you, I don’t like tricks.” Harry’s frown deepened as he took another quiet step closer to the potions professor so that now there was no possible way that the man could not see him. However the wizard didn’t move and remained wielding the pencil threateningly like a wand. 

“It’s me.” Harry finally whispered watching as the wizard stumbled backward into the light of the living room having not realized his attacker had been so close to him. Harry followed the professor into the living room and in the light of the room he saw for the first time in eight years his professor’s face. 

Time had looked after Snape exceedingly well. The wizard was still tall, his long black hair was still a little greasy and perhaps a little longer, but there were no signs of gray in it. The professor’s face too was devoid of signs of age, only a thin set of forked lines on his forehead told of his elder years. None of that seemed to register though because Harry’s attention had fallen on the man’s eyes, which stared straight through him as if he wasn’t even there. The black inky irises that had once made the blood of many a student run cold, were now cloudy like smoke. They had no gleam and almost no life in their shallow depth. Slowly Harry drew his wand out from inside his robe and aimed it directly at Snape’s forehead as he walked quietly forward. Snape never flinched as the wand came within inches of his temple, and Harry knew instantly what had happened.

“You’re blind.” Harry put his wand away and watched as Snape stopped waving his pencil about in front of him, his brow furrowing as the wizard fought to put a name to the voice. 

“Excellent deduction Mr. Potter.” Came the cool reply at length. Harry smiled to himself having wondered how long it would take the professor to remember the voice of his most hated student. Harry stayed still in the center of the room as he watched as Snape lowered his pencil and reached out to his left searching for a moment with his hand before he found the table and put the pencil down precariously on its edge. Harry resisted the temptation to push the pencil further onto the table knowing that it was going to roll off any minute. “Draco mentioned you’d been to see him. How did you get in?” Harry watched as Snape carefully orientated himself with his hands resting on the surface of the table as he turned around and took two steps over to where a large chair was sitting in front of the fire. Snape bumped the table and the pencil fell to the ground. Harry quietly picked it up and replaced it on the flat surface before walking around to sit himself down on a chaise sofa beside the wall of books. 

“Invisibility cloak.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape sit himself down in his chair his head turning slightly towards where he could hear Harry’s voice coming from. 

“That damdable gift from your father.” Snape muttered icily as he turned his face back towards the warmth of the fire. Harry took the silence to glance around the cottage. The place was bigger than Harry expected with a high ceiling and a large glass auditorium to the left with windows that looked out onto a desolate garden. Dust clung to every surface yet everything had a place and was very organized. Harry glanced over Snape’s appearance. The wizard was dressed in his familiar wizarding robes, only that Harry could see the pink of the wizards belly poking out from beneath the robes where he’d failed to button the shirt up properly. Harry didn’t mention it and instead waited for Snape to continue, unsure himself of what to say. “I told Draco you wouldn’t be deterred, a Potter with a mission is like a bloodhound with a scent.” Harry smiled and nodded despite the fact he knew the wizard opposite him couldn’t see it. “I suppose you brought those intolerable friends of yours with you?”

“No actually I didn’t. I came alone and no one knows where I am.” Harry watched as a smug smile broke out across Snape’s thin lips as the wizard shook his head. 

“I’m surprised Potter you managed to keep a secret but I suppose you intend to hand me over when you get what you came here for. That is assuming you have come here for something other than just the thrill of the chase?” Snape tilted his head towards where he thought Harry was and suddenly Harry felt like he was sixteen again having been chastised for running in the halls or blowing up a potion. 

“You’ve not changed much have you sir, you’re still a nasty git.” Harry watched as Snape huffed a laugh at Harry’s comment before replying. 

“What were you expecting Potter a completely changed man? You are still just as naive as you were in school.” Snape shook his head quietly and Harry knew he was being baited just like he had been in school 

“Perhaps.” Harry replied evenly as he leant on his hands and stared at Snape openly. “How long has it been since you lost your sight?” Harry watched as Snape took a deep steady breath before pausing a moment before formulating his reply. 

“It’s been slowly deteriorating for eight years but it has only been in the last year that the blurry shapes have finally faded into complete blackness.” Harry swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat as he continued to stare at Snape, finally noticing how tired he looked and how stressed. It was a brave face the potion master showed but Harry had become better at seeing past it. 

“It’s a curse isn’t it?” Harry whispered watching as Snape closed his eyes, shadowing the smoky lenses with his eyelids. 

“You have been doing your homework Potter.” Snape comment snidely as he continued. “Yes a blood curse to be precise, transmitted to me through the brand on my arm before his royal jackass departed this world.” Harry smiled sideways at Snape’s name calling. It was childish but Harry thought it probably made the professor feel better. 

“So the other death eaters, do they have this curse too?” Harry inquired easily falling into old familiar ground. He and Snape had spent countless evenings discussing curses wherever the order’s base had moved to for that night. Harry hardly ever slept and neither it seemed did Snape and so the pair of them had found common ground keeping one another company into the wee hours of the morning. 

“Perhaps. Those that are still alive anyhow. The curse is designed to take away the single sense you rely on the most, so there is no real telling what the others are suffering with. I myself valued my sight above anything, because without it I can not make potions, and without potions my life is meaningless.” Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek as he watched the professor open his eyes again to stare blankly at the fireplace. 

“And there is no cure?” Harry inquired trying to hold back the emotion in his tone of voice. 

“No.” Was the simple, cold reply that Snape gave leaving a silence hanging heavily in its wake. Harry sighed heavily and rested his chin on his hands watching as Snape coughed deeply into his palm.

“What’s the potion been doing then?” Harry whispered feeling more than a little depressed. 

“Slowing the inevitable, easing some of the pain. Not much really.” Snape shrugged his shoulders and Harry noticed that the wizard shivered a little as a draft blew down the chimney. “Potter, there is a blanket on the heater in the auditorium can you please fetch it for me.” Harry was surprised to hear such a polite request for help from his potions master but did as he was bid, obediently returning to Snape’s side with the blanket, which he draped carefully over Snape’s lap. “You’re shocked I asked aren’t you?” Harry stood up a little as he finished tucking the blanket back around Snape’s lap, the man’s eyes unseeingly looking at him. 

“Yes, I didn’t think you capable.” Harry whispered as he finally stood back up straight from rearranging the blanket before returning to his seat on the lounge. 

“I didn’t think I was capable either but I swallowed my pride and learnt quickly to rely on others for things I’d taken for granted in the past. Thank-you for fetching the blanket.” Harry watched as a small genuine smile tugged at the corner of Snape’s lips as he glanced in the general direction of where Harry had sat down again. 

“You’re welcome.” Harry whispered in reply. For a long time Harry sat watching Snape in quiet reflection, lost in his own thoughts and his memories of a past time. Surprisingly enough Snape hadn’t reacted like Harry had expected him to and thrown him out. Not that he was capable of it anyway but still it was a thought. It was only as Harry watched as the professor’s hand drop limply off the arm of the chair that Harry realized Snape had fallen asleep. It seemed strange seeing the formidable man he’d feared in school slumped in his chair fast asleep, unprotected and his expression open and unmasked. Today had not turned out how Harry had expected it to. Slowly Harry blew out the candles he could find around the living room, and having tucked Snape’s hand gently under his blanket Harry curled up on the lounge and waited for his mentor to wake up again…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry awoke to the sound of crockery clattering about. When he opened his eyes it took a moment for him to remember where he was before he sat up sharply and looked about the cottage. Wincing Harry took his glasses off his face and rubbed the ridge mark across his nose painfully before replacing them so he could see. Looking around Harry frowned as he realized something had changed. Where he’d been lying on a chaise lounge last night he was now lying flat on a fluffy velvet couch. The book shelving behind him had changed too, and instead of walls there was now a large window with what looked to be a planter box on its ledge outside. Also where Snape’s chair had sat in front of the fire the night before, there was now a large painting hanging above the fireplace with what appeared to be a very disgruntled wizard staring back at Harry. Harry ignored the picture and stood up, moving quietly over to the auditorium where he’d collected Snape’s blanket from. Now however the dusty gray curtains had been flung open revealing nothing but glass, as if Harry were standing in a greenhouse of some sort. Harry could hardly believe his eyes as he stared out at the countryside, and the desolate garden outside the expanse of window. 

“Merlin’s Beard!” Harry heard Snape muttering to himself in the kitchen. Quietly Harry paused in the kitchen doorway and watched in silence as Snape worked. The man looked to be slicing bread of some sort; a jam pot and butter pat resting on the bench. Harry sadly watched as Snape struggled with every task, from washing his hands to rinsing two cups, yet the wizard was still capable of helping himself and Harry wasn’t going to interfere. That resolve ended quickly however as he watched Snape rest the knife on the edge of the bench, obviously not realizing the blade was sticking out a good inch from the bench. It was only as Harry watched the professor go to reach for a cupboard that he called out the warning. 

“STOP!” Snape froze mid reach the knife a hair’s width a way from sticking him in the stomach. Harry stepped around Snape quickly and put the knife at the back of the breadboard. “Sorry, you were going to…” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Snape interrupted quickly, his hand automatically patting the edge of the kitchen counter before he continued to reach for the cupboard, blindly touching the jars inside before pulling down one with what Harry assumed was honey inside. “Toast?” Snape inquired tilting his head towards Harry so that his clouded eyes looked through him. 

“Um, yes please.” Snape nodded and went back to slicing the loaf of bread. Harry sat himself up on the bench; only realizing then that the entire cottage was filled with muggle appliances, a stove, a microwave, a kettle and even a toaster that Snape now filled with two slices of fresh bread. “Em, I hope you don’t mind me asking but why aren’t you just using magic wouldn’t that be far simpler for you being…” Harry trailed off not really sure if he should be calling Snape blind all the time. The potions professor chuckled and held his hands open towards where he now knew Harry was sat on the bench beside him. 

“Do you see a wand Potter?” For the first time since entering the cottage Harry noticed that Snape wasn’t carrying his wand. It was almost unheard of for a wizard to be parted from his wand voluntarily. 

“Where is it?” Harry inquired looking around the kitchen for signs of it, thinking Snape had miss placed it. The toaster popped up and Snape took the two hot slices of bread and put them on a plate he’d had lying beside the breadboard. “Thank-you.” Harry muttered as Snape passed him the plate and gestured to the spreads. 

“Draco took it from me.” Snape whispered as he loaded the toaster again and pressed the button down to wait. 

“What!” Harry was outraged but Snape shook his head at Harry who went back to spreading honey on his toast. 

“It was a necessary evil I’m afraid Potter. My wand was registered with the ministry, with me being a professor and all, so without having the means of wiping my files Draco was forced to snap it so that the ministry couldn’t trace me. It is more of an inconvenience than anything.” Again the toaster popped and Harry handed Snape the butter knife carefully, watching as the wizard did a fairly good job of buttering his toast, only managing to get minimal amount of jam on the bench and plate. 

“So no magic?” Harry winced, wondering how Snape after 48 years of his life living with magic could now live without it. 

“No, only magic of the untraceable inherited kind but I get by with these inventions Draco purchased for me.” Harry followed Snape out of the kitchen, watching with a smile as the man counted each step under his breath until he reached the table, where he ungracefully stumbled over a chair, which had been pulled out. 

“Kahn!” Snape snapped angrily pushing the chair back into the table before sitting down at the next one, his breakfast still luckily balanced on his plate. 

“Who’s Kahn?” Harry inquired as he sat himself down opposite Snape at the table, enjoying the sun streaming in through the auditorium glass walls. 

”My, great, great, great grandfather. Kahnaghi Snape.” Snape pointed over his shoulder at the fireplace but Harry assumed his professor was referring to the portrait hanging above it. “This cottage was his before the estate was given away. Like most of my family he believes I’m quite a disappointment thus he reminds me of it daily with these little tricks.” Snape nudged the chair next to him as he continued to eat his toast. Harry glared at the portrait of the old wizard who merely raised a smug eyebrow at him before turning his back on the living room with disgust. Harry made a mental note to put a rather large tear in the portraits canvass when he next got the chance. 

“So I’m guessing old Kahn over there is responsible for the other changes in the cottage as well?” Harry whispered as he finished his toast, before flicking his wand and making himself two more pieces. Harry went to pick up his third slice of toast but was shocked as Snape reached across and took the slice right out of his hand claiming it as his own when he took a bite from the corner. 

“I can smell a freshly created piece of toast anywhere Potter.” Snape muttered around his mouthful. Harry chuckled and shook his head before pushing the other piece onto Snape’s plate too before flicking his wand again for another two slices for himself. “And no, the changes are the cottage’s defensive mechanism. It changes position and shape regularly around the garden to ensure it is kept undetectable.” Harry was impressed as he glanced around at the cottage.

“So did you do this?” Harry muttered as he flicked his wand and had a pitcher of juice and two filled cups on the table in an instant. Harry watched Snape smile as Harry gently lifted the man’s fumbling hand over to the cup. 

“No, Kahn did.” Snape took a swallow of the juice obviously happy to have someone with magical ability in the cottage. “My distant grandfather, had an insatiable gambling problem, he won Applegate estate from a snake merchant in India. With the kind of property the Snape’s owned he didn’t really need the place, so instead of living in the manor he built this cottage for himself. Like all things concerning the Snape’s he took out some magical insurance on the place to stop thieves thus the cottage’s defensive mechanism. Also because it was created using ‘inherited magic’ it’s almost completely undetectable.” Harry flicked his wand at the empty plates and jug, sending them all to the kitchen where they began cleaning themselves. 

“I thought McGonagall mentioned that it was given away as a gift?” Snape nodded quietly as he stood up from the table, carefully counting the steps over to a long padded seat that ran along one side of the glass auditorium. 

“Yes, my family gave it away as a marital gift to the Malfoy’s.” Harry looked a little shocked but said nothing as he wandered quietly around the sunny auditorium, glancing out at the charred remains of what he would have imagined was a nice garden at some stage. 

“Why did they do that?” Harry inquired interested now in hearing about Snape’s family, which until recently he knew absolutely nothing about. Snape smiled as he closed his eyes lapping up the warm sunshine on his face. 

“The place was a menace and when something becomes a problem to the Snape’s the logical solution is to give the problem to someone else, thus the gift to the Malfoy’s.” Snape smiled sideways at his comment obviously remembering the stories he’d been told about the house as a child. 

“A menace? How can a house be a menace?” Harry whispered as he sat himself down beside Snape on the bench in the sun. 

“Originally the estate was owned by one High Wizard Councilor, Archibald Applegate. The wizard was completely cookoo and had the bizarre idea that there was always someone out to kill him, so he booby-trapped the place with all kinds of mayhem, so that eventually the place was literally unlivable. Well to Kahn it didn’t really matter because he was living in the cottage but when Kahn passed on leaving the place to his son all chaos broke loose when he tried to move into the main manor. Eventually the Snape’s gave up and gave the place away to the Malfoy’s.” Snape shrugged his shoulders and rested his head against the warm glass window his eyes still closed as he remembered his past. Harry watched him keenly so unbelievably stunned that Snape was giving him such an open insight into his family. 

“That sounds like a pretty mean wedding present.” Harry muttered as he flicked his wand at a dead looking pot plant sitting on a stand beside the bench, instantly bringing it to life again. 

“Contrary to popular belief Potter, the Malfoy’s and the Snape’s have never been friends, in fact I believe until two generations ago we fought like every other normal pure blood wizarding family. We only came together on mutual ground when Riddle threatened our lively hoods.” Harry was shocked by this revelation having always just assumed the Malfoy’s and Snape’s had been friends through the years. 

“So the wedding gift was actually a nasty gift.” Snape nodded at Harry’s words.

“Indeed, in fact I believe Minator Malfoy and his wife lasted approximately three weeks in the house, before she was eaten by a large plant in the hall and he had blown himself up trying to destroy the place. The state in which you see the manor now is literally how the place remained after he’d finished with it, a charred, unusable shell.” Snape paused and finally opened his eyes so that he was staring at Harry again. “Luckily for me the cottage survived because of Kahn’s ingenuity and that is why you find me here.” 

“Because everyone thinks the place is just a ruin, when in fact the cottage is hidden beneath the larger magical signature of the manor.” Snape smiled and nodded in agreement, as Harry finally worked it out why the Auror’s hadn’t found the cottage earlier. 

“I believe eight years of growing up has improved your intelligence considerably Potter.” Harry bit his lip pointedly at the round about compliment. That was one thing he’d learned about Snape early on that the man never gave compliments that could truly be considered nice, they always had some undertone of insult. “So you have heard my life story Potter, I believe it is about time you told me what you’re doing here.” Snape shifted around on the bench and rested his hands in his lap. Harry noted again that the wizard had buttoned his shirt up again wrong so that the collar sat crooked. Still Harry said nothing and sighed heavily as he turned his attention to stare out at the burnt patches of grass outside the window. 

“I want to know what happened that night in the field.” Harry didn’t know really what he was asking for, he just needed to hear it from someone who remembered completely what had gone on that night. There was a silence from Snape and Harry turned slowly back around to face the professor who twisted his hands almost nervously in his lap. 

“Ah, I should have known it would be about that.” Snape whispered quietly his head resting against his chest and his clouded eyes cast downward. 

“Well?” Harry pressed hoping to get this over and done with. 

Snape went to open his mouth and reply but not a half second later a chime rang out around the living area from the clock standing the hallway. Snape’s head snapped up immediately and the man stood up abruptly from his seat. 

“What time is it Potter?” Snape snapped sharply. Harry glanced at his watch. 

“Just gone 12 noon, why?” Snape took off through the living room, obviously not counting his steps as he stumbled over furniture everywhere. Harry hastily followed the professor who stopped in front of a large cupboard on the far wall and flung it open having groped around for the handle. 

“Get in!” Harry looked at Snape strangely as the wizard gestured to the open cupboard. 

“Why?” Harry inquired somewhat concerned by the desperate expression on the wizards face. 

“For once in your life don’t argue Potter, just get into the cupboard and stay quiet. Please.” Harry shook his head in bewilderment but obediently stepped into the cupboard with Snape’s insistent hand pushing him in. The doors to the cupboard closed and Harry heard Snape whisper a wandless locking charm. “Stay there Potter and keep quiet no matter what happens.” Harry heard a knocking on the front door before he heard Snape shout that he was coming. Harry leant back against the cupboard with a sigh and folded his arms across his chest. There was the tiniest gap between the hinge of the cupboard and the door and Harry could just see through the slim space into the lounge room. 

“Good morning Severus.” Harry heard a very familiar wizard’s voice in the hall. Draco had obviously returned to the cottage but it was the second voice that Harry had never heard before and yet it still made his blood run cold. 

“Severus, I see you’re looking your usual blind self.” There was a nasty high-pitched giggle from the woman and Harry clenched his fists together tightly in anger at the mocking tone the woman’s voice had taken. 

“Narcissa Malfoy, such a pleasure to hear you cackle again…”


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

‘Narcissa Malfoy?’ Harry pressed his nose carefully up against the corner of the cupboard intent on seeing a glimpse of this woman who’d just come in to the cottage through the slim gap. Sure enough Harry watched as the three figures stepped into the lounge. From what Harry could see the woman was tall and slim and she had long black hair, which was haphazardly, tucked beneath the ugliest pointed hat Harry had ever had the misfortune of seeing. Her robes were made of a rich burgundy colour that flowed elegantly down her slim frame, and she had long claw like nails, which were painted blood red and had little gold charms dangling off the end of them. Draco stood a step behind the woman, while Snape casually stepped over to the fireplace to warm himself. 

“I’d offer you a seat Narcissa but like I told you last time you’re not welcome here.” Snape’s tone of voice had fallen icy, just like he used to use in school. Harry couldn’t see Snape through the little crack in the door but he could hear him, which was what counted. Harry watched the woman cackle nastily, her smile cruel. 

“Not welcome? May I remind you Severus, Applegate is Malfoy property and you are living here because of my son’s generosity.” Harry wasn’t in the least surprised as he watched the woman smile across at Draco who was now leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest. 

“The manor maybe but the cottage still belongs to me.” Snape mentioned calmly. Harry smiled as the woman’s lips pursed together tightly obviously irritated by this fact. 

“Belongs to you? According to the ministry you own nothing Severus, the Snape family properties will remain impounded. Lucius made sure of that.” The woman smiled bitterly at Snape who for a moment Harry didn’t expect to reply. 

“And how is Lucius, Narcissa? Still enjoying his stay in Azkaban? I hear they’re making plans to give the dementor’s power over executions this year?” Harry heard the sarcastic tone in Severus’ voice but the boy winced as he watched the woman step out of view shortly before a hard slap echoed around the living room. 

“Watch your mouth Severus, it takes but a second for me to inform the ministry where you’ve been hiding all these years.” Narcissa’s tone had lowered ominously and Harry glared at the woman as she stepped back into Harry’s limited view, a smug satisfied smile on her face. 

“And it would take me less time than that to give them what they want regarding your families escapades Narcissa?” Harry watched again as the woman’s lips thinned irritably, her claw like nails flexing dangerously, as he eyes narrowed. 

”You never change do you Severus? I don’t see what Lucius saw in you. You will always be a sniveling, sarcastic, miserable, lonely old potions master, with not a single notable mention to your name.” Harry clenched his fists together in silent anger as the woman smiled cruelly at Snape. Harry was kind of glad that Snape couldn’t see the woman’s spiteful face. 

“As much as I find this round of insults fascinating, I don’t believe you’ve come here simply to insult my existence.” Snape spat sharply obviously becoming quickly impatient with the woman’s presence in his home. 

“No indeed. I’m here to see how far you’re getting along with finding a cure for this curse.” In his darkened little cupboard Harry frowned as he watched Narcissa sneer at Snape. 

“And I told you before Narcissa that a cure is impossible. The wizard who placed the curse is dead, and without resurrecting the dead a cure will never be possible.” Harry smiled to himself as he watched Narcissa’ face turn to thunder her lips turning upward in a sour pout. 

“And like I told you last time I don’t believe a word you say. You were there Severus, you saw his very lips move you know exactly what curse it was, and you know what the cure is, so don’t bother lying.” Narcissa began to pace the length of the living room, her robes swirling about her, mirroring her irritated stance. “If this is your way of compensating for your sins Severus, it is a poor way. The longer you stay silent the longer you too suffer.” 

“You can bite all you like Narcissa, the curse will remain as even I don’t know the cure. As for suffering, the loss of my sight is far less a burden than I would say the loss of a tongue in Lucius case, or in Draco’s the loss of…shall we say intimacy is?” Harry was stunned and stared open mouthed through the crack as he watched Draco narrow his gaze at Snape. 

“The Auror’s came for a visit this morning. It seems the wizarding world’s savoir Harry Potter has gone astray, and they seem to think he might be here. Do you know anything about it Snape?” Draco for the first time since entering the cottage spoke up as he circled his mother before approaching Snape out of sight from Harry still looking through the crack in the cupboard. 

“No. Although it hardly comes as a surprise, the boy was bound to go off the rails eventually. Perhaps it’s best if we don’t know where he is.” Snape casually replied. Not a second later Harry heard the crackle of magic before he heard Snape gasp in pain and a thud as he hit the floor. Harry went to leave the cupboard but then remembered Snape’s warning and instead stayed where he was desperately trying to see the altercation that had happened out of sight. 

“You know what Severus, you’re beginning to shit me. I told you I’d look after you on the understanding that you found a cure but you’re not even trying. I want it back, I want my Dad back and I want you to stop fucking around. Consider this a warning you slimy little git, the next time I’ll make it really hurt.” Draco strode back into view and Harry watched as the boy linked his arm with his mothers, guiding her towards the hallway. “Come mother, I think Snape needs some time alone to think.” Harry glared at the pair and waited impatiently until he’d heard the front door close before he flicked his wand at the cupboard door and burst into the living room. Snape was on the floor, shaking and clutching his hands to his chest. Harry quickly ran over to the man and gently eased his lacerated and bleeding hands from his chest. It was a razor hex that was slowly beginning to creep up Severus’ arms. With a flick of his wand Harry ended the hex and gently grabbed for the handkerchief in his pocket wrapping it carefully around the wizard’s hands. 

“Are you alright?” Harry whispered as he helped his blind potions master up from the floor and sat him carefully in his seat in front of the fire. Severus took a deep steadying breath and nodded quietly. 

“Yes, I believe I just panicked a little when I realised he’d hexed me and I had no means of stopping it.” Harry went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with some clean water, a sponge and a few torn up tea towels, which he could use as bandages. 

“What was all that about? I thought Narcissa Malfoy was…” 

“…dead. Yes I know, unfortunately she herself comes from a vampire lineage making her a little more durable than the average witch.” Snape hissed a little as Harry dabbed away the blood from the cuts and slowly re bandaged them securely.

“They’re holding you practically a prisoner aren’t they?” Harry whispered as he flicked his wand at the bowl, which returned to the kitchen. Sadly Snape nodded as Harry tucked his injured hands into the cuffs of the man’s robes for warmth.

“I’m afraid so. I am still a wanted wizard in acceptable society and with my condition as it is and without a wand I wouldn’t survive a night on my own. The Malfoy’s know this, thus their threats to turn me in should I not present them with the cure for the curse their entire family now suffers from.” Harry was stunned and stared at Snape who quietly rested his hands in his lap. 

“I thought you said there wasn’t a cure!” Harry whispered completely shocked that Snape had lied about something that could save his sight. 

“There is a lot of things you don’t understand Harry, this is one of them. A cure for my ailment is sitting before me in this very cottage, so close I can touch and hear him. Yet without my sight I can do nothing to utilise it and therefore my predicament.” Harry stared deeply into Snape’s clouded eyes for a long moment, watching as they flittered blindly about. 

“It’s me isn’t it?” Harry whispered in realization. Slowly Snape nodded, as he brought his bandaged hands up to Harry’s face. Harry froze as he allowed the wizard to gently run his fingertips over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his goatee covered chin before the hands slid down to his neck where the white, raised and ugly scar sat milky against his skin. 

“You’ve grown up Potter, since I last saw you.” Snape ran his hand back and forth inspecting across the scar around Harry’s neck before sighing and lowering his hands back into his lap. “I thought you’d gone from us when I found you in the field. I remember so much blood and the sound of you choking. You were a mess but your eyes still held that determination. I could hear him laughing at you, laughing as he tightened the curse around your neck and I could do nothing to stop him. I felt truly powerless. As he drew nearer you went to get up, I helped you. I didn’t think you’d stand for long so I wrapped my arms around your waist, and linked my fingers through yours as you gripped your wand. I remember the curse, those words that tore from your lips even if no sound ever escaped. I don’t know where you found the strength from but I was knocked backwards with the force of it. I remember the pain that swept over me as the mark began to eat itself away and I remember watching you fall to the ground like a rag doll, his cloak falling over you like a veil of death. They came running then from miles around and I would have crawled on my hands and knees to you as well if Draco hadn’t got to me first. He said they would kill me if they found me, so he took me away and that’s the last I remember before waking up with my arm like this, and my life held to ransom by a Malfoy and a Curse.” Harry watched as Snape rolled up the sleave of his robe exposing his forearm. Harry was horrified. Where the mark had been there was now a large chunk of flesh completely missing as if it had begun to eat the skin away. 

“Does it hurt still?” Harry touched his own forehead where the scar had already faded and gone before reaching out to touch Snape’s disfigurement. 

“No, I still had my sight long enough to stop the infection with some potions I made but the scaring will be permanent.” Harry helped Snape pull his sleave of his robe back down over his arm again. “I think you need to leave now Harry.” Harry was stunned that Snape was asking him to leave, especially when he’d just found out what had exactly happened in those last few minutes when he’d defeated Voldemort. All the shadowy, snippets he remembered had all come fitting together, and Snape had brought them together for him. 

“No.” Harry whispered determinedly as he stared into Snape’s clouded eyes. 

“Potter.” Snape said warningly, his voice beginning to drop. Harry however ignored him and merely stood up from the floor where he’d been kneeling in front of Snape. 

“You didn’t give up on me, so I’m not giving up on you. If I’m the cure for this curse then I’m going to fix it. “ Harry put his hands on his hips as he glared down at Snape who was looking very irritated. 

“Oh and how are you going to do that Potter you don’t know the first thing about blood curses and you haven’t a clue what you’re doing.” Snape snapped as he too rose from his seat and began pointing accusingly at where he thought Potter was still standing in front of him. Unfortunately Harry had already moved and was now looking about the living room wondering how long it would take to secure the place enough so that Malfoy wouldn’t be able to get inside it, or even find it again. 

“Then teach me!” Harry snapped determinedly back at Snape who spun around at the sound of Harry’s voice now coming from behind him. 

“I tried teaching you for seven years Potter and I believe everything went in one ear and out the other! Why should now be any different!” Snape snapped angrily as Harry moved again around the room leaving Snape chastising the air.

“Because I’ve changed. I’ve grown up and because if you don’t teach me I’m just going to go and do it myself anyway and probably blow myself up spectacularly.” Harry said matter of factly as he began flicking his wand at various points around the cottage hoping he was creating the right mix of charms and spells to have the correct affect on the cottage. 

“Fine, but where do you suggest we start this little project Potter? I am a wanted wizard, we do not have the resources here to start creating potions and I believe I am void of magical ability without a wand?” Snape folded his arms across his chest and Harry smiled, wondering what Snape would say he if told him he was childish. 

“All minor technicalities professor, now I suggest you go into your bedroom and begin packing while I ensure this little cottage remains out of Malfoy’s hands.” Snape huffed a contemptible laugh and turned to begin walking towards his bedroom, which led off from the hallway. Harry watched him go but called the professor to a halt. “Oh and take a step to the left and start counting again or you’re going to run into the wall.” In his frustration Snape had obviously miscalculated where he was in the room and was heading straight for the hall wall. Harry smiled as Snape did as he was told but glanced back over his shoulder at where Harry was still working on concealing and securing the cottage they were about to leave behind. 

“You’re still a determined, self parading, arrogant arse Potter.” Snape snapped sharply as he stepped into the hallway easily after Potters’ redirection. 

“And you’re still a stubborn, nasty git.” Harry whispered back as Snape began counting his way down the hallway out of sight. Harry smiled in success, a renewed sense of purpose in his mind he hadn’t had in eight years. He’d cure Snape, and then work on getting the man his liberties back, it was the least he could do after the last battle.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

“I don’t think this is a good idea Potter.” Snape whispered as Harry led him through the brick entrance into Diagon Alley. There was not a lot of room under the invisibility cloak for both of them but it covered them head to toe.

“Do you want a new wand or not? Step down.” Harry whispered as he guided Snape down the step onto the cobble street. Harry noted acutely that Snape’s grip on his forearm hadn’t loosened an inch as the blind professor put his entire trust in his student beside him to guide him around obstacles. So far Harry had only managed to make him trip twice on the journey. At this time in the morning Diagon Alley was practically deserted and only a few early rising goblins scurried about the street. Slowly Harry made his way to Olivander’s, cautiously looking about him so that no one noticed the shifting air as they passed. Reaching the front door of the shop Harry glanced around them one last time before quickly pushing open the door and guiding Snape inside. The tinkle of the bell echoed in the deserted shop and Harry patiently waited as he heard a patter of feet on the floor behind the counter before a friendly, rosy face appeared, although the wizard still appeared to be in his night things. 

“Hello?” Harry smiled as Olivander glanced around his empty shop looking puzzled. Quickly Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and Severus, watching as Olivanders smile widened considerably. “Ah Mr Potter, Professor Snape I was wondering when you two would be back.” Mr Olivanders eyes twinkled knowingly and Harry guided Snape to the counter where he let the man stand alone while he kept watch from the shop window. A few seconds later Olivander returned with four dusty wand boxes and placed them all on the counter in front of Snape. “Well I thought we might try maple this time around Professor, a little more supple than cedar but very durable.” Mr Olivander picked up the first wand and gently placed it in Snape’s waiting hand, as if instinctively knowing the wizard was blind. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Snape tried to perform a simple levitating charm on the parchment he’d found on the counter with his other hand but the parchment burst into flame. Mr Olivander shook his head and blew out the flame with a breath of air before replacing the first wand with the second. “Alright try this one, twelve inches Canadian ash, with lace beetle wing core?” Again Snape tried the wand but only succeeded in turning Mr Olivanders beard a purple colour. “Nope.” Olivander whispered. Harry watched as Mr Olivander looked from Snape to Harry before smiling strangely. “Let’s try this.” Mr Olivander disappeared into his shelves before returning a few moments later with another dusty box. Pushing aside the other wands the shopkeeper gently unpacked the wand and placed it into Snape’s hand. The affect was instant and Harry felt the floor of the shop shudder, and the candles flicker. 

“Whoa.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape experimentally begin flicking his wand, each spell perfectly aimed and executed even if the man was blind. 

“What is it?” Snape inquired as he ran his fingers up the length of the wand in inspection, having obviously decided on that one. 

“9 1/2 inches of pure willow, with the heart of a water Imp as its core. Only one of its kind in the world.” Olivander whispered his gaze going from Snape across to Harry who was staring at the wand in Snape’s hand strangely. “It’s said that the phoenix and the Imp were lovers but that they were kept apart by circumstance. Water and Fire do not mix you see. The water Imp was broken and in its sorrow gave its heart to this wand in the hope that one day it would be reunited with its beloved phoenix.” Harry instantly looked down at his own wand which was tucked down the side of his jeans. Quickly Harry looked back up at Olivander who winked at Harry knowingly. 

“What a depressing story.” Snape muttered completely unaware of the silent conversation just exchanged next to him as he put the wand down on the counter. Snape was obviously not aware of the history behind Harry’s own wand, which made the story the shop keeper had told, just a little more meaningful. 

“Indeed Professor.” Olivander smiled as he packed the wand away in its box. Harry approached the counter and quickly handed over the necessary fee for the wand before tucking the wand into Snape’s cloak pocket for safekeeping. 

“Thank-you sir,” Harry whispered as he guided Snape’s hand back to his arm before wrapping the cloak back around them. 

“Good luck Harry Potter.” Olivander whispered as the pair disappeared and the only indication that they’d left was the door swinging quietly shut. 

When they stepped outside back onto Diagon Alley the place was just beginning to come to life again and Harry had to dodge a witch on a bicycle that flew past them at a rate of knots. 

“So Mr Potter, where to now?” Snape whispered his arm interlinked with Harry’s tightly as Harry led his potions professor slowly towards the apparition point at the far end of the street. 

“Hogwarts.” Harry whispered back in return as they made it safely to the point. 

“Are you completely mad Potter?” Snape snapped irritably as they both stepped up onto the apparition platform. “I thought we were trying to hide?” Harry rolled his eyes as he continued glancing carefully about them so that no one noticed their presence under the cloak. 

“We are, but we also have to find a place with enough potions supplies to keep even you a happy man, and the only place I know with that kind of stock is Hogwarts.” Harry glared pointedly at Snape and wrapped his arm around the professor’s waist awkwardly. Snape pushed Harry’s arm away quickly. 

“I may be blind Potter but I can still apperate unassisted thank-you very much.” With a sharp pop Snape was gone and Harry tutted loudly and muttered under his breath. 

“Idiot!” Harry mumbled as he too apperated after Snape. 

The second his feet touched solid ground again Harry lunged for Snape, tackling him bodily to the ground and covering them both with invisibility cloak as quickly as possible. Not half a second later there were two large cracks and out of thin air two Ministry Auror’s appeared and began searching the area. Harry and Snape had apperated just outside of Hogwart’s main gates and luckily for them they’d landed in the wet sodden grass on the side of the path. Snape struggled under Harry’s weight for a moment but Harry easily subdued the man by slapping his hand down over the potion professor’s mouth. 

“Shhhh.” Harry whispered into Snape’s ear as he watched the Auror’s search fruitlessly for them. At length the Auror’s left with joint pops of their own leaving Harry to sigh heavily and roll off Snape’s body. 

“What in Merlin’s name do you think you are doing?” Snape snapped angrily as he sat up from the wet ground, all the front of his robes now damp. Harry tucked his invisibility cloak back into his pocket as he lifted himself from the ground to glance up at the castle he’d called home for seven years of his life. 

“The Auror’s have the place under surveillance, and are monitoring all activity around the school, looking for me no doubt. I knew they’d do it, because I mean where else would I go?” Harry reached down and offered Snape a hand up from the wet ground, the man easily standing to his feet and uselessly brushing at the wet strands of grass stuck to his cloak. 

“Great, so you knew the Auror’s were here but you still intend to use this as our hide-out? Very intelligent Potter.” Snape was being sarcastic and Harry rolled his eyes as he took hold of the Potion Professors arm and walked him slowly around the outer perimeter of the castle gates. 

“Yes, what better place to hide than right under their very noses.” Harry muttered as he led Snape towards the edge of the lake, all the while keeping a sharp look out for watching eyes. 

“That’s all very good Potter but how exactly are we going to get in?” Harry smiled back at Snape as he led the man to the edge of the water and glanced around the edge of the forest to where he could just see a rocky outcrop. 

“The Weasley Twin’s may have been the bane of your existence professor but in somethings they were very right. There’s a secret passage that leads from the rocky slope under the Gryfindor Tower, up to the headmasters room. Hardly anyone knows about it, and I guarantee it’s going to be completely unwatched.” Harry was sure if Snape had his sight the professor’s eyes would have burned straight through to his soul, as the man glanced sideways at the boy pointedly. 

“And the catch would be?” Snape spat as Harry took off both his and Snape’s cloaks and stowed them in his pocket. 

“We have to swim.” Harry chuckled as he waded into the shallows all the while leading a very reluctant Snape. 

“Swim!” Snape snapped sharply as the shallow of the lake gave way into deeper water and the pair were forced to begin treading water. 

“I’m assuming you can.” Harry held tightly onto Snape’s elbow as he turned on his back and began slowly stroking his way towards the rocky outcrop. 

“Then you assume too much Potter.” Snape was floundering blindly in the water and Harry rolled his eyes as he easily helped Snape float on his back before sliding himself beneath the man so that he could swim them both over to the rocks. 

“You mean to tell me you never learnt to swim?” Harry was amused as he easily paddled against the slight current caused by the wind whipping across the waters surface. Snape’s grip on Harry’s legs was like a vice and the man was clearly out of his element as he desperately tried to keep his head above the water. 

“I didn’t think it a necessary skill considering I’m a wizard Potter.” Snape coughed a little as he got a splash of water in his mouth, his legs now kicking more regularly in aid of their forward movement. “Besides I couldn’t bear the thought of exposing myself to more unnecessary ridicule by stripping myself practically naked in public.” Harry sighed quietly to himself. It had taken such a long time for Harry to finally come to terms with the fact that his father had been the bully he was, and the pain he’d inflicted on certain people. Snape being one of them. It was times like these and little comments the wizard made that allowed Harry to truly understand what hell his dad had made of Snape’s life. 

“Well you’re doing very well.” Harry encouraged as Snape loosened his hold on Harry’s legs a little and began to paddle with his hands, getting the hang of floating on his back. 

“Are we nearly there?” Snape seemed to ignore Harry’s flattery and Harry chose not to bring the subject up again. Glancing over his shoulder Harry smiled as he saw the approaching boulders, which marked the beginning of the cliff edge. 

“Yep, just a little further.” 

It was with some relief that Harry felt the hard stone beneath his feet as he paddled the last couple of meters to the rocky shore beneath the cliff. Snape followed him easily up onto the wet rocks, panting a little with the exertion of swimming for the first time. 

“Now where?” Snape muttered as he stood up on the rock and spelled himself dry with a flick of his wand. Harry did the same before leaving Snape standing alone on the rock for a moment while he went to investigate. Harry had never used this secret passage before and had only seen it from a far when George and Fred took him for a boat ride on the lake. 

“It is here somewhere, it’s hard to find because it’s camouflaged….” Harry’s voice trailed off as he went to step on another rock but found it to be an illusion and fell straight through onto a set of steps, landing on his arse with a thud. “Found it!” Harry stood up and looked over to where Snape was still standing on the flat rock on the lakes edge, looking extremely impatient. “Wait there I’ll come and get you.” Harry called back as he dropped his cloak to mark the entrance before scurrying back over the rocks to collect Snape. 

“Tell me Potter.” Snape spoke suspiciously as Harry led him awkwardly over the uneven surface of the rocks. “You had a map didn’t you?” Harry bit his lip nervously for a moment, wondering if he should confess his secret. Snape remained silent waiting for an answer until Harry led him to the flat surface of the carved stone staircase of the secret passageway. 

“Yes.” Harry whispered at length, having decided enough time had passed to finally let his secret out. “Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs, thank professor Snape for his inquiry but request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business.” Harry watched cautiously as Snape remembered the night he’d caught Harry in third year with what the professor had assumed was a joke piece of parchment at the time. 

“I should have guessed, there was no way you could have got about the castle undetected so easily without help.” Harry smiled and reached for Snape’s hand, placing it carefully at his crooked elbow, how the man felt most comfortable in being led about.

“Be assured it’s still in good hands Professor.” With a cheeky smile Harry led the way silently up the winding staircase of the passage towards their final destination.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

“Well I’ll be a Merlin’s uncle!” Harry smiled widely at Headmistress McGonagall as she gestured hastily to the sofa by the fire, still in shock from seeing two bedraggled wizards clambering into her reading room, via a two-way bookcase. 

“Minerva.” Snape whispered politely as Harry led him easily to the sofa and sat him closest to the fire. 

“Sorry to barge in professor but we had little choice.” Harry looked knowingly across at the headmistress who nodded understandingly, her eyes twinkling with delight. 

“I understand Harry, you are both most welcome here although lucky that your timing was so good. Not a second before you turned up, the Auror’s were here giving me their report of the day.” Harry let go of Snape’s arm and moved over to the fireplace where he was glad to have the heat to chill the cold that had seeped into his bones during their long walk up the passage staircase. “Severus my dear friend, you are looking remarkable.” Harry watched on carefully as Minerva summoned a tray of tea before pouring all three of them a cup. “Here, drink this.” Carefully the headmistress placed the warm cup in Severus waiting hands, her smile lighting up her features as the man drank it quickly before asking for some more. “We had thought you had perished with the others, but I had hope. Hope perhaps that Harry here would succeed where others had failed to find you and I see my hope was not misplaced.” The headmistress refilled Snape’s cup for him as he settled back into the comfort of the couch. Not much in the headmistress’s room had changed since Albus’ time here, and Harry found it comforting to be in such familiar surroundings. 

“Yes, Mr Potter is as stubborn as a mule.” Snape muttered as he sipped again from his aniseed tea. McGonagall laughed quietly and nodded understandingly at Harry, who merely rose a determined eyebrow at Snape, who was completely oblivious to its meaning. 

“You are not unaffected though Severus, your eyesight is…” McGonagall trailed off as she watched Snape turn his cloudy, unseeing eyes towards her. “It is an atrocity that should not have happened, he has gone but he still leaves his accursed mark on this world.” McGonagall finished quickly as she rose from her seat beside Snape and strode determinedly over to her desk. “Anything you want Harry you have it.” 

Harry had just opened his mouth to begin telling the headmistress about his plans to find a cure when the elder witch spun around and stared knowingly into his eyes. “Professor Snape’s chambers are as they were when he left them. The current potions professor prefers the lighter mood of the third floor rather than the dungeons, so you will be free to use them as you wish and be relatively undisturbed. The Slytherin’s are known to have occasional parties in the disused classrooms down there at times but if you’re careful you will avoid being caught.” 

“Thank-you.” Harry whispered as McGonagall strode across the short space and hugged Harry tightly against her chest. 

“You’re godfather has been beside himself since receiving news of your disappearance. Do I have your permission to inform him you are well when I am next in Hogsmeade, if I do not reveal your whereabouts?” McGonagall pulled back from her hug of Harry and held her once student at arms length. 

“Yes but please not a word about Professor Snape, no one must know I have found him or that he is here.” Harry nodded at the headmistress who smiled sideways at where Snape was blindly reaching out to put his empty cup on the floating tray beside him. The professor however missed the tray completely but Harry was quicker and flicked his wand at the cup, suspending it instantly in the air to prevent it from breaking on the stone floor. Snape seemed none the wiser that he’d missed the tray, and Harry smiled coyly as he flicked his wand at the cup and put it perfectly back on the tray. McGonagall watched the scene play out before her eyes and Harry watched as a familiar knowing sparkle lit up her eyes as she looked from Harry to Snape and then back to her ex student. “Take care of him Harry, the ministry have employed bounty hunters to find him and bring him to justice. 100,000 Knuts is the price on his head.” Harry sighed heavily as McGonagall whispered softly into his ear, so that Snape wouldn’t over hear it. 

“If I can just find the cure for the curse things will be easier from then on you’ll see.” Harry smiled confidently at the headmistress although he felt exactly the opposite inside. McGonagall nodded and stepped up to the fireplace where she opened the lid of a silver box and pulled out a handful of floo powder. 

“The professor’s chambers are protected by his own wards and undetectable to the Auror’s who think there is nothing in the dungeons accept unused classrooms and the Slytherin’s Dormitories. The floo between this office and Severus’ chambers is unwatched but my advice is not to use it unless in an emergency. The less use the less chance there is of someone suspecting it. Now go quickly, there is someone at my door.” Not a second later Harry heard the sharp rap of knuckles on the door. Quickly Harry grabbed Snape’s arm and walked him over to the fire place, with a backward smile at McGonagall Harry led Snape into the fire and with a puff of green smoke they were gone. 

****************************

“It smells just like I remember it.” Harry looked cautiously across at Snape who stood in the centre of the room and inhaled deeply on the stale air of the room they’d both stumbled into. Never in his entire school career at Hogwart’s had Harry ever stepped foot into a professors private chambers and it was quite a shock to see how spacious they actually were. What surprised Harry the most however was the chosen colour scheme of the potion professor’s furnishings. Dark Mahoney made up the shelves, the coffee table and a few other pieces of wooden furniture, while the two large armchairs were covered in rich warm cream velour. A crimson rug sat beneath the table on the stone floor while a runner of the same colour trailed off into another darkened room, Harry assumed was Snape’s bedroom. “Enlarge the trunks in my room, I want to see if my lab is still stocked.” Harry was stunned as Snape pointed exactly at the door leading to his bedroom, before the man strode almost confidently around the various obstacles in his way disappearing in through another archway. Harry shook his head in disbelief that the man could remember exactly where every piece of furniture was in his rooms but then Harry supposed the wizard had spent the better part of his years here in the dungeons of Hogwarts. With a sigh Harry toddled off into Snape’s bedroom. If he’d have thought about it he might not have been so casual about entering the place where his most hated professor slept. Flicking his wand around the room Harry lit the various candles on the walls illuminating the room in a warm glow. Again Harry was stuck by the colour scheme, a mahogany four-poster sat centre of the room, the coverlets the same crimson colour as the rug, while the drapes and canopy matched the cream of the arm chairs out in the lounge. Harry raised an eyebrow at the overly large bed, a smile creeping onto his face as he, for the first time in his life considered that Snape had good taste in home furnishings. Taking both Snape’s tiny trunk and his own out of his cloak pocket Harry put them on the floor and re enlarged them. Harry dragged Snape’s trunk to the bottom of the bed before pushing his own into the corner beside a large wardrobe. From the looks of things the house elves had still been looking after the place with not a spec of dust on any of the surfaces. Harry was just inspecting his messed up hair in the dresser mirror when he heard a curse and crash from the other room. Grabbing his wand Harry rushed to Snape’s aid. 

Harry took a brief moment to admire the private potions lab before he shifted around the large central bench and bent down to where Snape was lying on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Snape’s legs were tangled in a stool, the wizard obviously having tripped over it. 

“Blasted house elves.” Snape swore as he leant on Harry heavily when his student had got him back on to his feet. Harry reached for the stool and righted it so that Snape could sit down. The wizard winced as Harry gently inspected his potion masters grazed hands. 

“Here, just wash them off they’re only grazed.” Harry reached over to the sink in the middle of the bench and turned on the water. The tap spluttered for a moment before a steady stream of cool water poured from the faucet. Harry eased Snape’s hands under the water and gently washed away the specks of blood and dirt along with the shaved skin. Harry felt Snape tense with pain but that pain was not reflected in the man’s expressionless face. 

“I felt jars over there on the shelves, tell me are they full?” Harry handed Snape the handkerchief from his cloak pocket to pat his hands dry, before approaching the shelves that Snape had indicated too. Harry screwed his nose up in disgust as he ran his finger along the line of jars on the shelves; all of them looked to contain the same green gooey substance that seemed to be alive. 

“Yeah they’re full but not of potions ingredients, it looks like some green slime from the bottom of the lake, it looks putrid!” Harry tapped one of the jars and watched as the substance inside swelled with a bubble before bursting and releasing what looked to be a green gas of some sort. 

“Damn the air must have got to them.” Snape muttered as Harry moved back over to the bench where the potions professor sat. 

“It looks like more than just the air got to them.” Harry shuddered as he remembered all the foul things he used to cut, slice and dice up in potions class. Snape smiled and lowered himself from the stool easily walking over to where a cupboard was sitting on the wall. Snape fumbled around for the handle to the cupboard for a moment before finding it and yanking it open to reveal a vast array of potions ingredients, in a far better state than the green gooey ones on the shelves.

“What about these? This is the powders cabinet.” Harry moved up behind Snape and inspected the jars, which looked much like he remembered the powder stores in Snape’s classroom looked like. 

“Yeah I think they’re okay.” Harry mumbled as he pushed aside a few jars to check the ones in the back. 

“Good then we won’t have to completely start again but those will have to be cleaned out and fresh stock put back in them.” Snape closed the cabinet narrowly missing Harry’s fingers, which were still there arranging the jars. Harry rolled his eyes at his potions master, already knowing what was about to come. “I suggest you change into something that won’t matter if it’s irretrievably ruined.” Snape was already carrying the gooey jars from the shelves to the central table, the sink slowly filling with hot soapy water. Harry groaned and flicked his wand at himself, changing into the too big t-shirt and hand me down shorts Harry had stashed in the bottom of his trunk, and had hardly worn since leaving Hogwarts, eight years ago. Surprisingly they still fit him, well as much as Dudley’s old hand me down’s ever fitted that is. 

“Why do we have to do this now, right this minute!” Harry muttered as he pulled up the second stool and emptied the first goo filled jar down the sink. The goo made a disgustingly sloppy sound as it gurgled down the drain and Harry forced back a heave as he pushed the jar into the warm soapy water. 

“Because I do not know what has contaminated these jars and if it is left unchecked could mutate and kill us both during the night, now put a sock in it and start scrubbing.” Harry glared at Snape, rather disappointed however that the potions professor wasn’t able to witness it. 

“And what are you going to do?” Harry muttered as he realised the goo smelled just as foul as it looked. Harry charmed a near by quill into a clothes peg and promptly snapped it onto his nose before continuing scrubbing. 

“I’m going to research.” Snape snapped sharply as he disappeared into the living room, returning a moment or two later with a large pile of levitated potion books behind him. Harry sighed heavily as Snape sat down and spelled the first of the potions book to begin reading to him. The voice the book began talking in was almost monotone and Harry was sharply reminded of Professor Binns. Blocking out the dull voice Snape was intently listening to Harry turned back to his chore and with a quiet glance at Snape every so often went about his job. Harry sighed as he thought about the irony of where he was. Same old Hogwart’s, same old nasty potions master and same old detention chores, finally he’d come full circle back to where he’d started it all, only one slight difference was that he was older not that he didn’t feel every inch a 16 year old school boy again at that very moment.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

“No.” 

“But…”

“I said no Potter!”

“McGonagall said…”

“I don’t care the answer is still no.” 

“But…”

“My final word Potter, you are not pilfering from the school supplies, I strictly forbid it. The students here at Hogwarts have a hard enough time passing potions without having a light fingered thief stealing from their supplies. NO!” Harry groaned and flopped down defeated in the cream armchair beside the fire. 

“All of them are probably passing now anyway without you as professor.” Harry muttered childishly under his breath, somewhat surprised when Snape slapped him hard across the cheek. Stunned Harry clutched his stinging cheek and watched as Snape casually turned and wandered confidently into his lab, where sixty odd potion jars were drying on especially charmed racks. Harry hastily followed the professor into lab. 

“Then where do you think we’re going to get the supplies then Snape?” Harry spat, his temper fraying. Bringing Snape back to Hogwarts was proving to be an extremely bad mistake, as the wizard instantly fell back into his normal nasty, sarcastic, biting self that Harry had loathed so much as a child. Sure they’d fought side by side against Voldemort and each had a new respect for one another, but that didn’t mean Harry liked the man. Well, Harry had begun to like the man outside school but now….and after scrubbing sixty stinking, putrid jars of fetid goo Harry was in no mood to put up with Snape’s nastiness. 

“There are other alternatives to pilfering from school supplies Potter, which might leave a student without equipment to fully complete their schooling.” Snape snapped irritably as he began lowering the charmed racks of dry jars. Harry could hardly believe what getting Snape a wand back had meant for the man. Harry was sure if he didn’t know the wizard was blind he’d have sworn Snape was quite unaffected by his loss of sight all of a sudden. 

“Like you ever cared about students completing their schooling, in fact I recall you telling me on several occasions I was wasting my time even bothering to show up to any of my classes.” Harry perched himself on the edge of the stool and watched as Snape easily began ordering the empty glasses back on the now cleaned shelves. 

“Contrary to your belief Potter, everything I did during your school career was done in the hopes of you benefiting from it. While I may have loathed your presence I was still a professor and as such it was my professional duty to see you complete your education to the best of your ability.” Harry looked doubtfully over his shoulder at Snape who luckily couldn’t see the boy’s disdainful expression.

“You could have fooled me. I must have been the only student in Hogwarts history to have spent more time in detention than I actually did in class besides I thought you hated teaching.” Harry muttered as he pushed a stray quill back and forth across the central bench he currently sat at. There was silence for a long moment and Harry thought perhaps he’d won the argument but when he glanced over his shoulder he could see anger written clearly across Snape’s expression. 

“I may not have had the luxury of choosing my career in life Potter but do not doubt that I got satisfaction from my job, even if at first I could not see it. What I did detest however was that my years of specialist expertise was lost on a bunch of children who would rather be snogging in darkened hallways or out playing Quidditch rather than listen to me try and teach them something useful.” Harry was stunned at hearing such conviction from Snape about his job, having always just assumed Snape hated teaching. Stunned silent Harry lowered his head guiltily against his chest as Snape replaced all the empty jars perfectly back on the shelves. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered watching as Snape moved out of the lab and back into the living room, where the fire was warming the chill air of the dungeon. 

“Accepted.” Harry was stunned that Snape had replied, the man’s voice returning to its normal, calm, deep tone he favoured. “Now I suggest we set up a parcel run. I believe the house elves get deliveries of food each week, if Headmistress McGonagall allows it we can get our supplies in that way undetected.” 

“Didn’t think of that.” Harry whispered as he sat down opposite Snape in the cream armchair and tucked his feet up under himself. Harry still felt awkward sitting Snape’s personal quarters; it was if he wasn’t welcome or prying where he shouldn’t be. 

“No, which proves to me the phenomenal amount of criminal thoughts running through your mind Potter.” Snape muttered darkly as a clock above the mantel chimed, and the hands moved to read ‘Time for Slumber’. Harry smiled at the clock as he watched Snape yawn and stretch before slowly standing from his cream chair. “It will be good to start afresh in the morning Potter. I assume you can managed to conjure yourself suitable bedding requirements? The bathroom is the door on the left.” With that Snape disappeared into his bedroom and the door slammed closed behind him. Harry sighed heavily and stared at the closed mahogany door of Snape’s bedroom. It had been a brief entertaining thought earlier for Harry that Snape might offer to share his enormous bed with him. Admittedly it was ludicrous for Harry to even think it but the thought had occurred none the less. As it stood however, with him now staring at the closed bedroom door, that Snape had no intention of sharing anything, not even his bedroom. With a yawn Harry flicked his wand at the coffee table and transfigured it into a low cot right beside the fireplace. Summoning the blankets he knew were in his trunk along with the pillow he carried everywhere, Harry got undressed down to his boxer shorts and crawled into the comfortable cot. With a flick of his wand Harry dimmed the candles and no sooner had his head hit the pillow than he fell deep into sleep. 

************************************

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly scrambled eggs and bacon, accompanied by what sounded like someone trying to swat a fly with a large rolled up newspaper. Yawning Harry grabbed for his glasses that he’d left on the fire surround the night before. Pulling them onto his nose Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked a couple of times to bring everything into focus before he glanced around. Frowning Harry watched as a flurry of black robes swept past the open archway into the potions lab several times, as if Snape was doing laps. From what Harry could see he was waving something that looked like a newspaper too, but at what Harry couldn’t tell. Getting to his feet Harry wandered cautiously over to the archway and was stunned as he watched Snape attempt to swat the very familiar house elf which promptly appeared and then disappeared and then appeared again at different points around the room in the hopes of avoiding Snape’s rolled up paper. 

“What the hell’s going on Dobby?” The house elf who was now standing in the middle of the bench froze as his bulging eyes fell on Harry. 

“Mister Potter, Dobby is so pleased to see you is alright sir….” Dobby was abruptly cut off as Snape’s rolled up newspaper hit its mark, smacking Dobby hard between the ears and sending the house elf sprawling out cold on his back. 

“Hurray!” Snape explained triumphantly as he turned to where he could hear Harry’s voice. “The little sod’s been hovering around, manically talking about trivial drivel all morning, finally I shut it up!” Harry glared at Snape and moved quickly around to where Dobby was just getting to his feet again, and was attempting to shake off his dizzy spell. Luckily Snape moved back into the lounge leaving Harry to talk to the house elf. 

“Dobby! I didn’t think you’d be still here.” Harry hugged his little friend who promptly sat himself down on the edge of the bench and clicked his fingers, instantly a large plate with a full cooked breakfast appeared in front of Harry. Harry’s stomach groaned and the boy hastily sat himself down and began to eat, dobby watching him the entire time. 

“I is always at Hogwarts Mister Potter, it is Dobby’s home now. I is very lonely when you went away sir, and worried too that the snake would get you but I see you is fine and you is returned sir.” Harry smiled at the house elf whose ears flapped bashfully as Harry leaned across and pressed a thankful kiss to the elf’s baldhead. “Although why you is choosing to stay with miserable blind bat is beyond Dobby to understand sir. He is saying Dobby is to keep out, is telling me I am not to be coming here, but I is figuring you need to be eating, and perhaps anything else Mister Potter is needing.” Harry finished his piece of bacon as a thought suddenly occurred to him. 

“Actually Dobby I’m going to be needing quite a few things from now on, but you’re not to tell anyone about Snape or I being here understood?” Dobby nodded enthusiastically his ears flopping about his face like palm fronds in the wind. The house elf was obviously eager to be helping and Harry knew an opportunity when he saw one. 

“I is understanding sir, Dobby’s lips is sealed shut tight they are.” Dobby clamped his hand over his mouth meaningfully and Harry smiled brightly as he finished his eggs and pushed the now empty plate away from him, feeling truly full after the hearty breakfast. 

”Good, now I’ll leave you a list of things I need each week on a Friday morning here on this table, so you won’t have to disturb Snape for it.” Dobby nodded enthusiastically. “Okay you better scamper before Snape comes back in here and finds you up and walking about again.” With a sharp smile and a click of his fingers the elf was gone leaving Harry to wander back into the lounge where Snape had his head buried in a cupboard beneath the wall of bookshelves to the left of the fireplace. 

“Has that infernal house elf gone?” Snape muttered as he coughed in the dust. Harry sat himself down on the edge of the armchair, noting quickly that Snape had reformed his bed into the coffee table and that his bedding was neatly folded in a pile on the milking stool beside the fireplace. Harry had always known Snape was a bit anal about neat and tidiness he just didn’t imagine it was to this extent. Harry was kind of glad Snape couldn’t see him at present, lounging casually in the chair, in just his boxer shorts and socks. 

“Yes, but you should get used to him, he’s going to be our courier to the outside world.” Harry stated proudly as Snape glanced over his shoulder towards where he knew Harry was sitting in the chair behind him. 

“Well at least he’ll be of some use, unlike yourself. Get dressed and then come down here and help me find this book.” Harry was shocked as he glanced down at his exposed chest. How had Snape known Harry was half naked. Flushing in embarrassment Harry stuttered. 

“I’m not…..how did you….” 

“I may be blind Potter but I don’t mistake the brush of unclothed skin against my own, now I suggest you get dressed before you chill.” Harry was in between having a heart attack and dying of embarrassment at what Snape had just said. Had the wizard purposely brushed against him or had he actually touched him and Harry hadn’t realised. “Youth these days wearing less and less every week.” Harry heard Snape mutter as he went back to his cupboard, leaving Harry to walk in daze into the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Snape it seemed was full of surprises…some more unexpected than others, as he would soon learn.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Harry sat quietly on the stool stirring the bubbling liquid in the large cauldron on the floor before him. Harry had never really had a chance to work with such a large cauldron and he felt very much like the warted witches, muggles talked about in their fairy stories. Smiling Harry hunched over, and pretended to hug the large stirring rod as he began to croak like an old witch. 

“Bubble, Bubble Toil and Trouble…” Harry did his best impersonation of a wicked cackled but sat up abruptly as Snape wandered into the lab. 

“Voice breaking Potter? I’d imagined that would have happened sometime ago?” Harry blushed a crimson colour at being caught in a moment of childish joking. Four weeks they’d been hidden at Hogwarts with not a sniff of the outside world beyond Snape’s dungeon chamber. Harry was beginning to think he’d go stir crazy if he didn’t get a breath of fresh air sooner or later. 

Even during the war Harry had never spent so much time in Snape’s presence and while they were tolerating one another their relationship was strained. Harry was bored and he was rapidly loosing patients with his professor who was deliberately taking his time and making Harry test and retest the same damn potions. Harry didn’t think finding a cure for Snape’s curse would be so tediously boring. Not that he could say that to Snape of course, after all it was Harry who’d persuaded him to begin this little experiment in the first place. Harry sighed heavily as he watched Snape gather his notes together into a small folder. The man missed a page and Harry flicked his wand at the page slipping it easily in with the others before Snape could notice. It had become almost second nature to Harry, to look out for the professor. He now impulsively cleared objects from Snape’s path, even going so far as to shift furniture rather than inform Snape he was going to run into it. Harry and Snape had fallen into a routine and Harry had a nasty gut feeling this was what it was like being married. 

So far they’d tested two potions on Snape, and neither of them had worked. Snape was still blind, although after the last attempt he did now have a nasty looking bruise on his upper arm where he’d gotten dizzy and fallen onto the fire hearth before Harry could catch him. As far as Harry could see they were getting no further ahead, and it didn’t help that Snape was keeping him in the dark about what he was having Harry actually brew up. 

“You’re moping aren’t you Potter.” Snape snapped as he came to stand beside Harry next to the bubbling cauldron of potion. Harry knew Snape was critically evaluating the potion, even if the man couldn’t see it. 

“No, I’m just….” Harry trailed off not really wanting to irritate Snape, who Harry had come to realise became extremely easily annoyed. Snape was mad at himself for being blind and Harry had often heard the man cursing himself as he tripped, dropped or broke something because of his impairment. Last week Snape had slipped in the shower, slicing his hand open on the tiles. Harry had been helpless though the wizard refusing point blankly to let Harry into the bathroom to help him. “Just frustrated we don’t seem to be getting anywhere.” Harry sighed as Snape inhaled the aroma of the potion. 

“Blood curses are complicated Potter. By their very nature they are designed not to be undone. We have to start from the basics up. Each test shows us something we didn’t know before, so that we can build up our knowledge enough to produce a perfectly structured potion. That is the art of potion making Potter something you still after all my years of teaching you can’t comprehend!” Snape strode angrily from the lab leaving Harry to sigh heavily, the wizard knowing he’d upset the other by his comment. Charming the stick to continue stirring the potion, and then setting the timer Harry moved swiftly into the lounge in the hopes of apologising. Snape wasn’t in the lounge however and Harry quietly padded cautiously into Snape’s bedroom. The wizard was sitting on the far side of the bed, his shoulders slumped and his faced buried in his shaking hands. Harry was torn between leaving and staying. All the time Harry had known Snape he’d never seen the wizard weak before. Harry had always seen Snape as the strong one, yet here sitting on the bed before him was a broken, frail man. 

“I’m sorry, it must be really fucking frustrating having me, a complete potions dunce having to do your work for you.” Harry whispered as he leant against the doorframe and watched as Severus shoulders shuddered as the man took a deep calming breath in. 

“You have no idea.” Snape whispered, confirming Harry’s original prediction that he was proving to be more of a hindrance to finding a cure for Snape than he was trying to help. For a long while Harry stood in the doorway to the bedroom staring at Snape watching as the wizard slowly seemed to regain his self-control. “What do you remember about the final battle Harry?” The question was a strange one and was unexpected and Harry had to think for a long time before answering. 

“Not a lot.” Harry whispered in return as he moved slowly over to Snape’s trunk at the end of the bed and sat down on the edge of it. A safe distance from Snape but close enough so he didn’t have to raise his voice much. “I remember most things up until I saw Seamus die, then I don’t think my mind wanted to see any more death. It was like I was outside my body, watching someone else inflict all that pain on other people. In my dreams I see green flashes and I can hear voices but I don’t remember their faces. I have this one nightmare where I’m running across a field towards Voldemort and its like running through mud, only its bodies lying at my feet making it difficult to move.” Harry’s breathing increased to heavy pants as the wizard’s eyes slid closed as he remembered his reoccurring nightmare. In the darkness of his mind it was like he was really there and his tone of voice raised up a notch as he continued. “I trip over something and I fall onto Sirius’ body, his vacant eyes staring up at me. I scream but nothing ever comes out.” Lost in his thoughts Harry involuntarily reached up to his neck and begins pulling at an invisible collar like he’s choking. “Then I can’t breath and the sting on my neck. I see Voldemort face then and those eyes and they burn…I can’t breath….I can’t breath…” 

“Harry! Harry!” Before Harry knew what was happening he was on the floor of the bedroom choking, like he had been the night of the final battle. Only this time a familiar face was hovering above him holding his cheeks firmly between a warm set of hands. Slowly Harry stopped scrambling at his neck and instead lay panting beneath Snape’s thin frame. “Are you alright?” Snape whispered softly as Harry slowly sat himself up stunned by how quickly he’d lost himself in his visions. Snape shifted himself off Harry’s body to sit beside the man on the floor. Almost instinctively Harry leaned into Snape’s side the man’s arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders tightly. Harry remembered the feel of this. Of the warm chest pressed against his, holding his head above water when he thought he might drown in darkness. “Shhh, it’s over now.” Snape whispered gently his hand caressing the back of Harry’s head soothing the man in his arms. 

“This is my fault isn’t it? It’s my curse.” Harry whispered hoarsely still feeling like his throat was somewhat constricted. There was silence from Snape and Harry glanced up to see that the man was blankly staring ahead, his face expressionless. 

“Yes.” Snape eventually spoke his voice hardly audible even in the silence of the chamber. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes, as he now realised why Snape had asked him what he remembered about the final battle. 

“I don’t remember how I…” Harry closed his eyes as he felt tears begin to run down his cheeks, some of them splashing off his chin onto the white professor’s shirt. Gently Snape reached up and brushed his thumb through one of Harry’s tears. 

“I know you don’t remember that’s why this is so difficult. Your curse was designed to take away the one thing Voldemort valued more than anything and that was his life. You weren’t to know it’d have a follow on affect to the death eaters, although I myself had an inkling something like this might happen. Forever connected to my one mistake in life.” Harry sniffled back some tears and reached up to press a gentle hand against Snape’s cheek as he stared into the cloudy eyes of his professor. 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered his guilt again beginning to tip him over the edge. Snape shook his head and pushed Harry’s hand from his face as the man slowly hauled himself up from the ground, using his trunk as balance. Harry automatically followed him up onto his feet crudely wiping away his tears with the sleaves of his robe. 

“Don’t be, I probably wouldn’t be here anyway if you hadn’t killed the bastard so I should be grateful for small mercies.” Harry allowed Snape to take his arm as he walked the man back out into the living room and sat him down on his favourite arm chair beside the fire. “Now I think you need to get out, get some fresh air. I suggest visiting your godfather for a while….” 

“What about you.” Harry had been thinking about going to see Sirius all week but didn’t think it was wise. Now though Snape seemed to have enough confidence in Harry that the boy could do it without exposing their secrets. Snape snorted indignantly at Harry’s comment and flicked his hand dismissively. 

”I managed for eight years without you as my guide Potter, what makes you think I can’t handle a few days alone?” Snape glanced across at where he knew Harry was standing and cocked his head to the side in challenging question. 

“You fell in the shower last week.” Harry tried weakly watching as Snape tutted loudly. 

“A mistake I am not going to repeat.” Snape snapped irritably remembering the fall. 

“But what if you do…” Snape butted in quickly, cutting Harry off. 

“Then I shall contact you immediately, now go. I need some time alone to think my present quandary through without your infernal pestering.” Harry nodded and grabbed his invisibility cloak from the hook beside the door. Harry had not stepped foot through the professors door through to the dungeon corridors but considering the floo was dangerous the only way out of Hogwarts was through the front door. 

“Dobby will bring this weeks supplies, don’t forget to take your potion it’s costing me a fortune.” With a sharp smile Harry whispered the password to the warded door and having stuck his head out into the hall to check that no one was watching he threw on his invisibility cloak and left quickly. Harry was reluctant to leave Snape but he had to agree he needed space, both apart from Snape and to think something’s through himself.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

“…and he can see nothing at all?” Harry shook his head and watched as Sirius sipped from his teacup, shaking his own head in disbelief. “My god, to think no one knew why Lucius Malfoy refused to speak in his own defence at his trial, when he was mute all the time.” Harry shrugged his shoulders having not been allowed to attend the death eater’s trial but having still heard the rumours about the man’s impossibly silent stand during court. 

“…and you say Draco is affected too by this curse?” Harry looked across at Remus who was sitting in the window seat staring down at Hogsmeade’s main street below.

“Apparently so although I’m not quite sure how, Severus hasn’t discussed the others ailments with me only his own.” Harry reached for another pumpkin cookie not missing the glance that Sirius and Remus threw one another over his head. 

“Severus is it now? A minute ago he was still Snape.” Sirius spoke cautiously carefully gauging Harry’s reaction to his comment. Harry looked suspiciously up at his godfather who was smiling at him innocently. 

“Well that’s his name Sirius, what else am I going to call him?” Harry followed Sirius gaze across the room to where Remus was staring at him, a strange curious expression on his face. 

“It just seems a little intimate to be calling the man by his first name Harry, I didn’t think you were on that kind of friendship with your ex professor.” Remus glanced from Harry to Sirius then back to Harry who frowned at his elder mentors in suspicion. 

“Things change, I’ve changed and so has he.” Harry whispered remembering clearly the way Snape had held him in the aftermath of his flash back earlier in the day. “Why are you even asking?” Harry inquired pointedly suddenly getting a little defensive. Sirius raised his hands up innocently and shook his head at Harry apologetically. 

“No reason Harry, just asking that’s all. It’s just strange you going out of your way to help the man who you despised so much as a child. You do know there’s a bounty on his head and anyone found to be helping him in anyway will face serious consequences.” Harry bit his lip and put aside the half of his cookie, suddenly feeling not very hungry. Harry had spent the better half of the day with his godfather and Remus, both men absolutely overjoyed at seeing Harry return to them. Harry had spent most of the first two hours explaining where he’d been and what he was now doing, and Sirius and Remus had been supportive but dubious. Now though talk had turned to Snape’s curse and the final battle and old prejudices were beginning to show their ugly heads. 

“Don’t do that Sirius, I don’t want to hear it.” Harry glared at his godfather who pursed his lips together tightly and looked pleading across at Remus to continue on with the point he was obviously trying to make to his godson. 

“Harry, surely you see our concern. While we believe you when you said he was your strength during the last battle and that he truly was fighting for our side, a mountain kneezle still can’t change its spots. Snape will always be Snape, and perhaps you should re think why you are actually helping the man, when so much else is at stake.” Harry stared pointedly at Remus who looked seriously at his younger friend. Harry took a moment to think about what Remus had just said but in the end shook his head sadly in reply. 

“Sorry but I can’t just leave him like he is, my conscience wouldn’t allow me to. I don’t sleep at night as it is without knowing I’d abandoned him.” Harry watched as Remus and Sirius shared a look before Sirius sighed heavily and chewed the bottom of his lip in thought for a moment. 

“This isn’t about your…crush is it?” Sirius ventured cautiously watching as Harry puffed his chest out in defence and shook his head determinedly. 

“NO! I got over that a long time ago, it was silly and I just needed something to hold onto. This is entirely different!” Harry snapped irritated that Sirius had even bothered to bring up his secret crush, during the campaign against Voldemort. 

“It can’t have been that silly Harry. You haven’t been in a relationship with a women or a man since it happened.” Harry blushed a crimson colour as he remembered the humiliation he’d felt the day his crush had been exposed. Harry wondered if Snape remembered it although he sincerely hoped not. “You still….you know ‘giving it a work out’ like that?” Sirius made the crude gesture in his lap and Harry turned his face away to stare at the fireplace in embarrassment. Utter humiliation was the only way Harry could describe what had happened that day. It had been the first year after school had finished and the order was still based at Grimmauld Place before the attack. Everyone, Harry had assumed had been on assignment leaving him alone in the house. He’d been stressed from all the physical training they’d put him through the previous day and he’d taken the opportunity to relax a little. How was he to possibly know they’d all come back at the same time or that he’d be caught with his trousers round his ankles, hard cock in hand and Severus name on his lips as he’d come. Harry thought he’d die in that moment as he’d looked up from his creamy hand into the eyes of his potions professor, who’d just stepped through the floo and stumbled onto the scene. Harry had never lived the moment down and even now eight years after the incident it still made him cringe and his cock wilt if he thought about it during a session with his right hand. 

“No, and no.” Harry whispered quietly finally answering his godfathers questions. “And just because I haven’t had a relationship in….” 

“Eight years.” Sirius supplied quickly before Remus jumped in as well. 

“Never.” Remus spoke quickly earning a congratulatory nod from Sirius. Harry glared at his two mentors and flopped exhaustedly back onto the couch, his hands coming up over to cover his face. 

“Does this really matter? I just want to help Snape all right? He helped me when I needed him the most and I’m going to return the favour so I can sleep at night knowing I at least tried to rectify the problem I created. How was I to fucking know it’d affect them all?” Harry muttered his brain stubbornly refusing to let up its secrets about the curse Harry had used to kill Voldemort with. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced cautiously up at his godfather from between the crack of his fingers. 

“It’s okay Harry we understand.” Sirius whispered as he leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to his godson’s forehead. “We just want you to be doing it for the right reasons, and not simply because you feel guilty.” Harry nodded in understanding and hugged his godfather gratefully. 

“Now are you sure you and he are safe?” Remus looked pointedly at Harry, who nodded in agreement. While he’d told his mentors about what was going on he hadn’t revealed to them where he and Severus were hiding. 

“Good because we’ve had every sort of wizard in here looking for you.” Harry swallowed nervously as he listened to his godfather go on. “Auror’s, Ministry Officials, Bounty Hunters and most recently one Draco Malfoy.” Harry was not shocked to hear of Malfoy visiting his godfather. It was inevitable that as soon as Malfoy discovered Harry and Snape were gone as was the cottage there would be hell to pay. Out of all of them, Malfoy was the one Harry feared the most. The knowledge and power that one blonde Slytherin possessed was immense, and to Harry he was a formidable foe. 

“Have you got everything you need, supplies, food?” Remus inquired cautiously watching as Harry nodded quickly. 

“Yes, we have an aid helping smuggle stuff to us, including the potion Snape needs each week. The parcels are passing through so many different hands it’s untraceable by the time it reaches its destination.” Harry smiled at his mentors who nodded in understanding glad Harry was looking after himself. 

“Also Harry, Ron’s been looking for you too. I believe he is quite distraught that you left.” Harry’s facial expression changed instantly at the mention of his ex-best friend’s name. “I think he’s sorry.”

“He should have thought about that before agreeing to sell me out to the ministry shouldn’t he! I don’t want anything to do with him anymore.” Harry folded his arms across his chest. Just at that moment the chimes of the clock downstairs in the shop indicated that it was getting late and Harry slowly stood from the couch and picked up his cloak. 

”I should be getting back. I don’t like leaving him alone he falls easily.” Harry didn’t miss the look that passed between Sirius and Remus had Harry’s declaration but the youngest of the three wizards ignored his elder companions. “Thanks for the tea. I really needed to see you both.” Harry smiled at his godfather before hugging both Remus and Sirius tightly and stepping towards the stairs leading back down to the stop. 

“Harry.” Harry paused at the top of the stairs, just pulling his invisibly cloak around his shoulders. 

“There’s a broom downstairs beside the counter, I want you to take it.” Sirius looked sternly at Harry’s disembodied head seemingly floating in the stairwell. 

“Sirius you know I don’t fly anymore…” Sirius held up his hand cutting Harry off affectively from another trying speech about why he didn’t fly. 

“I know, but I’d feel better if you took it, so I know that if you need an emergency escape you’ve got it.” Harry sighed heavily but nodded in agreement, making Sirius smile in relief. 

“Alright I’ll take it, thank-you. I might see you next week if I can manage to get a few moments away.” With a smile and a wave Harry disappeared down the stairs, sweeping the broom up under his cloak from the side of the counter as he rushed out of the door quickly and into the last rays of the dying sunset to being heading back towards Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

“Potter I have spent all day struggling to brew this potion on my own the least you can do is oblige me a little cooperation.” Harry backed himself up against the bench as Snape held the sharp steel blade out towards him. 

“Yeah obliging but not sacrificial.” Harry snapped as he moved hastily away from Snape who was still approaching him with the knife in his hand. 

“Stop being a baby and come here Potter, all I’m asking for is a little nick enough for five drops of blood that’s all. It won’t even hurt!” Harry again dodged Snape who lunged for him. A small cauldron simmered on the bench waiting the final ingredients Snape was trying to obtain from his younger counterpart. 

“No. We don’t even know if it’s going to work, I thought you said we were starting from the basics, where in the basics does it require me to shed blood!” Harry protested as he put the bench with the cauldron at top of it between himself and Snape with the knife. 

A day. 

Harry had left Snape a day on his own and this was the result. The wizard had gone ahead and brewed a potion all by his little self, god knows how in Harry’s estimation but he had. Now though as he’d returned from his outing Snape was waiting for him and his blood so it seemed. 

“No we don’t and we won’t know unless I try it and I can’t try it without your blood to finish it off now stop whining and cut yourself or I’ll do it for you.” Snape thrust the knife across the bench at Harry who caught it just before it slid off the edge of the bench. 

“Fine!” Harry lifted the knife to his wrist in determination but as soon as he felt the cold steel against his skin he chickened out. “No, I can’t do it, I just can’t.” Harry whispered as he put the knife back on the bench and watched as Snape sighed and tutted irritably. 

“You have to Potter. A blood curse by its very nature is born of blood and therefore it stands to reason that the cure to the curse lies in the blood of the one who performed the curse. Now get on with it.” Harry took a deep breath and picked up the knife yet again really determined to do it this time. Harry gritted his teeth and pressed the knife blade to his wrist but he shook too much and the blade didn’t even pierce the skin. Throwing the knife down on the bench Harry stormed out of the room, pushing past Snape who was momentarily disorientated by the knock. Harry sat himself down shaking on the armchair as he heard Snape follow him into the room, the man running into the coffee table before he sat down beside Harry on the arm of the chair. “I don’t understand what the problem is Potter. The little amount of blood I require will not endanger your life and you know I will heal the cut immediately afterwards.” Snape was trying a different tact; Harry knew straight away however it wasn’t going to work. 

“It doesn’t matter, big, small, painful or not. Blood is blood and I know I’ll pass out the second I cut myself.” Snape shook his head in confusion his brow furrowing a little as he stared blindly at his companion in the chair. 

“I didn’t think you squeamish Potter, after all you’ve seen and the damage you’ve done to yourself both on the Quidditch Pitch and off it I would imagine you would be used to the sight of your own blood by now.” Harry sighed heavily as Snape questioned him pointedly still not understanding why Harry was being awkward. 

“Not my own blood professor, but other peoples. I….” Harry’s hands shook at the very memory of his hands covered with other people’s blood. Harry had scrubbed his hands raw for days after the battle trying to erase the memory of the blood. Harry looked pleadingly up at the professor even though Snape couldn’t see it. “Please sir, there has to be something else I can give you, a lock of hair, or some spit?” Harry asked hopefully watching as Snape went silent for a moment to think about it. 

“I suppose I can think of an alternative just for this experiment but if it should work you will have no choice and I will take the blood by force. Blood is the strongest of the fluids in a body but there are others which might work if not as affectively.” Harry smiled in hope as Snape stood up from the arm of the chair and carefully negotiated his way over to the fireplace to think, his hands tucked behind his back. Snape after a moment began to think allowed to Harry who listened intently. “The added ingredient must be liquid, or fluid to a degree which rules out hair or skin shavings. The additive must be uncontaminated which rules out saliva.” Harry was tempted to ask why but knew he would likely be chastised for his foolishness so kept his mouth shut. “It must also be internally created so urine is definitely out.” Harry screwed his nose up in disgust at that situation, he himself now trying to think what else Snape could use in replacement of his blood. After a moments further thought Harry watched as Snape spun around sharply a smile lighting up his face.

“What?” Harry inquired knowing Snape had found the answer. Snape strode into his potions lab returning a moment later with a clean, sterile potions test tube. 

“You’re not going to like it.” Snape muttered, although the smug smile twitching at the corner of his lips betrayed how much he was enjoying his thoughts. 

“It’s got to be better than shedding blood.” Harry snapped sharply irritated as Snape pushed the test tube at him. 

“I believe you might just eat those words Potter when you hear the alternative.” Harry looked at the test tube in his hand and then back at Snape who was standing with his arms folded across his chest smugly.

“Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it you.” Harry snapped again watching as Snape smiled widely. 

“Ejaculatory fluid Mr Potter is what I require.” Harry was floored his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he stared at Snape stunned. 

“What?” Harry managed to get out around the lump slowly beginning to rise in his throat. Snape tutted loudly and pursed his lips together tightly. 

“Ejaculatory fluid Mr Potter, or if you wish to be crude cum.” Snape’s facial expression was one of complete smug satisfaction as Harry fell silent again. 

“You want me to…I mean…what now?” Harry looked at the test tube in his hand in almost fear and then back up at to Snape who was still standing smugly with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Yes now Potter, the longer you dither about the longer the unfinished potion sits and the more likely it will spoil. Now drop your pants and start amusing yourself….” Harry stared at Snape still in stunned shock that the professor had so casually just asked him what he had. “…of course if you’d rather the alternative the knife is waiting in my lab.” Snape gestured with his right hand towards the open door of his laboratory and Harry took a moment to debate the situation in his mind. Despite how much less humiliating the knife would be over the alternative, Harry really couldn’t bring himself to shed his own blood even if it was only a few drops. With a resigned sigh Harry put the test tube on the arm of the chair he sat in and reached for the belt holding up his jeans. 

“Alright fine but I haven’t done this in a while.” Harry blushed as he lifted his hips and pushed his jeans down to his knees, leaving his cotton boxer shorts still covering him. 

“That does surprise me Potter. I thought that was all young men your age did all evening.” Harry glared at Snape who was still standing smugly on the other side of the coffee table his arms folded over his chest. Harry reached for the single button fly on his boxer shorts but paused as he glanced up again at Snape whose cloudy eyes were staring straight through him. The sudden memory of the day at Grimmauld place flashed in Harry’s mind and the boy shuddered involuntarily. 

“I can’t do it with you watching me.” Harry snapped watching as Snape tutted irritably again. 

“If it has escaped your notice Potter I’m blind and any youthful misgivings you have about performance or indeed physical appearance matter to me not an inch.” Harry continued to stare at Snape who at length sighed and unfolded his arms. “But if you are still suffering from performance anxiety then I will retire to my lab and leave you alone. Just ensure you cleanly capture the fluid in the tube about two or so inches worth should be enough.” With that Harry watched as Snape swept out of the room and into his lab. Harry sighed heavily, knowing he was being irrational. Snape couldn’t see him, and it seemed the man had completely forgotten the incident at Grimmauld Place all those years ago, despite the fact Harry certainly hadn’t. With a sigh Harry undid the fly of his boxer shorts and pulled his lip cock free of its cloth confines. There wasn’t an inch of hardness in his cock not even a twitch and Harry stared at it in disgust. Years, it had been literally years since he’d bothered pleasuring himself. It just didn’t seem important enough to Harry to warrant doing on a regular occurring basis and the amount of pleasure he got from it only marginally over shadowed the complete feeling of dissatisfaction after he’d finished. 

Still this needed to be done and with another exaggerated sigh Harry closed his eyes and grasped his cock in his right hand as he attempted to find a suitable source of imagination. 

‘Women’s world quidditch team shower photo in ‘PlayWizard’ magazine?’

Nope. 

‘Samantha Gordon, Ireland’s gorgeous blonde seeker riding Harry’s broom?’

Nope.

‘Entire women’s world quidditch team with Samantha Gordon on Harry’s broom?’

Better. 

‘Licking each other?’

Nope.

‘Sucking?’

Even worse completely new thought not quidditch related or women orientated.  
‘Charlie Weasley swimming in the lake last summer?’

Good. 

‘Charlie Weasley swimming with Bill Weasley in the lake last summer?’

Getting Better.

‘Swimming in the lake naked with the elder Wealsey’s?’ 

Getting There.

‘Swimming with Snape a month ago?’

We have lift off. 

‘Swimming naked with Severus and kissing that absolutely sinful mouth of his….’

BINGO! 

Harry’s eyes sprung open at the very thought, unsure of where if had come from. Unfortunately though it had had the desired affect and Harry was now hard as a rock and his hand was sliding easily up and down his length now slicked with pre-cum. Admittedly Harry’s cock wasn’t big especially compared to the Weasley’s but Harry liked to consider himself a comfortable length. Harry worried his lip as he stroked his cock faster, trying not to make a noise. Snape may have been blind but he certainly wasn’t deaf. At the mere mention of the man’s name Harry’s cock pulsed in his hand and the boy instinctively glanced over to the entrance into the potions lab. Snape was sitting on the stool at the bench, his back to Harry. The man was leaning over stirring the still simmering potion waiting almost patiently for Harry’s final ingredient. Harry couldn’t help but stare at the man who was completely oblivious to Harry’s perusal of him. Snape was lean, but not boney. He was well muscled beneath the flow of robes around him but not bulky. His hair was shoulder length, neatly trimmed and tied up with a leather band to keep it from falling in the potion. From his position on the chair Harry could just see the angular chin, the sculptured cheekbones and the very tip of that strange nose. Briefly Harry wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue along the cheek and down onto those thin ruby lips. The mere image made Harry shudder with desire grabbing at the sterile tube on the arm of the chair Harry easily set himself up as he increased the already frantic pace he’d set on himself. All the while Harry stared at Snape his mind supplying the images while his hand did the work. In less than a few seconds it was over and he turned his head and bit down on the wing of the armchair as he shuddered and came in long white tendrils into the offending glass tube. 

After a few more satisfying strokes Harry let go of his rapidly softening cock and slumped breathlessly in the arm chair the test tube of his white essence balanced precariously between his thumb and forefinger in his left hand. 

“A lot of work for so little.” Harry whispered beneath his breath as he stoppered the tube and got up to use the bathroom. Returning to the living room, his clothes restored and having splashed some water on his face Harry picked up the test tube and wandered casually into the lab where Severus was still patiently stirring the potion. 

“You took your time.” Snape commented slyly as he felt Harry sit down beside him at the bench, the boy handing the wizard the test tube. “Still warm.” Snape chuckled as he rolled the test tube in his hand as if feeling its weight. Harry didn’t rise to Snape’s teasing mildly disturbed and feeling more than a little guilty of the thoughts he’d used to get the sample. Perhaps Sirius had seen something Harry himself had thought he’d gotten over when he was a kid. Harry watched as the viscous, shiny fluid rolled around in the tube as Snape shook it up before unstoppering the bottle. “If my calculations are correct if I add six drops of this it will hopefully be equivalent of the two required drops of blood. It will be enough to see if it works but not enough to cause more damage should it not. Count them for me.” Harry watched in ore as Snape held the tube over the steaming cauldron and expertly held the glass tube at exactly the right angle to allow a single drop at a time to enter the potion. The first drop made the potion sizzle and spit the second caused a little smoke. By the time six drops had been added the potion had turned from a rather ugly shade of mauve to a bright crimson colour. “Is it red?” Snape inquired as he wafted a little of the steam into his face so he could smell the potion. 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered as he extinguished the flame beneath the cauldron and gently ladled a spoon full of red substance into a small beaker as instructed by Snape. 

“Right we let it cool and then I try it.” Snape muttered as he stood up from the bench and moved over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“You’re actually going to drink it? It looks like blood Snape not to mention the fact it’s got my…..well you know what in it.” Harry looked at Snape in disgust and watched as the man sighed heavily. 

“Yes I am going to drink it Potter or what was the point in making it and I would very much prefer you didn’t remind me of the contents of it unless you wish for me to be ill.” Harry obediently nodded and picked up the beaker with the potion in it and followed Snape back out into the lounge. Thankfully Harry and Snape had eaten earlier when Harry had first got home because the foul smell coming from the potion was making Harry’s stomach roll. 

“You’re either brave or stupid.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape fetch himself a glass of brandy and sat himself down on the edge of the chair. Snape gestured to the potion and Harry obediently placed it into Snape’s grasp noting silently that the man shook. 

“Neither, I’m just desperate, there’s a difference.” Snape whispered as he took a deep breath and put the beaker of potion to his lips and downed the vile blood coloured potion in one foul go. When the beaker was empty the wizard instantly followed it with a large swig of brandy from his cut crystal glass. Harry retched physically in sympathy as Snape shook his head obviously fighting to keep the potion he’d just drunk down. After a minute or too Snape relaxed back into his armchair and sighed heavily. “The affects will probably not start working for a few hours, I believe I’m going to go to bed now to see if I can sleep through the worst should they occur.” Harry nodded and helped Snape into his bedroom. 

“Do you want me to stay up?” Harry inquired his concern for Snape now ten fold. Snape was essentially using himself as lab rat; testing a potion neither of them knew what affect it would have. 

“No, I’ll get you if I need assistance but I should sleep through the worst of any side affects.” Harry nodded and with a final glance back at Snape closed the door to the bedroom and returned to the lounge. Harry was upset and worried and although he got ready for bed and lay in his cot by the fire he couldn’t sleep instead listening intently for any signs of upset in Snape’s bedroom. It was only sheer exhaustion that finally robbed him of consciousness and he slid into darkness of slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

“I thought you said you’d sleep through the worst.” Harry muttered quietly as he held back Snape’s hair as the elder wizard retched again into the toilet bowl. It had taken precisely four hours for the side affects Snape had mentioned to kick in. Harry had been awoken by someone stumbling around him in the darkness of the living room. The sight that had greeted Harry when he’d sat up and flicked his wand at the candles was of Snape slumped against the wall, looking pale, sweaty and basically unwell. Harry was worried but didn’t let on as he helped the man into the bathroom. 

Snape didn’t answer Harry’s comment and instead the wizard slumped gratefully back against Harry who was kneeling on the floor beside him. Gently Harry reached for the wet cloth in the sink above him and softly wiped the man’s mouth and forehead where beads of sweat had again begun to form. Snape looked exhausted his eye lids half closed in fatigue and his breathing laboured. Harry rested himself back against the tiled wall of the bathroom as Snape settled in between his legs, the man’s head resting limply against the younger man’s chest. 

“I told you it’d make you sick didn’t I but you being you just went ahead and tried it anyway.” Harry whispered with far less conviction than he would have probably liked. He wanted to tell the man he ‘told him so’ but it wasn’t appropriate when Snape was in no condition to defend himself as he usually would. Snape mumbled something against Harry’s chest but the younger wizard ignored it, instead gently soothing his hand through the tousled length of black hair spread out and over Snape’s exposed shoulders. If the situation hadn’t been so serious Harry might have giggled at Snape’s attire. The wizard it seemed wore a daggy old grey nightshirt to bed but it was too big and slid off the man’s shoulders slightly. Considering the wizards usually immaculate day attire it was strange seeing something less than perfect on the man. Harry stopped himself physically from reaching out to touch the soft milky skin of the man’s neck and instead brought his fingers back to stroking them through the man’s hair. It was surprising really. All the years Harry had made fun of Snape’s greasy looking hair, yet all the time it was just damp from the condensation in the air of the potions classroom. In fact the hair was clean, silky and soft to the touch and felt like a cascade of black water through Harry’s fingers. 

Snape didn’t seem to be protesting the soothing motion and so Harry continued. It was a well-known fact Snape didn’t like to be touched. Lupin had found that out the hard way during training in those first few months of the real campaign against Voldemort. The werewolf had mistakenly gone to grab Snape around the waist during a manoeuvre and had ended up with two broken hands and a fractured cheekbone, when Snape had freaked out at the touch. It stood to reason though, at least in Harry’s mind. After suffering abuse at the hands of so many while being a death eater, Snape would naturally fear or shy away from everyone’s touch no matter what their intentions. Now though the soothing motion seemed to have a calming affect on the wizard who had settled now completely against Harry, his breathing evening out and his shakes lessoning. 

“It was probably my spunk that made you sick.” Harry whispered gently not really knowing if Snape was listening or if he was just talking to himself in order to keep awake. “They say it’s an acquired taste. Hermione refuses to suck Ron because of it. She reckons it tastes of rancid salty bacon but I suppose you don’t want to hear about that.” Harry smiled as he thought about his friends, or rather his friend and one ex best friend. If they could see him now, cradling Snape like a sick child and talking absolute nonsense then perhaps they’d change their mind about the wizard he was helping. “Personally I don’t really know what it tastes like, never been game to try it or had the opportunity to either.” Harry trailed off watching as the wizard’s eyelids fluttered closed entirely, his lips falling slightly open in sleep. Harry smiled at the wizard in his lap. “I suppose now you’re asleep I can ask you all those questions you’d have a go at me for if I ever asked you while you were awake. ‘Mind your own business Mr Potter’.” Harry did his best impression of Snape he could muster smiling to himself at how well he could imitate the man’s voice after years of being chastised by it. “Like did you ever have a girlfriend?” Harry waited for a reply he knew he wasn’t going to get. 

“No you’re too arrogant for relationships. I bet you were like Malfoy shag em’ and dump em’.” Harry chuckled as he tried to picture Snape as a blonde. 

“Or did you ever fantasise about any of your students?” Harry smiled cheekily down at Snape’s quiet form in his lap. 

“Nah, that would go against your ‘morals’ wouldn’t it, you self righteous sod. Never one to break the rules were you? Sirius always said you were a goodie two shoes at school, all high grades, studying and arse kissing teachers. It’s hard to imagine why you got the dark mark in the first place, a little rebellion perhaps or maybe your family was as shit as mine was and forced you into it.” Harry yawned quietly and rested his head back against the wall wincing a little as Snape unconsciously shifted closer to him so that the man’s head was now just resting under Harry’s chin. “Really I don’t know anything about you. I don’t know what you like, what you enjoy, who your family is, what subjects you took at school, why you like potions….” Harry trailed off now fighting sleep himself. “…but you’re never likely to tell me are you. You’re so secretive, so unfeeling, and so untrusting. You didn’t even tell me what or how you came by this bloody potion. If you just made an effort I could……” Harry trailed off as finally he couldn’t fight the sleep any more and with his head falling softly onto the top of Snape’s he fell quietly into slumber, the comfortable weight of his potions professor keeping him warm in the chill of the bathroom.

**********************************************

Harry stretched languidly and yawned having had the most restful nights sleep he’d had in years. The warm, soft sheets spread deliciously over his body shielding him from the sharp cold air of the room. Rolling over Harry expected to meet the edge of his cot beside the fire but instead his hands met more expanse of warm sheets and bed. It took a moment for this to register in Harry’s sleep addled brain but the instant it did Harry was sitting up and staring around in shock. Harry was lying in Snape’s bed, the drapes of the four poster partially closed. The bed was soft, as was the blankets and sheets, and the pillow had been like a fluffy cloud beneath his head. It took a little more time for Harry to remember what had happened last night, and then it occurred to him rapidly that he couldn’t hear any signs of Snape. Like lightening Harry shot out of the bed, scrambling over to the closed bedroom door and yanking it open with force. The sight stunned Harry, the lounge room was in complete chaos, furniture scattered everywhere, books on the floor, and the coffee table on its end, the entire place had been rearranged. Amongst it all though stood Snape the man barely dressed in his nightshirt and laughing. Harry couldn’t move as he watched tears of laughter stream down the man’s face his rich velvety laugh resonating around the room. Harry couldn’t help himself but get caught up in the man’s genuine show of happiness and began laughing himself. 

“Harry! I can see! I can see!” Snape had obviously heard Harry’s accompanying laughter and the younger wizard watched as Snape spun around happily waving his wand about him, causing little coloured sparks to fly from the end of it like fireworks. It was then that Snape went to take a step towards Harry but missed the coffee table and fell helplessly forward with a thud onto the armchair. Harry stopped laughing immediately and ran over to Snape who was now lying flat across the armchair. Harry expected that the man had hurt himself but watched as Snape rolled over still laughing. “I didn’t see that.” Snape whispered between his breathless giggles. Harry frowned and shook his head in complete loss for words. Not five minutes before Snape had declared he could see, but had then contradicted himself by falling over the coffee table he hadn’t seen. 

“You can’t see very well if you didn’t see that.” Harry muttered as Snape sat up in his chair and Harry perched himself on the edge of the upended coffee table. 

“No not well but it’s coming back. Shapes, movement, a little colour. Not precise but there all the same.” Snape smiled widely at Harry who had cautiously taken the man’s wand off him so that he couldn’t do any more damage to the room. 

“So the potion works!” Harry whispered stunned that only after four weeks they’d found the cure. 

“Of course it does, 20 years of my life has gone into that potion Potter I’d be disappointed if it didn’t at least have some affect.” Harry was clearly shocked by Snape’s enthusiastic declaration, he himself now having to smile as Snape’s infections grin caught on.

“20 years? I thought you said it’d only been eight since I cursed you?” Harry inquired taking the opportunity while Snape seemed to be in a good mood to press for further information about the potion. 

“Yes it has but this potion wasn’t designed for this curse it was designed for another blood curse, one that eventually took my father, my mother and my sister from me.” Harry again was shocked by the revelation that a blood curse had been the cause of Snape’s entire family death. 

“What curse?” Harry whispered wondering if Snape too was suffering from another family curse he didn’t know about. 

“The dark mark Potter, the mark of Tom Riddle!” Snape said enthusiastically obviously himself hardly believing the potion had actually worked. 

“The dark mark was a blood curse?” Harry watched as Snape nodded his grin still firmly in place. Harry noted as he stared in Snape’s eyes that a little of the cloud had cleared leaving just the hint of the chocolate brown irises that Harry remembered. 

“Indeed designed by Salazar Slytherin himself to unite his house and students through a mental bond, but exploited by Tom Riddle to wield power and control others.” Snape laughed out loud again as he relaxed into his chair the smile on his face so surreal Harry had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. 

“Why isn’t it this sort of history that professor Binns teaches in his classroom?” Harry asked incredulously wondering why he’d never been told what exactly the dark mark was or where it had come from originally. 

“Because no one knows Potter, it’s a part of history the ministry don’t want to know about. It represents the underworld, the dirty little secrets of the wizarding world.” Snape sneered at the mention of the ministry, and Harry had to agree, the ministry were a pack of lunatics who when trouble arose, stuck their heads up their arses and hummed a pretty tune till they thought the problem had gone away. 

“So how come you were making the potion for that long?” Harry spoke calmly, blown away now by how complex this all seemed to be getting. 

“My father began the research first. He was sick and tired of living in fear that Voldemort should return and ruin his life. The Snape’s have been entwined with Voldemort since his creation, and it has ultimately led to nothing but death and tragedy for us. My father was an alchemist and was attempting to find a cure for the accursed mark on his arm before Voldemort returned and began recalling his followers. He died before he managed it but I inherited all his research. As a child I never saw why he was fighting the mark on his arm, I saw it as something to be proud of. It was only when I joined the ranks of the death eaters that I realised why he was trying to find the cure. I was foolishly naive and thought power was the answer to everything. I should have listened to my old man’s ramblings but like most teenagers I didn’t and I have been paying for the price of my decisions ever since. After Albus saved me, I took up my fathers research again and have been quietly working with the potion ever since.” Harry smiled as he watched Snape sigh quietly to himself content in the knowledge he’d done something his father might have been proud of. 

“How did you know it would work on this cure?” Harry whispered wondering quietly how Snape had come by the decision to try this potion. 

“I didn’t, it was just a hunch. The potion was created to counteract Voldemort, so I figured with the curse having gone through him to get to me, with a little added bit of you it might just balance itself out and work. Trial and error Potter.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing and sat in stunned silence staring at Snape, grinning like an idiot. It occurred to Harry that he’d never seen the potion master expresses genuine happiness before until now, and it had a strange effect on Harry’s stomach. Snape had always been unique in his appearance, dark and brooding. He wasn’t especially attractive not in the common way, but the potions master had his own unique handsomeness that Harry had fallen completely in love with during his days at school. Just staring at the man now, a rarely bestowed smile on his face seemed to reignite the flame Harry had shut out when the war had ended. 

“You’re beautiful.” Harry whispered so lost in his gaze that he didn’t realise what he’d just said out aloud. 

“I beg your pardon Potter?” Almost instantly Harry snapped out of his daydream and watched horrified as Snape’s smile faded and the man’s brow furrowed in the more familiar scowl. 

“What?” Harry played innocent somewhat glad, that Snape was still blind and not unable to see his guilty facial expression. Snape stared at Harry with his cloudy eyes for a long moment before shaking his head. 

“Nothing.” Snape muttered as he stood up from the chair still shaking his head. Harry bit his lip, repressing the sigh of relief that threatened to issue from his lips, having adverted certain disaster. “My wand please Potter, I wish to shower and change.” Snape held out his hand, and Harry quickly laid the elders new wand in his palm, watching as Snape turned and disappeared into his bedroom. Harry relaxed into the couch, feeling pleased with himself that Snape had found a cure for his curse but before he could settle the fireplace roared into life, the tell tale green flame lighting the room up. With a practised ease Harry flung himself over the back of the couch, aware that it might be some unwanted attention. Harry held his breath, praying Snape didn’t come out of his bedroom as he listened to the whisper of the magical fire. 

“Mr Potter? Professor Snape? Is anyone there?” McGonagall’s voice was like a wave of relief washing over him and Harry sighed as he popped his head up from behind the couch to smile at the headmistress’ face in the fire. 

“Headmistress….” Harry was about to remark on what her unexpected arrival had done to him, but he was cut off as she turned her stern and serious expression on him. 

“Harry, thank goodness you’re there. You and Severus must leave at once. I have ministry officials, auror’s and Draco Malfoy at this very moment heading towards my office and there is little doubting what they have come about. I will stall them as long as I possibly can but you must leave immediately if you are to escape undetected. The auror’s are surrounding all entrances; I suggest you leave through one of the secret passages on the fifth floor.” Harry nodded already flicking his wand around the room returning it to its state before he and Severus arrived four weeks prior. McGonagall looked sideways from the fire before hastily looking back. “They’re here, go and good luck Harry Potter.” With a comforting smile she was gone. As soon as the fire had died, Severus appeared out of the bedroom door looking concerned, no doubt having felt the ward’s shift with the floo network having been connected. 

“Potter, what’s going on?” Snape sounded mildly concerned his wand held out in front of him in fear that his chambers had been breached. 

“We’ve got to go, Draco’s arrived.” Harry hastily pushed past Snape already shrinking their things back into their trunks, and stowing them safely in the pocket of his cloak, that he’d quickly pulled on after charming his clothes onto himself. 

“Damn, I thought we had been doing well.” Severus muttered as he stood against the wall, knowing almost instinctively that attempting to help Harry arrange their departure would do more harm than good. Harry continued to run around Snape, fixing things up and disguising others, so as not to give away that they’d ever been in the chambers. “Harry the potion. Draco mustn’t get his hands on it.” 

“What about you, you need it!” Harry hesitated in the doorway to the lab the last room in the chambers to be rectified. Harry had forgotten all about the potion, and cursed silently as he glanced into the lab to look at the cauldron full of potion. 

“Bottle seven of the bigger vials and discard the rest it should be enough. I’ll grab my research just in case.” Severus was already moving cautiously over to his bookcase, and the locked cabinet beneath it. Harry nodded and quickly bottled the crimson red liquid into six of the clean vials before carefully wrapping them in some rags and putting them inside an old wooden tea chest he’d spotted on the side. Once the tea chest was securely shrunk and in his pocket Harry flicked his wand at the cauldron and watched with relief as the liquid and the cauldron disappeared with a hiss and a pop. Harry didn’t spare a moment to admire his handiwork before he was running from the lab, grabbing his invisibility cloak from the hook beside the door, along with the dusty old broom Sirius had given him yesterday. 

“Come on let’s go.” Grabbing Severus’ elbow Harry pulled the man against him before draping the invisibility cloak over them. With a flick of his wand Severus had opened the door and the two of them began their escape through the corridors. In silence the two of them crept, narrowly avoiding a group of Slytherin’s who were coming out of their common room. Snape was pressed up against Harry’s back, completely dependent on the younger man leading him. Harry knew he had to be careful, every obstacle that they came too Harry had to warn Snape and it wouldn’t do for someone to hear him whispering. Thank-fully though most of the students were in morning classes and they’d only met a few strays by the time the pair of them had made it to the grand staircase. “Stairs.” Harry whispered as he slowly began up the stairs, closely sticking to the wall knowing most students hugged the banister on the unpredictable staircases. They were both doing well but halfway up the second staircase Harry heard a very familiar voice. 

“I can assure you Mr Malfoy Hogwarts is not harbouring Severus Snape.” On the staircase above them, heading their way was Malfoy, McGonagall and a team of Auror’s and ministry officials. 

“You may not believe that Professor McGonagall but I assure you I have it on good authority that he is here, and I am merely performing my civic duty by assisting the ministry capture a wanted wizard.” Harry sneered at the authoritative tone Draco used, having heard a similar tone used constantly by Draco’s father. 

“Shit.” Harry muttered as he glanced about the staircase frantic to find a place to hide out of the way. With the amount of people coming down the stairs there was no way someone wouldn’t bump into them. 

“What.” Snape whispered his breath ghosting across Harry’s neck making the boy involuntarily shiver. 

“Trouble.” Harry whispered back as he spotted a statue at the top of the staircase. If they could just get to there and hide beside it, they would be out of the way of the main flow of people. “Quick up the stairs.” Snape struggled on the stairs tripping twice as Harry practically dragged him up the staircase, all the while the group of wizards and witches heading towards them. McGonagall and Draco hit the top of the staircase as the same time as Snape and Harry. Like lightening Harry pulled Snape against his chest, as he backed them both into the corner of the statue between the wall and the stone figure. Harry held his breath as he stared into Snape’s face inches from his own. Draco stopped having felt the movement of air as Harry and Snape had run in front of him into the statue. 

“Did you feel that?” Drawing his gaze reluctantly away from Snape, who was none the wiser to how close the two of them were, Harry glanced sideways at the group who were now all standing on the landing. Draco frowned across at McGonagall who glanced questioningly across at the blonde. 

“Feel what?” The headmistress inquired as Draco began waving his hand about in front of him. 

“That movement of cold air that came past just a second ago.” Draco was still waving his hand about and Harry feared the boy would touch them. 

“Mr Malfoy, Hogwarts is a very old castle and you know yourself we have many drafts. It was probably just the movement of the staircases below us.” Harry watched as McGonagall smiled the twinkle in her eyes a dead give away that she too had felt the movement but had concealed the information. Thank-fully Draco dropped his hands and nodded in agreement. “Shall we move on to the dungeons so you may satisfy yourself that Severus Snape is not here?” McGonagall gestured for the group to continue, and with an undignified snort, Draco led the group on down the staircases. Harry didn’t miss the knowing glance that the headmistress threw in his direction before she continued on with the group as well. Harry let out a heavy sigh of relief when the voices of the group disappeared. Snape was still stiffly pressed against Harry’s chest, remaining silent even though his cloudy eyes flicked around in concern. 

“They’re gone.” Harry whispered as he pushed Snape back from him a little. “Come on that was too close.” Allowing Snape to take his elbow again the pair of them continued up the staircases and down into the secret passage that led from the fifth floor prefect boy’s bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 

“Potter I do wish you’d slow down, I’m not as young as you.” Harry obediently slowed his steps as Snape struggled to keep up with him on the steep, slippery staircase they were descending. Harry had seen this secret passage on the Marauders Map many times before, but he’d never actually used it fearing it was too long a route out of the castle. They had been forced to abandon Harry’s invisibility cloak at the top of the darkened staircase, the passage just far too tight to allow them to walk side by side beneath the cloak. Instead Harry had taken the lead, and with Snape walking behind him, his hand on Harry’s shoulder as a guide the pair of them had descended into the damp stairwell. Harry had lit his wand but the gloomy illumination did nothing but accentuate the shadows. Harry wasn’t sure how long they’d been walking down the stairs but slowly the staircase levelled out into a larger flat corridor. At the far end of the corridor Harry could see a light, and he smiled to himself relaxing a little at the knowledge they hadn’t just been going in circles. 

“Come on, just a little further.” Harry picked up the pace a little as they drew nearer the light, until the two of them were running unaware that ahead of them was a sharp, short drop. Before Harry knew what was happening he was falling, his body skidding away from him down a rough slide in the corridor. Behind him he could hear Snape careening after him, the man himself unable to stop. In pitch blackness the pair of them fell until with a great huff, and a thud Harry hit the grass out in the open. Blinking in the bright sunlight, Harry didn’t even have time to look around him at where he’d landed before Snape’s heavy body came crashing down on top of his, winding him breathless. 

“Fucking hell Potter!” Snape snapped as Harry pushed the elder wizard off him, so he could breathe properly. Surprisingly enough, Snape’s deceptively small thin frame was quite weighty, and had the man landed a little heavier he could have broken Harry’s ribs easily. Luckily though the pair of them both appeared to be unharmed and Harry sighed heavily as he collapsed back onto the grass. The pair of them lay in a tangled heap of arms and legs neither of them in any hurry to get up, despite their exposed position. “If you ever subject me to that kind of fall again Potter, I swear I will dismember you limb for limb….” Harry got up slowly from the ground, brushing himself off as Snape, swore and curse in the complete opposite direction to where Harry was standing. If Harry hadn’t thought Snape would make good on his threats, the wizard may have laughed at Snape’s bedraggled and ruffled appearance. It had appeared they’d been tossed out of the castle on the far east side, the whomping willow just visible through the arch of the courtyard. Harry could see Auror’s too, six of them patrolling the courtyard and surrounding grounds. Glancing about Harry made sure they’d landed undetected before turning back to Snape who was still carrying on, the man struggling to stand up and find where he and Harry were. 

“I wish you’d be quiet someone might hear…” Helping Snape up from the ground, Harry’s comment died on his lips as he heard voices and the crunch of footsteps on the gravel path, which led around the corner of the wall they’d just been spat out of. Harry knew it was too late to do anything and grabbing his invisibility cloak threw it over Snape and spun around, wand in hand to face the figure that stepped into view. 

“It’s probably just cats, or somethin’….” Harry recognised the red head immediately the petrifying curse dying on his lips, as he stared into the shocked expression of his ex-best friend, Ronald Wealsey. 

The world at that moment seemed to stop for Harry, as he stared coldly into Ron’s eyes the red haired auror clearly shocked. The tension was thick and Harry wondered whom it was who would make the first move. Ronald Weasley was a talented Auror, but Harry was better and knew his best friends moves, far better than the red haired wizard probably knew them himself. 

“Potter?” Snape’s whispered voice from behind him ruined the moment, as the potion master became confused and disorientated in the silence. With his wand still aimed squarely at Ron’s chest, Harry glanced back and stuck his elbow out for Snape to grab. The invisibility cloak had slipped sideways revealing the few inches of Snape’s boots and hem of his cloak. Harry knew Ron would recognise both the dress and voice of his old potion’s master. “There you are.” An invisible hand grabbed tightly onto Harry’s elbow as the boy tugged the shimmering material of the invisibility cloak back down over Snape’s feet to hide him entirely. Never once did Harry’s gaze waver from Ron’s who remained silently standing at the corner of the wall. 

“Harry…” Harry straightened his wand in determination as Ron went to reach for his own wand. The Auror paused in his movement knowing immediately that he was at the disadvantage. 

“Just turn and walk away Ron.” Harry whispered in reply hoping against hope that the Ron he’d called his best friend once was still hidden beneath the desire for fame and money. When Ron didn’t move Harry took a step closer drawing his wand’s aim from the Auror’s chest to his temple. “Don’t make me do it Ron, just turn and walk away now.” Again Ron didn’t move but before Harry could speak again the red haired Auror gave up and with his shoulders slumped slowly turned his back. Harry watched as Ron disappeared back around the corner of the castle that he’d appeared from, his voice calling to his company. 

“Nah, nothing.” With a heavy sigh Harry lowered his wand, and with a quick prayer to thank Merlin, Harry ducked under the invisibility cloak and began to lead Snape quickly across the grass down towards Hogsmeade. Snape remained silent until they were well out of Hogwart’s grounds, the old professor having obviously felt their passing through the wards, just as Harry did.

“You’ve got balls Harry Potter.” Harry was surprised by Snape’s comment and glanced over at the elder wizard who had his eyes closed, obviously having given up trying to see as fruitless, unnecessary effort. 

“Yes, well I like to think I’m a man considering the cock and all.” Harry replied flippantly unsure of how he was supposed to reply to such an ambiguus statement. Snape chuckled and shook his head, his fingers tightening on Harry’s elbow as they hit the coble main street of Hogsmeade. 

“That’s not what I meant Potter.” With a strange glance Snape fell silent and Harry knew instantly the conversation had come to an end. Severus had said some strange things to him, in the past but that had certainly been the weirdest, and Harry wasn’t about to pursue the comment. Hogsmeade was full of witches and wizards bustling about and Harry had far more immediate matters to attend than Snape’s strange comment, like the two able bodied Auror’s standing guard outside Remus and Sirius’ shop.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

“And I’m telling you again sir. I have had no contact with my godson since the day of his birthday. If you continue to harass my business partner and I like this I will be forced to report you to higher authorities. Now please leave my premises immediately!” Harry smiled as he watched his godfather stand up abruptly from the stool behind the counter, his finger pointing angrily at the door. 

It had taken Harry nearly ¾ of a hour to get himself and Snape over into the backyard of his godparent’s business, the pair of them climbing over three fences before arriving safely and undetected. Thankfully the backdoor of the business had been open and Harry had quietly crept inside, keeping Severus close to him and under the invisibility cloak just in case. Now though Harry had to wait, the two auror’s inside the shop intensely questioning his godfather and Remus. Finally though they seemed to get the picture, but not before Sirius had lost his temper with them. 

“Sorry to have bothered you with this matter Mr Black, but you must understand we have to investigate all suspect tip-offs especially those concerning dangerous characters such as Severus Snape.” Harry glared at the auror’s wondering how any of them got off thinking Severus was dangerous. Harry didn’t miss the answering glare that both Sirius and Remus spared the two auror’s as the opened the door to leave. 

“We’ll be in touch.” With a parting shot the pair of auror’s left, taking with them the two guards who’d been standing outside the shop. 

“I have no doubt you will.” Sirius snapped sharply, when the Auror’s had gone. Harry smiled as Remus and Sirius came through the door into the back of the store, the two of them instantly turning around to face directly towards where he and Severus were under the invisibility cloak. 

“Harry we can smell you.” Remus stated calmly his wolf senses having picked up Harry’s scent long before Harry had arrived and Sirius had picked up the familiar whiff of his godson. Harry chuckled and pulled off the invisibility cloak, revealing both himself and Severus, who automatically straightened his back and scowled in the direction of his old enemies. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know anywhere else to go.” Harry muttered as Sirius pulled him into a strong hug, his godfather sighing heavily as he looked at Severus over Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t say it Sirius, it’s in the past.” With a stern glance of warning Harry stepped back away from his godfather knowing already what the man would have said in regards to Snape being in his home. Taking hold of Severus arm, Harry guided the man to a seat at the kitchen table and sat him carefully down, ignoring the shocked glances from his godparents. “We just need a place to hide out for a while, we’ve found the cure for the curse but it’s going to take a little time to work.” Harry sat down beside Snape, taking the cup of tea that Remus offered him. Automatically Harry picked up Snape’s hand, guiding the man’s fumbling fingers to the warm mug of tea Remus had placed in front of Snape unthinkingly. Harry didn’t miss the knowing glances that passed between his godparents at the gesture, but he chose not to challenge it, especially in the presence of Snape. Harry had humiliated himself one time to many in front of his potions professor he didn’t want to add to his tally by arguing about his feelings for the man in front of him. 

“Alright, but you can’t stay here they’ve got the place under 24hour watch. It’s a fluke you even got in here without being found.” Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief but bit his lip in worry. If his godfathers couldn’t house him, then he didn’t know where he was going to go next. It briefly crossed his mind he should have thought his plans through when he’d first went in search of Snape. 

“…but we do have an alternative, one not so obvious place they’d not think of looking for you.” Harry watched as Remus smiled and walked across to the pantry door. For a moment Harry thought the werewolf was suggesting they stay in the cupboard, a prospect that after spending 11 years under the stairs at Dursley’s was certainly not appealing. However before Harry could comment Remus had knocked three times in a quick pattern on the back wall of the pantry, and then from nowhere another door appeared. The door opened and Harry smiled as he recognised the twin faces of the two men in the doorway. 

“Harry!” Stepping through the pantry, Fred and George instantly engulfed him, hugging him and ruffling his hair as if they hadn’t seen him in a lifetime. “We thought you’d gone AWOL permanently, especially when Hermione told us about our anal brother, we couldn’t believe he’d done it to you. It’s no wonder Hermione’s left him, if he’s going to be like that. After all you’re practically family.” Harry smiled distantly, a small part of him sad to hear that Hermione and Ron had split up because of him. 

“Ah, Professor Snape, nice to see you again.” George spotted Snape first and stepped away from Harry, offering his hand to the elder wizard in polite greeting. Naturally Snape didn’t take it, but before George could take offence Harry quickly grabbed hold of Snape’s hand physically putting it in George’s. 

“It’s Fred and George, the Wealsey twins.” Standing behind Snape, Harry whispered gently into Snape’s ear, watching as the professor smiled in the twin’s general direction and shook the wizard’s hand in his. 

“Ah yes, I do believe some of your pranks have become legends among the students of Hogwarts.” Harry watched as George stared at Snape intently for a moment the twin snapping out of it as Snape dropped his hand, feeling acutely the strained silence. 

“Well, enough of this meet and greet. Harry and Severus need a favour.” Remus broke the uncomfortable silence, drawing the twin’s attention from the blind professor. Harry was silently thankful that Remus had enough forethought to diffuse the situation, without leaving Harry to explain

“Oh, yes we figured that. Saw the stiff’s come into your place this morning, I guess we know what they were after.” Fred smiled sympathetically at Harry and Snape. 

“It’ll only be until Snape can finish his course of potion’s, we’ll share a room naturally.” Harry discretely crossed his fingers behind Snape, hoping against hope the twins would help. Fred looked and George in question and then almost simultaneously they nodded in agreement. 

“Sure thing Harry, besides after what Ron’s done to you it’s the least we can do.” With a smile Fred gestured to the entrance way through the pantry, and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and helped Snape up from the table. 

“Thanks guys, I know what a risk it is.” Harry thanked the twins again as he guided Snape into the pantry, allowing Fred and George to gingerly take the elder wizard through the walkway, careful not to walk him into the multitude of obstacles. Harry hung back a little and in turn hugged Remus and Sirius each tightly.

“You’ll be okay Harry, we’ll see you when things have calmed down a little.” Sirius smiled at his godson, and waved cheekily as he stepped into the pantry. 

“Good luck Harry.” Remus offered as Harry stepped through the door into the twin’s shop next door, the door closing and sealing itself shut behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

“You know you don’t have to stay up, I’m quite capable of looking after myself.” Harry opened his sleepy eyes, to focus on Snape sitting on the far side of the bedroom, a bucket sitting between his knees and sweat trickling down his forehead. Snape was practically yellow this time around, the potion he was taking physically expelling the curse from his body by any means possible. Three day’s and nights he’d been like this, hourly taking swills of the blood red potion he’d created despite how sick it was making him. 

“It’s alright I’m not tired.” Yawning despite his declaration Harry stood up and walked over to the basin of cold water resting on the set of draws. Plunging the flannel into the icy water, Harry then brought the cloth over to the elder wizard gently wiping the sweat from his forehead before wrapping the cold cloth around the man’s neck in an effort to cool his fever. Snape watched him the entire time, his vision returning rapidly with every swill of potion he took. “You seem to be following me better than yesterday.” Harry whispered as he sat down on the bed opposite Snape’s seat in the corner, desperate to turn the conversation off himself. 

“Yes, the blurred fog has cleared, by the end of the week the curse should be broken completely.” Snape smiled at Harry, but the smile was torn from his face as he bent over and threw up violently into bucket. Harry heaved in sympathy but managed to keep his late night snack down. Coughing Snape flopped back against the chair, his eyes closed as he relaxed after the effort. Harry hated seeing Snape like he was, a man so strong willed, so arrogantly stubborn. Admittedly Harry had liked the blind Snape, something about having the man totally dependent on him appealing. Yet this was different a dependant Snape he could handle, not a sick one. 

“Do you want to lie down for a while.” Harry flicked his wand at the bucket clearing it out so that the putrid smell didn’t linger in the bedroom air. If he wanted to admit to himself, the prospect of sharing a bed with Snape for a week had been more than appealing to Harry when it had been first suggested however Snape had done very little lying down preferring to doze in the chair by the tinted window when his illness allowed. So it was somewhat a shock that Snape actually nodded when Harry made his suggestion. “Okay, come on.” Pulling down the sheets and blankets, Harry helped Snape undress down to his thin cotton nightshirt, before guiding him into the bed. The bed wasn’t overly large, certainly not as big as Snape’s at Hogwart’s but it was comfortable for the two of them. 

“Thank-you.” Snape whispered as he laid his head down in exhaustion on the cool pillow. 

“You’re welcome, maybe the rest will settle your stomach.” Harry glanced at the two already empty vials of crimson potion, knowing that there was still five to go. Uncomfortable with sitting in the chair, Harry slid himself into bed beside Snape and propping himself up against the bed head. There was silence in the room for a long while and Harry had thought perhaps Snape had nodded off, but as he reached for his magazine he felt the bed move and glanced down to watch Snape turn over to face him, a strange expression on his face. 

“May I ask you a personal question Potter?” Harry frowned a little in concern but reluctantly nodded, wondering what on earth Snape had to ask him. Snape hesitated for a moment, seemingly not having expected an affirmative response. “Are you courting anyone?” Harry couldn’t help but laugh, having heard no one but Aunt Marge ever use that word. “Do you find something I’ve said amusing Potter?” Clearly put out by Harry’s laughter Snape scowled at him, only causing Harry to laugh harder. 

“No, it’s just no one’s ever asked me like that before.” Harry reigned in his laughter as he continued. “You mean am I dating anyone?” Reconfirming the question, Harry watched as Snape nodded cautiously his stern expression not giving anything away. “Well no not really. A few flings here and there but nothing serious, not like marriage or anything.” Harry watched intently for any signs of a change in Snape’s expression but nothing happened and the wizard merely nodded again in thoughtful silence. Annoyed a little that Snape hadn’t explained himself or his question, Harry pushed for a reply. “Why do you ask?” Snape ignored the question and rolled over away from Harry who sighed heavily. Once again Snape had ended the conversation with no hint of explaining himself, or giving away what he was thinking. Harry pulled one of the Quidditch magazines into his lap, opening to its first page to begin reading but before he could, Snape spoke again. 

“Do you remember what I said to you that night when you faced Voldemort?” Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to find his memories, if at all he remembered. Unfortunately though he didn’t remember and opened his eyes to glance down at Snape who was staring at him from over his shoulder waiting for a reply. 

“No.” Harry whispered watching as Snape nodded and then in silence turned back over.

“It doesn’t matter, it wasn’t important.” Snape’s voice trailed off and Harry assumed the man had slipped into sleep. Harry had a feeling that although Snape had said it wasn’t important those words to him were. Not for the first time Harry cursed Voldemort, both for existing in the first place but for also robbing him of his memories and the people he loved. With a sigh Harry fell into the depths of his magazine, his mind not really paying attention to the words he was reading. His thoughts were already lost on Severus Snape and now after the strange questions, even more so.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

“Four out of four Potter, do you yield yet?” Harry stared angrily at his chess pieces scattered about the bedclothes. Severus had beat him four times at wizard’s chess the man’s ability to strategise and see moves two ahead far beyond Harry’s lax capability. 

“Yeah, if I’d have known what I was getting myself into I’d never have agreed. I think I preferred you when you were blind, I could cheat then.” Joking Harry packed away the chess set, sliding it back under the bed where he’d found it earlier in the morning. Thank-fully Snape’s body had finally broken free of the curse, late yesterday evening. It had not been without pain though, Snape screaming in agony in the bathroom as the last lingering traces of the curse were torn from his body by the final mouthful of potion. Harry had held him tightly, a sound proof bubble around them preventing Hogsmeade from hearing the professor’s screams. Harry had known fear before but the fear he’d felt as he’d watched Snape writhe in agony was the far worst he’d ever experienced. It had almost been a blessing when the man had passed out, his gums and lips bleeding where he’d bitten them in an attempt to stave off the pain. Snape had been a mess when Harry had gently bathed him and put him to bed but now seeing the vibrant, content man before him Harry remembered, it had all been worth the agony. 

With the chessboard packed away Harry reclined on the bed, as Severus sat himself in the chair by the window having poured himself a glass of water. 

“You know Potter, you haven’t changed that much.” Harry started a little at the comment and glanced across at Snape in confusion. Harry had quite forgotten that until this morning, Snape hadn’t actually seen him in 8 years. If Snape had been shocked at the sight he hadn’t let on, and Harry had only caught him staring at him once and thought nothing of it. “You’ve still got your mothers eyes, that unruly mop of hair and defined cheekbones and chin. You’re perhaps a little shorter than I expected, fatter too but then Lily wasn’t tall and James was hardly petite. I’d expected a little more effort in your choice of fashion, and that facial hair ‘a goatee’ as you call it is quite unattractive. But overall you’ve not changed much.” Snape smiled politely at Harry who stared at him in complete shock. 

“Are you quite finished bagging me out?” Harry accused pointedly watching as Snape turned his attention uncaringly out of the window. 

“I’m merely making an observation Potter, I haven’t seen anyone properly in 8 years and unfortunately when I do get my sight back, it is you whom I am treated to the pleasure of seeing.” Harry knew sarcasm when he heard it, especially from Snape whose sarcasm and wit were sharp enough to slit your throat at times. 

“Well like that’s my fault, you wouldn’t be seeing at all if it wasn’t for me, so count yourself lucky.” With his self-assurance wounded Harry bit sharply back at Snape who glanced over at him a little contemptibly before rolling his eyes and tutting dramatically. 

“I wasn’t trying to be nasty Potter, I was simply making comment on your appearance compared to the one I remembered from 8 years ago, so you can suck your quavering bottom lip back in before it drops out.” Harry consciously changed his expression, having without realising begun scowling and pouting like a scolded child. Somewhere between childhood and adulthood Harry had begun to value Snape’s opinion of him, both as a wizard and a person. It was a disconcerting thing to admit to himself but it was true, and the man’s comments although innocently meant dug deeper than Harry was willing to let on. Snape finished his glass of water his gaze still glancing up and down Harry’s person in critical perusal. “But really that thing on you chin has to go, you look like a scruffy, out of work bohemian poet.” Snape couldn’t possibly have known what he said was the truth but to Harry it was the final insult. 

“And so what if I am, it’s better than a cold blooded murderer which is what the Ministry would have made me into if I’d accepted their offers of work after the war. Besides you don’t need money, flashy clothes and a job to be making a valuable contribution to society. Heaps of people read my poetry and they don’t think its trash!” Harry flung himself off the bed, and in a huff disappeared into the bathroom slamming the door hard behind him. Too clouded by his anger and hurt, Harry hadn’t seen the shocked expression on Snape’s face, as he’d watched the younger wizard disappear into the bathroom. Harry was hurt though. After eight years, and a multitude of risks to help the potions professor regain his sight, Harry had at least expected a thank-you, or some gracious praise but Harry had obviously expected too much from Severus Snape. Harry didn’t know what he’d expected from the man, a change perhaps, a new outlook but he should have known better. Snape was just as sarcastic, sharp and cold hearted as he’d been at school, and that perhaps hurt the most especially after what had happened between them during the war. The friendship they’d seemed to have built in those troubled times had been forgotten. The ache Harry felt in his heart was familiar to him, it was the same ache he’d felt when Sirius had told him Snape had disappeared without a trace after the final battle, the same ache he felt when he’d realised Snape was blind, and the same ache he felt now knowing he was a disappointment to the man who’s opinion of him mattered the most. 

“Potter?” Harry wiped his moist eyes on the corner of the towel as he heard a soft rapping on the closed door. Snape sounded almost regretful but Harry didn’t dare hope the man actually was. “Please I didn’t realise you were a poet I meant nothing by it, accept that I dislike your choice of facial hair. Please open the door.” Harry sighed and flicked his wand at the door, allowing it to swing open to reveal an almost sheepish looking Snape staring in at him sitting miserably on the closed toilet seat. “Harry, I apologise I let my mouth run away with me. Old habits I’m afraid die hard.” Harry nodded cautiously still not trusting the man’s declaration. He’d trusted the word of Severus Snape before and it had led to heartache, even if it was a private pain he hadn’t showed. Feeling awkward sitting in the bathroom moping and wanting to avoid further conversation on the topic, Harry stood up and breezed passed Snape back into the bedroom pointedly avoiding looking at the elder wizard directly. 

“We should discuss what we’re planning on doing now you can see again.” Harry sat down business like in the armchair beside the fire, watching as Snape hesitated for a moment in the doorway to the bathroom before sighing heavily and nodding in agreement. 

“There is very little I can do, legally that is. I’m a wanted criminal, in the eyes of the ministry I was and still am a death eater in league with the dark lord.” Harry worried his lip knowing already the charges Snape was wanted for. Despite everything he’d done for their side, the personal sacrifices and pain the ministry were not to be budged, even when Dumbledore had explained everything. As far as the ministry were concerned when Snape had disappeared after the war and before the official trials, the wizard had as good as admitted his own guilt in the matter. 

“Ditto. I’m sure Ron has informed the ministry I was searching for you when I disappeared and with Draco having confirmed their suspicions of me finding you, I’m pretty much guilty of aiding and abetting a criminal.” Harry sighed heavily, his gaze trained on the empty fireplace lost in thought. 

“Two outlaws, don’t we make a fine pair?” Harry glanced across at Snape, huffing a petty laugh as Snape smiled to himself at the comment. 

“We can’t stay here for much longer. I don’t want to involve the twin’s more than I have to.” Snape nodded in agreement, the twin’s hospitality had been most welcome but it was time to move on. “The only place I can think of going is to Albus’ pub, he might be able to wheel and deal something with the ministry.” Harry glanced across at Snape, hoping that his suggestion was agreeable. For a moment Snape remained silent but finally at length he nodded. 

“Yes I suppose you’re right we have no one else to turn to.” Snape stood up from the chair opposite Harry’s and paced over to the window, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. “I said I would never run to him for aid again after the last time, but we can not hide for much longer and he is in the best position to help us.” Harry knew the sacrifices Snape had made the day he’d gone to Albus for help when he’d joined the ranks of the death eaters. Albus Dumbledore had made Snape pay for the decision every day of his life at Hogwarts, and Harry understood the potion masters reluctance in the matter now. However there was little else they could do and both of them knew it. Silence hung stagnate in the air, Harry was unsure if he should say anything but also too uncomfortable to not. However before Harry could speak Snape had spoken up again. “Harry I need to tell you something important…” Snape had turned around his expression serious as he stared directly into Harry’s eyes. Harry was frozen to the spot locked in Snape’s intense gaze but before Snape could continue there was a sharp knock at the door. Both of them looked over to the door in concern wondering who it was. Harry got up to answer it, but Snape stepped in front of him his hand coming up to rest on Harry’s shoulder. “Leave it for a moment just listen to me….” Again there was a knock this time more persistent, Harry glanced at the door and then back at Snape who still wore his serious expression. 

“It’ll probably just be the twin’s bringing up lunch. I’ll send them away quickly.” Pulling away reluctantly from Snape, Harry reached for the door handle to the room, unwarding and unlocking the door. As soon as the ward’s had fallen Harry knew something was wrong, as the door burst open and the ear piercing sound of mass apparition filled the small space. Staggering back in shock into Severus Harry rapidly assessed the situation, seeing the multitude of Auror’s, ministry officials and authorities appear in the room. Reaching for his wand in a desperate attempt at protecting himself and Snape who was pinned behind him against the wall, Harry froze as he felt the warm tip of wand pressed firmly against his temple. 

“Don’t even think about it Mr Potter.” Harry’s heartbeat skipped as he glanced up at the Auror, his face familiar from the gaudy pictures on the front of the daily prophet. The Auror’s name was Hatsfeld, and he was the Auror in charge of the task force for cleaning up the rest of the death eaters and stamping out any unrest, which may signal an uprising. Glancing away from the piercing gaze of the Auror threatening him, Harry saw many familiar faces among the crowd, all of whom now had their wands firmly pointed at he and Snape. More than a few of the faces looked scared, which was hardly surprising considering they were facing the so called ‘greatest wizard of their times’. Harry caught the glimpse of familiar red hair but didn’t bother seeking out his ex best friends face, instead turning his attention back to the Auror threatening him, and the ministry official who’d stepped up beside him, a roll of parchment in his hands. 

“Severus Snape, you are under arrest for a plethora of war crimes committed during and before the 18th of June, eight years ago.” Harry sighed heavily his eyes closing as he felt Severus slump against him knowing his fate already. “You do not have to say anything, but information you do not disclose willingly, will be taken from you forcibly by means of Veritaserum for the purpose of your trial. Is this understood?” Harry felt Snape nod before the ministry official turned his attention to Harry. “Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the harbouring and aiding of a wanted fugitive. You do not have to say anything, but information you do not disclose willingly, will be taken from you forcibly by means of Veritaserum for the purpose of your trial. Is this understood?” Harry nodded the best he could with a wand pointed at his temple. “Good, Auror’s you may take them into custody.” Harry braced himself as four beefy Auror’s clamped themselves onto his arms, dragging him bodily out of the room and out of the twin’s shop. Behind him Harry could hear Snape being escorted out as well although with far less brute force. Harry didn’t bother glancing up at the twin’s as they passed the two red heads and their wives on the way out of the shop, the two Weasley’s already in over their heads. Outside in the main street of Hogsmeade Harry was acutely aware of the crowd that had gathered, but Harry was thankfully spared their stares as with a grunted order from Hatsfeld the five of them had joint apperated away. Harry knew they were in trouble but he held a small hope in his heart that something or someone would save their bacon.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Harry sat defensively in the chair his arms folded across his naked chest and his expression the same emotionless mask he’d worn for the past 48 hours. Across the other side of the table, sat Minister Archwrite and Chief of the Department of Wizarding Affairs the honourable Gordon Ramsbottom. Also, stationed at the door of the empty, windowless room Harry was being kept in stood the menacing looking Auror Hatsfeld and one of his senior officers. 

“Mr Potter, this is not helping your cause just tell us where you and Severus Snape have been for the past month and a half and what you have been doing?” Harry remained silent, staring at the two wizards opposite him who were becoming increasingly irritated with Harry’s silence. For just gone 48 hours they’d kept him here in this cell alone, occasionally passing in a tray of food of which Harry didn’t eat. On the hour, every hour the same four wizards entered the room and asked him the same questions, over and over again, as if he was going to break. In Harry’s opinion they had tried every tactic in the book to get him to tell them what they wanted but he wasn’t going to be budged. 

“What do you hope to achieve by this silence Mr Potter? We already have your wand, have seized what little assets you had and have more than enough evidence to convict you on the current charges. We are offering you an agreement, for the information we desire, you can be assured a lighter sentence.” Harry huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head in amusement. The ministry were obviously getting desperate to offer him such a pathetic agreement. Unfolding his arms Harry leaned across the table closer to the two wizards’ who instinctively leaned back away from him in fear. 

“Do you honestly believe I would accept such a bargain? Severus Snape’s life is worth more to me than any possible offer you may make.” Still smiling nastily Harry watched as the two ministers glanced at one another cautiously. “And further more what makes you believe that I need a wand to use magic?” With a menacing smile Harry sat back in his chair watching as Minister Archwrite swallowed nervously, before patting his damp brow with a spotted yellow handkerchief. 

“Mr Potter, we can make life extremely difficult for both yourself and Mr Snape. In fact Severus Snape is already enjoying the hospitality of our maximum security section. I believe the two day’s he has spent in the sensory deprivation unit has softened his resolve considerably.” Gordon Ramsbottom smiled nastily in return knowing that he’d touched a weakness with Harry, he was willing to abuse to his own gains. Harry didn’t bite though and swallowed around the rage he could feel bubbling inside of him, focusing his energy on his magic. Within an instant the lights in the room flickered and before Gordon Ramsbottom could call for help Harry had thrown him across the room, slamming him into the two way mirrored glass on the far side of the room, without having even lifted a finger. The sickening thud as the man had hit the wall and floor made Harry smile. Wandless magic had been a pet project of his over the past eight years and he’d found his power far more acute when focused on one Severus Snape. Like lightening the two Auror’s who’d been standing guard at the door, ran over to Harry hauling him up from the chair and pinning him against the wall. Harry didn’t struggle and merely watched as Archwrite helped his colleague up from the floor. 

“I believe this meeting has ended Mr Potter.” Ramsbottom spat angrily at Harry, the man still straightening his robes after Harry’s upset. Both Archwrite and Ramsbottom made to leave the room but before they could, Harry spoke up. 

“If anyone harms so much as a hair on Severus Snape’s head, I will kill whoever is responsible and anyone who gets in my way.” Harry whispered watching as both ministers looked around at him in shock at the warning. Ramsbottom smirked nastily in Harry’s direction as if he’d just been handed the proof he needed. 

“Is that a threat Mr Potter?” Harry laughed sarcastically, knowing already what Ramsbottom was trying to pull. Threatening a ministry official’s life warranted more than just a stay in Azkaban but Harry was smatter and merely shook his head, his green gaze never leaving Ramsbottom’s. 

“No indeed sir, just a polite request which you’ll undoubtedly heed knowing that it’s in the ministry’s interest and safety that you do as I ask.” Harry watched as Ramsbottom sneered before the man stormed from the room, leaving an extremely flustered and yellow looking Archwrite to follow him. When the door to the room had closed Hatsfeld and his associate threw Harry to the ground with some considerable force. Harry barely had time to stick out his hands to prevent his face from hitting the ground before he caught the flash of a fist sailing through the air towards him. Without shifting Harry rolled over quickly, his hand shooting out to connect with the swinging punch before it could connect with his body. Hatsfeld was obviously surprised by the move and crumpled a little at the strength of Harry’s iron grip now clasped tightly around his fist. “Trust me sir, you don’t want to do that, the consequences of such an action are beyond what you could ever imagine.” With a fatal stare that would have froze even the worst of hearts, Harry roughly let go of Hatsfeld’s fist watching as the man stumbled back a little clasping his injured hand against his chest. 

“You think you’re invincible Harry Potter, but we’ll see who the saviour of the world is when you’re given to the dementors.” With his parting shot Hatsfeld left the room, his accomplice following him out. Alone once again in the room, Harry felt the ward’s re-lifted and upgraded, at least one of his visitors had been worried enough about Harry’s threats to upgrade the security. With an exaggerated sigh Harry crawled over to the corner of the room, and with his eyes closed and his legs folded Harry fell back into his meditation. Snape had taught him how to meditate during the campaign against Voldemort, in an attempt at improving his occlumency levels. Unbelievably it had worked and Harry had perfected the art of shutting his mind off, just as Snape had taught him. While there was little point in practicing occlumency here, the meditation kept him focused and relaxed him, so he’d taken it up again at least until he was out of this place. 

*********************************************************************

Harry felt the wards of the room shudder a little before falling away, a sure sign someone was visiting him. No doubt it was the awesome foursome come again to interrogate him. However when Harry opened his eyes he was somewhat shocked when he saw Albus Dumbledore, and current minister of magic Cornelius Fudge step into the room. 

“Harry my boy, you look awful.” Harry managed a halfhearted chuckle at the ex-headmasters dry wit, as he pulled himself up from the floor. It was a vain attempt at saving his dignity, even when he was standing in only his boxer shorts having been stripped and searched when they’d first hauled him back to the ministry. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company.” Harry whispered in return, causing Dumbledore to laugh heartily to himself. 

“Still finding your sense of humour even in such situations as these Harry, it’s refreshing to see.” Before Dumbledore could continue with his lighthearted banter, Fudge cleared his throat, drawing the two wizard’s attention to the short stocky man. Falling silent Harry waited for what the bumbling old fool had to say. 

“It is with deepest apologies Mr Potter, that I signed these release forms. I do not know what possessed my officers to arrest you and under such flimsy evidence but I hope that this has not dissuaded you from trusting the system?” Harry stared at Fudge unmoved; somewhat shocked that he was being released so easily. For explanation Harry turned to Dumbledore but the elder wizard merely smiled brightly and gestured for Harry to follow him out of the cell. Cautiously Harry followed Dumbledore his brow furrowed deep in confusion. Fudge was rabbiting away and fussing around him like he was god, but Harry ignored the minister and merely accepted his wand and clothes back from the Auror they met in the corridor. It was only after he’d dressed, signed some forms and reached the lobby of the Ministry that Harry realised what was happening and he turned abruptly to the older wizard. 

“What about Snape.” Harry bit out from between gritted teeth watching as Dumbledore merely smiled at him brightly again. 

“Not here my boy, not here.” Before Harry could question Dumbledore further the pair of them was engulfed in a rush of photographers and journalists all vying for an interview and picture of him to put on the front page. Angry Harry ignored all offers of interviews, the slanderous comments coming from their mouths enough to ignite his rage. It was with relief when Harry and Dumbledore stepped into the elevator, leaving Fudge behind to tackle to media fuss. In the silence of the elevator Harry spoke again, determined now to get a straight answer about Snape. If Dumbledore had no intention of helping the man, then Harry would be parting company from him as soon as they reached the surface. 

“I’m not leaving without him.” Harry muttered determinedly watching as Dumbledore sighed heavily and nodded in reluctant agreement. 

“For now you will have to Harry. He is safe enough where he is until his trial two weeks from now. It gives us enough time to think of a strategy. We’re going to The Broken Broomstick. The order is waiting for us there.” With a shuddering jolt the elevator deposited them in the telephone box on the muggle street. With a knowing smile Dumbledore stepped out of the booth and with a polite smile at a passing muggle disappeared with a sharp pop. Harry sighed heavily after Albus had gone wondering what price he would have to pay for the ex-headmasters rescue. Knowing however that he had nowhere else to go, and no other way of helping Snape Harry stepped out of the phone booth and with a crack disappeared too.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

“Drink it all Harry that’s a good lad. Stiffens the nerves that stuff.” Sirius watched closely as Harry drained the large glass of whisky in one go, spluttering a little as the liquid burnt its’ way down his throat. Sirius smiled widely as he poured his godson another, the animagus running the bar while the order took a meeting. 

“Bastard Auror’s. They think the sun shines out of their arses but where were they when we were fighting Voldemort?” Harry nodded dimly at Remus who was nursing his own whisky. The werewolf looked terrible, his change this month no doubt particularly harrowing for the man as it sometimes was. Despite being tempted into conversation Harry didn’t feel much like talking, his thoughts miles away back at the ministry where Snape was still being held. There had been chaos when he’d apperated into the pub, everyone rallying around to make sure he was okay. While it was great to see everyone again Harry couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying Severus by enjoying his freedom. 

With a sigh Harry turned on his stool to survey the crowd gathered in the pub, all of them chatting excitedly and exchanging news. Dumbledore sat in the corner with McGonagall and Hermione, the three of them in deep conversation no doubt talking about he and Severus. Harry watched them for a long time but when he felt a tentative touch on his shoulder he spun around ready to make a polite greeting. However when his eyes fell on a familiar red head, the smile he’d put on his face fell away. 

“Harry just listen….” Ron went to continue talking but Harry turned away from him, not really trusting himself to look at his best friend, especially when he was already up to his neck in trouble. 

“No Ron, I won’t.” Harry muttered sipping from his second whisky of the afternoon. Ron wasn’t to be deterred so easily though and moved around in front of Harry again this time grabbing hold of Harry’s seat to stop his best friend from turning away again. 

“Please Harry, I’m so sorry for what I did to you I’m trying to make it right.” Pushing Ron away from him Harry slammed his whisky glass back on the bar, before getting up and beginning to walk away hoping that perhaps he could get in on Dumbledore’s conversation. 

“You can’t make it right Ron, you screwed me and you don’t do that to your friends not for anything.” Harry was rapidly losing his temper and spun around on Ron, who’d caught up to him and pulled him to a stop by his shoulder. Ron cautiously stepped back away from Harry who rounded on him with a face like thunder, his anger barely contained. 

“I know and it was really dumb to even think it. I didn’t even realise I’d done it until I left Fudge’s office and sat thinking about it for a while but it was too late then. I’m really, really sorry Harry, I didn’t realise you felt that way about him…” 

“What!” Harry cut Ron off quickly watching as his best friend pinked a little in his cheeks, his gaze flickering over towards Remus and Sirius. 

“Well you know how you feel about Snape.” For a moment Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing but as he glanced around at the now silent crowd in the pub, he realised quite starkly that what Ron had just said was what everyone was thinking. If Harry didn’t know that it was the truth, he’d have been offended by their presumption. Like a pin bursting a balloon Harry’s anger deflated and he sighed heavily as he put his head in his hands, tears of frustration that he’d bottled up for the last couple of days finally swelling to the surface and trickling down his cheeks. Like when they were at school together Ron draped his arm comfortingly around Harry, who melted into his best friends hug. It had hurt him so much knowing Ron had betrayed him and although he’d had to do it, it had almost killed him fighting with his best friend. 

“That’s not why I’m doing this Ron and quite frankly its no one else’s business what I do or do not feel for him.” Harry muttered as he pulled away from his best friend, feeling somewhat humiliated having shown his weakness in front of the entire order. 

“Then tell us why you’re doing this Harry, because at the moment we’re completely in the dark and there is no possible way you’re going to succeed at getting him out of this alive without our help.” Ron looked determinedly at Harry who rolled his eyes, the years his best friend had spent with Hermione finally showing through. 

“Alright I’ll tell you.” Harry let Ron guide him over to the table, where everyone was now gathering around, eager to hear what Harry had to say. Admittedly Harry owed them an explanation having dragged them all through the wringer of late with his disappearance. “As silly as this sounds, it’s about seeing Snape happy.” Harry ignored the strange look Ron gave him. It was true no one had truly seen Severus Snape happy, let alone even crack a smile but Harry had and knew he couldn’t live with his own successes and triumphs without seeing the man who’d helped him get there, be happy too. “Snape’s the only person who knows what really happened when I faced Voldemort, he’s the person who stayed with me even when I thought I was dead. Everyone thinks he’s a death eater with no remorse but he wouldn’t have stayed with me if he’d been truly dedicated to seeing Voldemort gone. I just want everyone to leave him alone, let him do whatever it is he want’s to do now he’s free of the mark on his arm. So he’s made mistakes, even killed people but who here hasn’t?” Harry lowered his gaze to where he was twisting his hands in his lap nervously, a silence having fallen over the entire pub. Harry wondered if he’d said too much, already knowing the feeling of distain most people had for Snape, despite knowing the valuable contribution he made in defeating Voldemort. 

“Very well said Harry, and I believe that is just enough motivation for us to see this wish come to fruition.” Harry glanced across at Dumbledore who was smiling warmly in his direction. 

“Yeah, he may be a complete prick at times but he deserves to enjoy the freedom from his royal darkness as much as we do.” Harry smiled at Ron who tucked his arm around Harry’s shoulder, their riff forgotten in the face of understanding. 

“Great, so now we need a plan.” Harry looked up at Sirius, who was already handing out drinks to everyone. Harry had a feeling it was going to be a long night of arguing and debating about possible plans to help Snape but it made him feel better that he wasn’t fighting this alone and that his friends believed in his cause now, as much as he did. As groups started to disperse, Dumbledore assigning them tasks Harry was left sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione. 

“Sorry again Harry.” Ron muttered obviously still feeling bad about what happened. Harry shrugged but turned to look at his best friend seriously. 

“Apology accepted, but if you ever do that to me again so help me god I’ll do you in.” Ron chuckled nervously but quickly nodded in agreement knowing that Harry’s threats weren’t made idly.

“It’s good you two have made up, I don’t like it when you fight.” Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry, and Harry noted acutely that it seemed his two best friends had come to some agreement about their broken relationship in the last couple of days. “Now you can tell Harry what other stupid things you’ve done.” Hermione looked knowingly at Ron who glared at her before turning sheepishly to Harry, who looked at his best friend with slight concern. 

“Oh don’t look like that Harry it’s not that bad and desperate times call for action rather than talk, so I took steps into my own hands.” Harry didn’t like where this was heading, especially knowing Ron’s propensity to rush into things before thinking through. “We needed to get you out of the ministry, so I broke into Hatsfeld’s office and shredded a few documents and lost a few pieces of key evidence regarding your case. Then I submitted a fake report to Fudge and sent all the newspaper editors inside information regarding your false arrest. The place was in chaos and Fudge practically flipped about this bad publicity, so he had no other choice but to let you go.” Harry’s smile practically beamed off his face as he leaned over and kissed Ron hard on the cheek, immensely pleased that it had been Ron who’d sprung him from the ministry and not Albus. It also went some way in proving how sorry his best friend actually was, risking his job to save Harry. 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry whispered making his best friend blush a pretty pink colour. 

“So come on Harry, start telling us everything that’s happened. We need every bit of information if we’ve got a chance in hell of clearing his name.” Harry nodded at Hermione and with a long sigh settled into telling his friends everything that had happened since Harry had found Snape in the cottage.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

“Harry you shouldn’t be here.” Ron stared pointedly at Harry who was standing beside the reception desk leading into the holding wing of the Ministry. Harry sighed heavily his face hidden beneath the cloak, in the hopes no one had recognised him. Ron was cautiously looking about making sure that no one was suspicious of the two of them. 

“I know Ron, but I have to see him.” Harry looked pleadingly with his best friend, who was still glancing around them making sure no one suspected anything. Harry knew he’d taken a risk by coming to the ministry but for two weeks he’d been under strict orders to stay in the pub out of the spotlight. To be seen to be helping Snape would only give the Auror’s further evidence to arrest him again. However now, on the eve of Snape’s trial Harry felt the necessity to see the potions professor. Harry hadn’t been satisfied with Dumbledore and Hermione’s reports on the man’s condition. Every day they’d spent at the Ministry sorting out details of the man’s trial, yet Harry always received the same vague reply when he’d inquired about the wizard’s wellbeing. ‘He’s fine Harry.’ It was becoming almost predictable, and it wasn’t enough to satisfy him especially when he felt so helpless sitting in the broken broomstick all day banned by everyone from getting involved. 

“This isn’t right if Dumbledore knew…” Ron seemed determined not to allow Harry access to the cells but before he could continue with his lecture Harry cut him off. 

“He doesn’t know and he won’t find out. Please Ron, this might be the last chance I get to see him if this trial goes pear shaped.” Harry looked pleadingly at his best friend who at length sighed and nodded, unable not to say no to his best friend. 

“Alright, five minutes that’s all Hatsfeld will be coming to check the cells at ten past.” Harry smiled at his best friend who having spelled his quill to continue taking the days reports at the reception desk, grabbed the bunch of keys and his wand from the top of the in-tray and led Harry quickly down through the maximum security wing. 

Harry didn’t know exactly what to expect as they descended into the darkened corridors, but it certainly wasn’t what he found at the end of a seedy, damp corridor where Ron came to a stop. The place was practically pitch black, the only light from Ron’s torch, which he’d, lit on the way down. It took a long time for Harry’s eyes to adjust to the dim light but when they did the sight he saw was pitiful. Behind great steel bars in a cage on his own sat Snape, curled up naked, shivering and cowering away from the light of Ron’s torch. Harry stared through the bars at the man and it was only as his shock begun to sink in that anger took over. Approaching the bars Harry yelped and staggered back, the forcefield of magic around the cage burning his hand. 

“Don’t try it Harry, they’re warded to the hilt.” Spinning around on Ron Harry glared at his best friend who instinctively lowered his gaze to the floor. Everyone had known about the state Severus was being held captive in yet as usual Dumbledore had sworn them all to keep the information from Harry. 

“Then un ward it Ron or I’ll do it myself and everyone in this fucking place will know about it.” With an exaggerated sigh Ron glanced back up the corridor in concern before nodding. Raising his wand, Ron muttered a complicated charm and like curtain falling from the bars, the wards retracted. With the ward’s gone Harry easily opened the locked door and scrambled inside the room and over to where Snape was still huddled in the corner. 

“Potter.” Snape’s voice trembled and Harry hated the way the man’s pale skin was like ice to his touch. Unshaven, dirty and afraid Snape looked like a different person entirely and Harry sighed heavily as he wrapped the man in his arms and pulled him close to him. Snape accepted the touch almost glad of the warmth Harry’s body provided. “You shouldn’t be here.” Snape croaked his eyes closed as he continued to shiver. 

“Yeah well, I was never one to stick to the rules.” Pulling back a little from Snape, Harry inspected the professor’s body clinically. To Harry’s relief but also disappointment Severus body was free of any signs of brutality, and despite the cold and the dirt he was unharmed. Harry supposed his warning two weeks ago had been well heeded, and while they’d made Snape as uncomfortable as possible they hadn’t physically abused him. Unfortunately it didn’t give Harry a reason to tear each and every minister and Auror in the place apart limb from limb, like he felt like doing having seen Snape’s state. “Here, eat this.” Pulling a few chocolate cookies from his pocket Harry handed Snape the biscuits, smiling as the wizard thanked him politely before biting into them eagerly. “Is it dark all the time down here?” Harry whispered cautious that his voice travelled far in the dungeon like rooms. Harry assumed not many people knew about this place in the ministry, probably a dark little secret they kept away from prying eyes. Snape nodded as he finished the first biscuit and started on the second. 

“Yes, ironic really Potter. I’m cured of blindness after 8 years of living in the dark and then they take it all away from me again so easily.” Harry bit his lip determined not to begin letting his temper get the better of him. Ranting and raving at this time wouldn’t help matters. 

“Has Dumbledore told you our plan for exonerating you at the trial tomorrow?” Harry watched as Snape nodded, Dumbledore and Hermione no doubt having kept him well up to date. 

“Potter I haven’t mentioned this to Albus but even if this plan succeeds I may still be in more trouble than you realise.” Harry frowned as Severus looked up from the mouthful of biscuit he had left, to stare at Harry sadly. “You are not the only one Potter who wishes me free and I can assure you their intentions have nothing to do with my well being.” Harry nodded understandingly knowing that Ron was listening and that Snape couldn’t say too much. Although Ron had redeemed himself he still wasn’t trust worthy, if not because of his character but because of his connection with the Auror’s. 

“I understand.” Harry whispered watching as Snape smiled briefly the cold making him shiver again. Before Harry could continue however there was a sound of footsteps echoing in the dungeon and Ron abruptly called Harry to get a move on. With a reluctant smile at Snape Harry pulled his hood back low over his face and having exited the cell, waited patiently while Ron re set the wards before following his best friend quickly back towards reception.

At reception Harry silently cursed himself as he saw Hatsfeld and two of his Auror’s just coming in through the adjoining corridor. Like lightening Harry turned away making himself inconspicuous next to a pot plant, as Hatsfeld addressed Ron who’d quickly taken up position back at the desk. Harry couldn’t hear what was said but he watched with relief as the three Auror’s disappeared down into the holding cells. Turning back to Ron Harry smiled in thanks, the red head nodding in acknowledgement. 

“I’m reassigned to the courtroom security tomorrow, I’ll see you there.” With a short wave Harry disappeared knowing that Ron despite his mistake was trying desperately to atone for them. It would be a while before the ministry realised what Ron had done with the paperwork concerning Harry’s trial, but by then Ron would have left anyway. The only reason he was staying at present was to ensure inside information leading up to Snape’s trial. Harry easily slipped back through security and into the main entrance hall of the ministry, hurriedly apperating away. What Harry however didn’t see in his rush to leave the ministry was the familiar blonde haired wizard sitting on the seat beside the central fountain, smiling to himself as he’d watched Harry’s every move. 

*********************************************************************

Harry was sitting quietly in the lounge of the Broken Broomstick, a book open in his lap but his distant gaze focused out of the window at the darkened moors beyond. After his covert visit to the ministry that morning Harry couldn’t keep his attention on anything for more than a matter of moments, his mind resolutely settling on Snape and his coming trial tomorrow. What Severus had mentioned to him in the cell was a worry, an oversight in their grand plan that Harry hadn’t thought of, and something which he’d neglected to tell the order about. Sure Harry had told them about Snape’s curse but he hadn’t told them about the other death eaters, or how the curse connected them. Also he hadn’t told them about Draco and his mother, something Harry was beginning to regret. Ron had warned Harry not to mess with the Malfoy’s but Harry had brushed his comment aside as foolishness, however he was beginning to think otherwise especially after Snape had professed his concern. Harry was too lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his godfather approaching until Sirius had already sat down on the window bench at Harry’s feet. 

“Harry, are you alright? You’re awfully quiet this evening.” Harry sighed and closed his book the plot of the story forgotten already, as he smiled calmly up at his godfather. 

“Just thinking that’s all.” Harry whispered accepting the glass of pumpkin juice Sirius offered him. 

“About?” Sirius pressed concern for his godson showing on his face. Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he sipped his juice, not really wanting to go into detail. 

“The trial tomorrow.” Harry whispered vaguely watching as Sirius nodded in silent contemplation. 

“Do you think we will win?” Sirius inquired again pushing Harry into a subject he didn’t want to talk about. 

“I believe Dumbledore has enough evidence to convince even bumbling old Fudge that Severus was a spy for the order of the phoenix and that his crimes as a death eater were all a sacrifice for the crucial information needed to win the war against Voldemort.” Sirius nodded in agreement his concerned gaze still not leaving Harry who turned his gaze back out to the darkened window scape. There was silence for a long while and Harry thought perhaps Sirius would leave his godfather however didn’t shift, and at length finally spoke again. 

“Does he love you Harry?” A little taken back by Sirius comment Harry stared at his godfather in confusion. Sirius however didn’t back down from his question and merely cocked his head to the side to await Harry’s answer. With an exaggerated sigh Harry stared at the now empty glass sitting in his lap, the remains of his pumpkin juice sliding down the sides back to the bottom. If Harry truly acknowledged it to himself, Sirius had just got to the crux of Harry’s worry and concern. There was no doubting Albus would see Snape set free, and as much as it concerned Harry, the Malfoy’s and the other death eaters could be easily sorted out with a few choice curses. However if at the end of it all, Snape didn’t love Harry it would be just like signing Harry’s death warrant. It was a foolish gamble Harry was taking, and while he’d said openly that wasn’t why he was helping Snape, in truth it was. Nothing but love for the man would make Harry risk so much to help him. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Harry realised Sirius was still waiting for an answer. 

“If he does he has made no effort to tell me so.” Harry stared at Sirius, his godfather’s eyes easily reading the pain that Harry had given up trying to hide. 

“But surely if you’re doing all this Harry, he must have given you some indication for you to even be pursuing him.” Harry smiled distantly and shrugged his shoulders unable to find an appropriate answer for Sirius. 

“I’m in love Sirius, I worship the ground the man walks on and everything he says I read into it only what I want to hear.” Despite himself Harry could feel the salty build up of tears in the corners of his eyes and he wiped at them furiously. He was a grown man now, he didn’t need to cry. 

“I’m so sorry Harry, I expected this to be a mutual thing between you two I had no idea he didn’t reciprocate your feelings.” Putting both their glasses aside Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, gently rocking his godson against his chest in silent comfort, as the tears Harry had held back fell slowly down his cheeks. 

“It hurts so much not knowing either way; it feels like the pain in my chest won’t ever go away.” Harry shuddered as he remembered the day they’d told him Severus had disappeared after the final battle. The feeling was the worst he’d ever felt, like his heart had been ripped out and trodden upon. 

“It doesn’t help it’s been sitting there for eight years either does it?” Sirius whispered causing Harry to look up sharply at his godfather, wondering how he knew. Sirius smiled and stroked his fingers calmly through Harry’s hair in comfort. “Don’t deny it Harry, it was never just a crush was it? Everyone saw the difference in you when he was around. You laughed different, dressed different even fought differently during your training. I refused to see it though, my own stubbornness and pride not willing to forget the past but now the wars over and I realise how much he mean’s to you, I want you to be happy. I just hope he gets it through that arrogant head of his that you’re the best thing for him.” Harry smiled into the now damp shirt of his godfather his chest feeling lighter despite the still present pain. To have his godfather’s consent meant the world to him and in a strange way it felt as if his father had silently agreed too. “But let’s just concentrate on tomorrow and bailing his sorry skinny arse out of jail first.” Sirius squeezed Harry tightly before going to stand up but Harry grabbed hold of his arm and halted him, feeling that now more than ever he needed to tell Sirius about the Malfoy’s and the curse. 

“Sirius there’s a complication I haven’t told anyone about.” Harry watched a serious expression wash over his godfather’s face, the man instantly sitting back down his stern gaze making Harry feel even guiltier for not having explained it earlier. “It’s Draco Malfoy and Narcissa…” If Sirius stunned but darkening expression was anything to go by, Harry knew he should have listened to Ron in the first place.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Harry watched carefully as Draco Malfoy moved back into his seat in the auditorium having taken the short interval in Snape’s trial as an opportunity to stretch his legs. Harry had never known such a complicated, farcical and long-winded trial the ministry was conducting. Having spent all morning working out the specifics of the case against Snape, they’d then spent an hour at lunch before returning to hear Dumbledore’s defence of the wizard. It was now 7.30 in the evening and the council of witches and wizard’s who were overseeing the trial had retired to a separate chamber to make their decision. All the while Snape had been made to sit in front of their bench, two Auror’s standing guard over him like he was dangerous. On the upside however Dumbledore and Hermione had done an excellent job and Harry was sure more than ever the council couldn’t convict Snape. Although he was confident that Snape would be freed, his attention now focused on Malfoy. 

The blonde haired wizard had come alone, dressed immaculately in only the finest of robes just like his father did when he was alive. Draco didn’t walk either he strode with arrogant confidence his beaming smile positively sickening. Draco was the epitome of his father the smug, self-righteousness that came with being a Malfoy turning Harry’s stomach. How Draco had even the guts to turn up to Snape’s trial was beyond him, after all it wasn’t too long ago Draco had sat where Snape was sitting now. 

It had been decided that Harry wouldn’t make a public appearance at Snape’s trial, Dumbledore still cautious to distance Harry from the potions professor. So Harry had come under hood and cloak, sitting on the back row of the public gallery as far away from the other order members as possible. In this position though he had a perfect view to keep an eye on Malfoy, who as Sirius and he had worked out last night would undoubtedly have a plan of his own. Snape was as valuable to Malfoy as he was to Harry, and the trial was a perfect opportunity for Draco to make his move. Harry however hoped he was going to beat the blonde to it. Making sure that no one was paying attention to him, Harry moved down the seats towards where Malfoy was sitting, waiting for the anticipated return of the council. Without a sound Harry sat himself down in the seat beside Malfoy who didn’t even flinch at the sudden, heavily cloaked company. 

“Ah Potter, I knew you couldn’t resist being here.” Malfoy didn’t even look at Harry as he spoke, the pair of them knowing that should anyone be watching it wouldn’t do either of their profiles any good to be seen talking together. “I must confess I’m quite disappointed I expected it to be you who faced the council today.” From beneath the hood of his cloak Harry could see the smug smile on Draco’s lips, and Harry longed to put his fist in the blonde’s face. 

“I see you share my disappointment then, I had hoped for it to be you.” Draco chuckled at Harry’s comment his hands tightening in his lap a sure sign of his aggravation even if his expression didn’t let on. 

“You forget, I have already had my day in front of the council and I was cleared of all charges.” Harry smiled inwardly to himself; easily falling back into the cutting war of words he and Draco had often shared as school children. 

“Cleared because you offered them something or someone more precisely, who was worth much more than your sorry arse was to them. You were only ever the son of a death eater Draco and even though you had his mark, to him you were dispensable.” Harry knew he’d won their war of words Draco’s smile fading rapidly at the cutting barb Harry had thrown at him. 

“What do you want Potter.” Draco snapped his confident smiling mask falling away as he began to lose his temper. 

“I could ask you the same.” Harry spat watching as the blonde finally glanced over to him the steel blue eyes piercing the dark shadow of the hood that Harry used to hide his identity. 

“You know what I want Potter, and he has it. If you don’t give me what I want, I will simply take it from the source directly and I know how much you wouldn’t want your dear old potions master to come to any harm especially having gone to all this trouble to clear his name.” Draco stared at Harry who swallowed nervously, knowing all to well that Draco was capable of hurting Snape to get what he wanted.

Before Harry could reply though the council reappeared from their chamber the minister of magic calling for silence as everyone settled back in their seats. Harry remained where he was sitting beside Draco as Fudge stood up and cleared his throat, a large roll of parchment in his hands. Silently Harry crossed his fingers as Fudge began to read out all the legal stuff he was required, until finally he came to the council’s decision. 

“…We the wizarding high council find Severus Snape not guilty of all charges, and that his self sacrifices made in the line of duty for the Order of the Phoenix, negate the crimes he committed as spy while in the dark lords service.” Harry sighed with relief but glanced across at Draco watching as the blonde’s smug smirk had returned to his face, the twinkling of success in the blonde’s blue eyes making Harry’s blood run cold. “Severus Snape, you are free to go…” No sooner had Fudge read out the words than there was an almighty crack and Harry watched helplessly as six fully masked and robed death eaters apperated around Snape. They hauled a struggling Snape up before firing off a few unforgivables at the unprepared Auror’s before disapperating again with another thunderous crack, taking Snape with them. The entire council chamber was in chaos, witches and wizard alike screaming and running about in confusion. Harry however remained seated and looked steadily across at Draco who was sitting back calmly in his seat, an expression of satisfaction settling on his face. 

“I believe Potter the ball is now in your court. Bring me, what I want to the Hogshead Pub in Hogsmead tomorrow at 8am. If you fail to show, I will extract the information I need from him in the old fashioned way.” Draco stood up, calmly straightening his robes as he pushed past Harry into the chaos of the aisle. Glancing back over his shoulder Draco continued, as if an after thought. “Oh and if you bring anyone else with you I’ll kill him.” With a polite smile Draco strode off into the chaos, his blonde hair disappearing leaving Harry silently seething in his chair. Draco Malfoy had no idea what he’d just done, and if the blonde wanted to play like that then Harry was going to play too. 

“Harry he’s…” Harry ignored the concerned glances of his friends, all of whom had now found him and were worriedly waiting for what he had to say. Even Dumbledore looked shocked and flustered by what he’d just seen. 

“…gone. Yes I know.” Harry whispered from between his clenched teeth his hatred for the Malfoy’s increasing ten fold. “Thank-you all for helping me do this, but I believe I have to go in search of a gravestone with Draco Malfoy’s name on it.” Harry stepped over the dividing wall separating the seats from the council chamber floor, and headed through the chaos towards the exit, pausing half way there to glance back at his friends and family. “Well are you all coming or not? I think if we’re early enough there will be a bit of death eater for everyone to have a go at.” Harry smiled as he saw them all nod, and before he knew it he was being ushered by his friends out of the door, leaving the ministry in chaos behind them.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

“And you’re sure it looked like this?” Hermione held up the glass vial swilling the crimson liquid around it to check its consistency. Harry looked up from where he was lacing up his boots, a silver dagger concealed in the ankle. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Harry muttered as he stood up and looked over his appearance in the full-length mirror. It had been years since Harry had used these things, all of them tucked at the bottom of his trunk in the hopes he’d never need them again. Everything he wore had been a present or gift, each item as sacred to him as the memories he had of using them. From the leather duelling gloves to the leather slide that his wand sat in tucked under his invisibility cloak, all of it was gifts, intended by the giver to keep him safe in battle. Harry didn’t realise Hermione had gone silent until he caught her reflection in the mirror, his best friend staring at him her eyes brimming with tears. “Hermione don’t.” Harry whispered as he turned around, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. 

“I’m sorry Harry, but last time you wore that we thought we’d lost you.” Harry sighed heavily and tightened his hold on Hermione who hugged him tightly in return. 

“Besides this is just Malfoy we’re talking about, he’ll be a push over compared to the dark lord.” Placing a gentle kiss on Hermione’s forehead Harry took the vial from her hand and put it safely inside his cloak pocket. Straightening himself once more Harry made his way downstairs into the noise of the bar, the order of the phoenix having risen from the ashes for one night only. Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs surveying the crowd, smiling as he caught sight of various familiar wizard artefacts strewn about the room ready for use. Slowly the talk died down and Harry lowered his gaze to the floor when the room fell silent, everyone now staring at him. 

“My god….” Harry glanced up as Ron stepped up to him the red head’s face one of shock. “You’ve shaved it off.” Harry was taken back by Ron’s comment having expected a reminiscent comment from the past. However Ron smiled cheekily and stroked his gloved hand over Harry’s newly shaved chin. 

“Severus didn’t like it. He thinks it made me look like an unemployed, scruffy bohemian poet. So I shaved it off. What do you think?” Harry didn’t miss the tittering of laughter around the room, everyone trying to conceal their giggles knowing, unlike Snape who didn’t, that his description was exactly what Harry had become in his older years. 

“What do I think? I think he better be good in bed, because you don’t shave for just anyone.” Blushing a bright pink colour Harry quickly belted Ron hard on the arm, wondering where his best friend got off on such a comment. If the bohemian poet didn’t get them, Ron’s joke had and Harry relaxed a little as everyone began laughing loudly the tension broken. In a way Harry was kind of glad, Ron had done it, helping those in the room to put aside the memories the appearance of Harry had conjured in their minds. 

“So are we set?” Harry made his way over to the bar, where Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mrs Weasley were sat all of them nursing a drink of their choice. 

“Yeah, polyjuice potion has been handed out. Auror’s are just now clearing out the Hogshead and the portkey’s are ready to be activated when needed.” Sirius listed off everything he could think off and Harry nodded in agreement. This wasn’t exactly the most elaborate plan in the history of warfare but its simplicity was the key to its undoubtable success. Draco Malfoy wouldn’t know what had hit him and neither would the ministry. 

“Great, let’s get a move on then its ¼ to 6 already.” Harry smiled at his godfather who took a deep calming breath before standing up and ordering everyone to start their tasks. Harry smiled as he heard the familiar crackles as wizards and witches alike began to apperate away. Finally though the pub was practically empty only Dumbledore, Ron and Harry were left. 

“You’ll be okay?” Harry inquired glancing at Dumbledore who looked over his half moon glasses at Harry sternly. 

“I may be old Mr Potter, but I am not incapable of looking after myself. When Professor Snape arrives I will personally see that he is cared for.” Harry nodded and turned to Ron who was waiting patiently by the door, ready to apperate. 

“Good luck buddy, not that you need it.” Harry shook Ron’s offered hand, his gaze catching the glint of the muggle gun tucked in its holder under Ron’s cloak as it usually was. A thought hit Harry then, a strange thought but a persistent one. Without letting go of Ron’s hand Harry pointed at the gun with his free hand. 

“Can I borrow it Ron, just for tonight.” Ron looked strangely at Harry and then the gun hesitating for a moment before sighing and nodding in agreement. 

“Sure thing Harry, though I don’t know why you’re going to need it. Malfoy is a pure blood he wouldn’t fight with anything other than magic.” Harry nodded in agreement but the nagging in his mind wouldn’t go away until Ron had clipped the gun to the inside of Harry’s cloak. “Alright let’s go.” Harry nodded and with a final smile at Dumbledore standing patiently behind his now empty bar, Harry apperated away to Hogsmeade to await Draco.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Harry glanced cautiously around the crowded pub, all of them unfamiliar faces. It was strange almost to know that everyone in the room was someone he knew, but didn’t recognise any of them beneath the potion created disguises they wore. Sitting in the most inconspicuous stall in the dirty grimy place Harry waited patiently for his victim to step in through the door. Harry didn’t have to wait long as a familiar blonde strode into the crowded pub, not even flinching at the fact it was only eight in the morning yet the place was packed with seedy characters such as himself. Harry watched as the six death eaters trailed in behind, in the middle of them Snape. For affect the fake crowd acted stunned by the entrance of the death eaters, but went back to their own business, as the regulars at the pub were known to do. Harry schooled his features into a passive gaze as Draco sought him out and sneered as he approached the table Harry was sat at. 

“Potter.” Draco looked Harry up and down with disgust clearly not impressed by the wizard’s new look. 

“Malfoy.” Harry muttered standing up so that he was at the same level as Draco, not wishing to be at a disadvantage so early in the game. 

“Did you bring it?” Draco spat his eyes boring into Harry’s defiant ones. Harry nodded, pulling out the vial Hermione had prepared for him. Draco’s eyes lit up at seeing the bottle and uncharacteristically leaned forward to grab at it, but Harry was quicker pulling the vial away from the blonde who growled angrily. Behind him Harry saw the six death eaters shift restlessly themselves having seen the vial and no doubt wanting the potion to cure their own curses. 

“Tut, tut Draco don’t snatch. This is hard to come by, in fact the only one left. Give me Snape first.” Harry mirrored Draco’s familiar smug smirk waiting patiently to see what the blonde would do next. Predictably Draco gestured to the death eaters to let Snape go, however the six of them didn’t obey. 

“Draco, if there’s only one…” Harry smiled having predicted to the cracks that would appear in Draco’s plan once the death eaters realised there would only be enough potion for one of them. Draco rounded on the six-cloaked figures his wand drawn threateningly. 

“Just let him go, we only need one vial to be able to make more from it.” Draco snapped the death eaters reluctantly releasing Snape. Harry knew that Draco was lying. The blonde wasn’t stupid, he knew that you couldn’t create a potion from another, but the stupid loyal figures believed him. Calmly Severus walked over to Harry who gently pushed him down onto the bench beside him, slipping the already activated portkey into the wizard’s pocket as he did so unseen by anyone including Snape who had his eyes downcast. 

“You have what you want Potter, now give me the potion.” Draco held out his hand for the vial and Harry stepped forward the bottle outstretched, however before Draco could get his fingers on the vial Harry dropped it. Draco was too stunned to do anything and with a smug smirk Harry watched as the vial shattered on the floor spilling the crimson liquid onto the dirty stone. The look on Draco’s face was worth all the humiliation Harry had ever suffered at the blonde’s hands. Like lightening Draco’s temper broke and before Harry knew it the blonde had his wand pointed at his temple, its tip hot against Harry’s skin mirroring the rage in Draco’s body. Harry though didn’t flinch and merely smiled sarcastically at the blonde as he heard the portkey activate and Snape disappear to saftey behind him. 

“I wouldn’t do that Draco, we out number you five to one.” Harry watched as Draco glanced around himself only just noticing that every patron in the pub was standing, their wands pointed directly at he and his six death eaters. The polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off too, familiar features emerging from the unfamiliar crowd. 

“Then I’ve got nothing to lose.” Harry was shocked that the blonde hadn’t given in and barely made it to the floor as he felt the ripple of a killing curse fly past his face. This was an unexpected turn Harry hadn’t predicted. 

In the second it took the curse to explode against the wall behind them, chaos broke out. Hexes, curses and spells began flying through the air in a multicoloured light show. Harry however was focused on Draco who was scurrying out of the pub into the cold morning air. Harry was after him like a shot, firing a leg-binding spell to try and prevent the blonde from running. Draco though had seen it coming and expertly blocked it firing a razor curse back at Harry. Harry ducked to avoid the curse, a little shocked by how powerful it was. Indeed Ron had been right, Draco had grown up and so had his magic and skill. Harry continued to pursue Draco up the main street of Hogsmeade curses flying from both their wands. Luckily it was too early in the morning for many wizards and witches to be about so there was little chance of hurting a bystander. 

Harry came to a halt breathing heavily as he felt the anti apparition ward around the town shudder. Draco was trying to apperated but Harry knew it was impossible. The ward’s had lasted long enough to let Snape’s portkey through before reassembling themselves preventing anyone from getting in or out of the village. Again Draco tried to apperate but when it failed a second time the blonde turned on Harry who was now only a yard or so behind where he’d stopped. Harry now stood between Draco and freedom, not a good place in Harry’s opinion, especially when the blonde sneered at him. 

“Prepare to die Potter.” Harry watched as Draco shrugged off his cloak, immediately taking his preferred duelling position, his wand aimed squarely at Harry’s chest. Harry smiled and took his own preferred stance. The last time Draco and he had duelled was in school, fifth year defence to be precise. They’d nearly killed one another, and brought down the school with them. Back then they’d been fairly equally matched but now Harry had his doubts. A flash through the air signalled Draco had taken the initiative his desperation to get to safety showing in his haste. The curse was well aimed but Harry dodged it, sending one of his own flying towards Draco. For a minute or so they parried back and forth each of them testing the other’s skill. 

Yet again though Draco made the first real move and Harry barely missed the killing curse. Sending one of his own answering curses Harry delighted when it caught Draco’s arm the wizard flinching a little but shaking off the curse easily much to Harry’s dismay. Yes Draco was good and Harry was long out of practice. The next curse Harry wasn’t quick enough and the razor curse struck him across his right side sending him flying into the glass front of a shop. Harry recovered staggering from the shattered glass and sending his own variant form of the razor curse. Draco couldn’t block the new curse and it struck him across the face, opening a wound that immediately began bleeding profusely. Harry chuckled to himself despite the fact he could already feel the razor curse beginning to curl up his back, opening more wounds as it moved. There wasn’t time to shake the curse though and so Harry merely watched as Draco wiped the blood streaming down his face with his hand before once again righting himself to continue. 

“Even if you kill me Draco, you won’t make it past the end of the village.” Harry called out hoping to defuse the situation. Draco however wasn’t going to give up, and before Harry realised what was happening Draco was running towards him, a unfamiliar curse heading for Harry just ahead of it’s creator. In all his years of training Harry had never experienced the curse that hit him square in the chest. The impact was painful but didn’t seem to have any effect on him. Harry paused briefly to wonder if the curse had even hit him, but when he realised that Draco was approaching him still at a run, he lifted his wand prepared to take the wizard down. The curse that Harry tried to use next though didn’t leave his wand, just as the second and third one he tried also didn’t work. Draco was now on top of him and Harry froze as he realised what the blonde had done. Draco came to a halt in front of Harry who was now on his knees after Draco had cursed him again with a crippling round of Cruciatus. Completely devoid of magic, panting and bleeding Harry stared up at Draco who towered over him. The blonde’s wand was pressed firmly to Harry’s head. 

“You’re pathetic Potter. Without them, you would have never have won the war.” Harry glanced sideways fearful as he saw all his friends desperately trying to get through the invisible magical field that Draco had created around the little Alley they’d been duelling in. “Snape knew that, knew you could never do it alone. Why do you think he came and found you? Were you the under the illusion he cared? No. He came and found you to make sure you stayed alive long enough to cure him of the curse that he knew would travel through the mark on his arm. Snape cares for no one but himself.” Harry felt the anger rising in him, the same renewed strength he’d had when he’d faced Voldemort the final time. “Good bye Potter.” Harry felt the world tilt as he stared into Draco’s steel blue eyes, his hand already wrapped around the gun he’d pulled from his cloak. Just as the words of the killing curse left Draco’s lips, Harry pulled the trigger and fell forwards face first into the hard cobble street.

Draco staggered backwards, the curse hitting the wall of the shop behind Harry making the bricks and glass explode in a lethal shower of debris. Despite the pain of the falling bricks and glass however, Harry watched as Draco fell backwards his wand slipping from his grip as his body met the cold hard street. Harry was sure he’d broken most of the bones in his face when he’d fallen flat, the metallic taste in his mouth not a good sign. However Harry go to his knees and pushing off the rubble crawled slowly over to where Draco was writhing on the ground, the blonde clearly having trouble breathing. 

For the first time as Harry looked into Draco’s steel blue eyes he saw true fear. The same fear he’d seen in Tom Riddle’s eyes when the wizard realised he’d been beaten. Harry could smell the blood hanging in the air, and merely watched as Draco clutched at his chest where the bullet had ripped through him. Smiling Harry held up the gun, making sure that Draco could see it. 

“Muggle invention, ironic isn’t it? Killed by such a simple piece of muggle ingenuity. Say hi to Tom for me won’t you.” Draco was now gasping for air, his body convulsing no doubt on its last legs. Slowly Harry pulled himself up from the floor, swaying a little at the pain that swept over his body. Turning Harry began walking towards where all of his friends were now standing stock still behind the invisible ward. Harry closed his eyes as he approached the ward, silently reaching inside of himself to find the tightly locked ball of magic he knew was there. With a slight hiss and a burn Harry stepped easily though the invisible wall and into the chaos of his frantic friends. Hand’s scrambled to help him but he shrugged them off, continuing to walk towards the end of the village where the anti apparition ward’s ended. 

When he got there Harry closed his eyes, ready to apperate but before he could whisper the charm he heard Ron’s voice calling to him. Stopping Harry turned slowly around to see all his friends standing still and staring at him, Ron ahead of them. 

“Harry where are you going?” Ron whispered his friend clearly upset. Harry managed a warm smile at the red head, who had been joined by a worried looking Hermione. 

“To cure my own curse, once and for all.” With that Harry closed his eyes and with a slight breeze he was gone…


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Harry stepped into the pub, hardly even noticing as the few patrons’ inside fell silent at his entrance. Behind the bar stood Albus Dumbledore his gaze unreadable as he stared at Harry. 

“Where is he?” Harry whispered each syllable compounding the pain already in his shattered face. Albus sighed heavily a knowing look in his eyes and Harry wondered to himself if Dumbledore was ever uninformed about anything. Harry watched as Albus nodded towards the seat by the window, and Harry turned to stare at the figure sitting hunched over facing the window. Despite the frost the sun had come out, and Snape now sat in the warm liquid heat of sunlight streaming in through the window. The sunlight created an almost heavenly aura around the wizard, but Harry knew Severus was anything but angelic. Dropping the gun, and his wand carelessly on table as he passed Harry slowly walked over to where Snape was sitting, dressed undoubtedly in one of Albus’ spare robes judging from its emerald colour. Harry knew the other wizard had seen him come in, his shadow and reflection in the windowpane undoubtedly announcing his arrival. 

“Tell me you didn’t do it just for you?” Harry whispered again biting his swollen lip at the pain talking brought to his bloodied face. Harry watched as Snape’s shoulders sagged, his long black hair falling in his face like a curtain. Slowly Snape shook his head and Harry felt the crushing pain in his chest ease a little at the silent confession. 

“I did nothing unless it was for you.” Snape whispered the deep mellow voice Harry had fallen in love with making a shiver run down his spine. “The years I spent teaching you to fight, knowing that in the end I would loose you no matter what. It was easier to cope having you hate me, than allowing myself to have you when in the end he would take you from me. I was selfish in not wanting to feel that pain of lose, so I shut you out. How was I ever to know I was fighting against our fate?” Harry swallowed heavily as Snape slowly turned around his face pale, and his body lost in the over large robes, making him seemed small and frail. “You were dying Harry. Every day I fought against you, I was killing you. You needed me to kill him and ultimately I would need you to cure me. I only realised that when I watched him sucking the life from you on that field. I didn’t know what to do to help you, so I held you and I told you how much I loved you.” 

The sun coming in through the window glistened in the tears that began running down Snape’s cheeks, mirroring the ones already cascading down Harry’s. “The curse came from nowhere, your lips were moving but I couldn’t hear you. You were practically dead and I didn’t believe you’d done it. That’s when I felt it, the pain of having something taken away from me, he was gone but he’d still robbed me of you.” Harry watched as Snape let out a shuddery breath his eyes closing as he remembered the pain. “I knew if the Auror’s found me I’d be executed with the rest of them, so I left you and crawled away. Draco found me sitting beside a fence post, two days later, staring at the darkness that had already settled in my vision. The stupid boy believed I could cure him, and I wasn’t going to refute the argument considering I had nowhere else to go. Eight years I lived in darkness with only the memory of leaving you dying in that field. I’m so sorry Harry, I was selfish.” Harry swallowed heavily, carefully wiping at his tears, which were stinging the cuts on his face. Easily Harry sat himself down beside Snape who stared at where his shaking hands were twisting in his lap. “I tried to tell you Harry, several times in fact but…” Snape trailed off his hooded gaze glancing up cautiously at Harry who sighed painfully before meeting Snape’s gaze. 

“Yeah I know you did, but it would have put damper on my helping you wouldn’t it?” Harry tried to smile but instead only managed a grimace, his face swelling with the extent of his injuries. Snape nodded silently in agreement. “Do you still love me?” Harry whispered watching as Snape smiled warmly, a rare and affectionate thing for the potion master to do. 

”Yes.” Snape whispered in reply watching as Harry nodded, the effort of speaking painful. 

“Fucking good job too, I don’t voluntarily wrecked my face for just polite friendship.” Harry watched as Snape’s smile widened the wizard leaning towards him. Harry knew what was coming and involuntarily closed his eyes as Snape’s soft lips touched his own. The kiss was chaste, soft and unhurried just like a first kiss should be and Harry savoured the feeling of having the pain in his chest lift for the first time in eight years. “Ouch.” Harry whispered when Snape pulled away, Harry reluctantly opening his eyes to see Severus staring at him in concern. 

“You look like shit Potter.” Snape muttered in the familiar tone he used when chastising a student. 

“Isn’t it nice to be able to say that and see for yourself that it’s true.” Harry muttered in reply watching as Snape nodded in agreement, his hand slipping into Harry’s on the wizard’s knee, their fingers tightly entwined together. “Fuck my face hurts.” Harry sighed as he finally relaxed, practically collapsing against Severus’ shoulder. Before Snape could say any more though the door to the pub burst open and a rabble of upset and concerned family and friends poured in, all of them instantly assaulting Dumbledore who was still standing behind the bar. 

“Albus where is he?” Sirius quietened down the crowd as he address the ex-headmaster and Harry watched through half swollen eyes as Dumbledore pointed silently over to where he and Snape were sitting together in the sunshine. Slowly Sirius approached them, coming to a stop in front of the pair. 

“You look like shit Harry.” Sirius smiled widely as he glanced down at the pair’s entwined hands, reading easily what had happened without being told. Harry groaned and snuggled closer to Severus, who laughed genuinely along with Sirius. Harry adored the sound of Severus’ laughter, it was rich and warm to his ears, and Harry supposed it was the first time anyone in the room had heard the wizard do so. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Harry glanced up from Severus shoulder to see Ron, Hermione and Remus glancing over Sirius shoulder at him. Ron looked the most concerned and so Harry sat up and little and nodded at the red head’s question. 

“Yeah, of course I am mate, or I will be when someone fixes my face.” There was a rumble of mixed laughter and sighs of relief, most people obviously just content to hear Harry’s voice and know he was okay.

“Magic won’t fix that mate.” Ron chuckled as he sat himself down beside Harry and Snape on the bench by the window, his hand coming up to wrap around Harry’s shoulders in a light hug. Harry sighed heavily, feeling content sandwiched between his best friend and the love of his life.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Harry yawned as he sat himself down in the chair by the fire before flicking the morning newspaper open that the house elves had left with the breakfast tray. Harry scanned the headline and main story smiling to himself as he picked up a piece of toast and chewed on it noisily. 

“Seems Narcissa’s going to be joining Lucius in Azkaban, she’s taken the rest of them down with her though. Spilled her guts when they told her Draco was dead apparently.” Harry looked around the edge of his paper, watching as Severus stretched languidly in bed, the sheets falling from his waist exposing the pale expanse of skin to Harry’s wandering gaze. 

“Always knew she loved that boy too much.” Severus yawned as he slid out of bed, and sauntered butt naked over to where Harry was buttering himself another slice of toast. Sidling up behind Harry in his chair, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest, leaning down to take a bite from the piece of toast Harry had in his hand. 

“Oi, butter your own piece.” Harry bit out jokingly as Severus snatched what was left of the toast and retreated to the chair opposite Harry’s. Harry watched Severus sit, his gaze raking over the curves of the man’s hips, backside and thighs. “You know if you sit like that I’ll be forced to bugger you again, and then we will be late for Molly’s get together.” For affect Severus sat with his legs further apart temptingly licking his lips, a cheeky glint lighting up his eyes. In the last three days Harry had seen a completely different side of Snape. Not only was the wizard sensuous and flirtatious, he also was completely submissive a far cry from what Harry had expected from the dominant exterior the potions professor portrayed. Not that Harry was complaining, the sex was still mind blowing and when needed Snape was just as dominant as Harry needed him to be. 

“She won’t mind if we’re late.” Severus purred sliding his hand down his chest to cup his already growing erection. Harry breathed out heavily his gaze trained on Snape’s fingers, which were running lazily through his pubic hair and along his thickening shaft. 

“You know all this sex causes blindness.” Harry watched as Severus laughed the man taking the sign that Harry had put his paper aside that his offer had been accepted and rising to walk over to where Harry was sill sat in the chair. 

“Shit, we better make this one a quickie then, if it’s to be the last I see.” Before Harry could reply Severus had latched onto his mouth, sucking his tongue into the moist cavern to massage it sensuously with his own. Harry groaned as Severus untied the loose knot he’d made in his robe, pushing it aside as he sat himself down in Harry’s lap. The chair made a noise of protest at the combined weight but Harry ignored it as Severus began sucking, nipping and lapping his way up and down Harry’s chest and neck. The wizard on top of him was practically sin personified, his wicked tongue talented at more than just his renowned sharp wit, as Harry had discovered last night. Harry spine had practically melted into a pile of goo by the time Severus made it down to Harry’s cock. Sliding off Harry’s knees Severus immediately sucked the turgid length into his mouth, making Harry cry out and buck up off the chair in ecstasy. Predictably Severus didn’t linger on Harry’s cock and with a wet swipe of his tongue stood up. Still loose and lubricated from earlier in the morning, Severus easily knelt onto Harry’s lap, guiding the younger wizard’s hands to his hips as he slowly impaled himself on Harry’s hard member. Harry groaned low in his throat, as Severus settled on his lap the elder wizard breathing heavily into Harry’s neck as they both fought for a little control. 

”Jesus you don’t hang around.” Harry whispered as Snape righted himself and began riding Harry’s cock. Unable to stop the thrust of his own hips Harry met Snape thrust for thrust, loving the way Severus’ wicked gaze was curtained behind the straggly locks of black hair. Harry concentrated hard on meeting the man’s rough rhythm, gasping and crying out as Severus heat engulfed him. As their passion neared its peak, the rhythm was lost and Harry hardly noticed when the door to their room flung open. 

“Oh fucking hell, don’t you two do anything other than fuck? And in my mothers house no less.” Severus stilled almost immediately at the sound of Ronald Weasley’s voice and Harry sharply glanced around Snape’s figure on his lap to glare at his best friend who was now casually leaning against the doorframe staring at them. 

“Ron! Don’t you fucking knock?” Harry gritted out from between clenched teeth, the sensation of Severus’ inner muscles still clenching his cock despite the fact the man himself had stopped moving. 

“Not to enter my own room I don’t!” Ron replied smirking as he saw a blushing Severus hide his head in Harry’s neck. “My mum’s going to be here soon, are you coming?” No sooner had Ron said those words than Harry couldn’t hold his orgasm any longer. 

“Yep, that’s what I’m doing.” Harry managed to grind out as he groaned loudly and shot his load into Severus’ twitching arsehole. Severus cried out Harry’s name then, throwing his head back as Harry’s orgasm triggered his own. 

“Oh that’s nasty.” Ron muttered slamming the door closed as he left in disgust. Like a rag doll Severus collapsed against Harry, panting heavily exhausted by the sex. Harry was in no better shape and merely wrapped his arms around Severus’ shoulders as the pair of them kissed one another lazily. 

“He’s right Harry, we should get dressed and make an effort. It is Molly’s birthday after all.” With another slow kiss Severus slowly stood up wincing a little at the effort. Harry sighed but nodded in agreement. They’d been at the burrow for a week now, waiting patiently for the paperwork concerning Severus assets to go through so they could move into their new home. Harry stretched out his muscles as he watched Severus disappear into the bathroom, no doubt for a shower. “Do you think Ron will be scarred for life?” Severus inquired as Harry followed him into the bathroom to clean his teeth and shave, while Severus used the shower. 

“Not if he’s got a good memory. After all I put up with him and Hermione shagging away like rabbits in our apartment for eight years.” Harry heard Severus laugh from the shower and smiled as he inspected his face. The bruises had finally faded from his injuries and the only sign he’d broken anything was the slight bump in his nose. Sighing Harry sat himself down on the edge of the bath, watching Severus figure through the steamy glass of the shower screen. Harry had never felt so content and happy in his life. Everything in his world seemed brighter than it ever did before, and Harry knew he had Severus to thank for it. 

“Severus are you happy?” Harry watched as the shower screen was opened and the potion master stuck his head out, smiling at Harry although a little in concern. 

“Completely.” Was his reply. Harry nodded and with a content sigh stood up and stepped into the shower cubical with Snape. It had taken Harry years to collect together the pieces of his life, fitting them together slowly. After Voldemort had been defeated Harry had expected the last of those pieces of his life to fall into place, but something had been missing. Now though as he stepped into Severus’ loving embrace he knew he’d found the last piece of the jigsaw and that for once in his life he was whole again. 

THE END

A/N Another tasty bite from the depths of my hard drive. Hope you enjoyed, and remember read and review if you want more.


End file.
